Isis Academy
by blue.eyed.girl.620
Summary: Bella is the Goddess of Beauty and Love, moving to a school for mutants. Summary sucks alot but i promise it will be good! Not my story, my sisters. Read my profile to get the whole story about my sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Isis Academy **

**Chapter 1**

**}Bella{**

'Are you kidding me!?' I screamed at my mum and dad as I through the brochure that I was holding on the floor 'there's no way I hell that I'm going there!'

'But Bella honey' my mum said calmly 'you have to go to school sometime and it's better now then later' she told me

Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm physically 17 years old but my actual age is 63 years old and I'm a Krycept **(Cry-sept)**, you probably wondering what that is? Well we're a rare type of mythical creature's and we're Goddess's I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty, but I'm different I was chosen by the Goddess of life (Isis) to be the next queen of all mythical creatures when see dies (which is hopefully never) because I was chosen by the goddess of life, I also have special powers like, shade shifting, invisibility, illusions and I also have the power of the elements; fire, water, air, earth and spirit and about 60 more powers.

'But Muuuuum!' I complained 'you didn't have to go to a special magical school!'

'Yaeh, but I was the heir of the throne either' she told me 'and you know me and your father can't leave you here while we travel'

'Can't I just come with you?' I asked her while I throw me self onto the lounge dramatically

'No sweety I'm sorry but we really want you to meet new friends and have a normal life before you're the queen' my dad told me

I let out a loud sigh 'fine!' I whined

'Thank you sweet heart' my mum said giving me a hug 'now go up stairs and pack your stuff, we're leaving in 2 hours'

I got up off the lounge and walked up to my room to pack. My parents are sending me off to a 'special' school for mythical creatures called; Isis Academy which is dedicated to Isis the goddess of life, the goddess that made me heir of the throne so I kind of didn't have a choice of going or not.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror my plain mahogany hair waved down to the small of my back, my plain brown eyed staring back at me I was wearing a Blue and Black Forever21 dress that went down to the top of my knees, There was a black ribbon just below my breasts I was wearing my Black Kurt Geiger Studded Strappy Sandals.

I let out a loud sigh the started packing.

After I was finished packing I said my goodbyes to my room and walked down stairs to find my parents waiting for me 'to save time I'm just teleport there' I told them

'Are you sure?' my dad asked me 'we don't mind driving you'

'I'm fine dad I'm just trying to help you out' I told him as I walked over to him and gave him a big hug 'I'll miss you' I told him as I pulled back 'I love you dad'

'I'll miss you too Bells, you'll always be my little girl no matter what' he told me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek 'I love you, too'

Hen I turned to my mum who was crying now 'Mum there's no need to cry we'll still see each other, just not as much' I told her as I used my element powers to wipe her tears away

'I know darling I'm juts going to miss you' she told me pulling me into a big hug 'promise to calls us straight away if anything goes wrong' she told me as she pulled me away and put both of her hand on either side of my cheeks

'I will' I told he 'and promise to call me if anything happens to you two, too' I told her

'Promise' she said giving me a kiss on both of my cheeks 'I love you' she told as she let me go completely

'I love you, too' I told her 'have fun!' I told them

'You too' they said at the same time

'I will' I told them 'I'll call you later'

And with that I turned around and walk out of my house, I put my luggage in my silver Lexus LF-A Roadster and then I hopped in and teleported it to my new school.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

So do you like it? Yes I know it was a small chapter but I just could keep going on it seemed like the perfect time for the end of the chapter.

The people that wanted to be a part of my story 'Together Forever' are now going to be in this story because I can add then in from the start and it will be much easier.

Tell me if you also want to be in the story as well because I'll be happy to add you. All you have to do is tell me what creature you want to be and what you want to look like. And also powers that you would like and your name and age and that stuff. But you can't be a Krycept, sorry.

Also the people that wanted to be in 'Together Forever' you can change anything if you want

Review please!!

Xx blue.

P.s all out fits on my profile!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 2**

**}Bella{**

When I got to the school I got out of my car, and saw everyone starting at me, probably because I popped out of nowhere, I just smiled at them and walked to the administration office.

I walked into the administration office where behind a large marble counter sat a red-haired, middle aged, woman. She hadn't noticed me yet so I walked up to the desk quietly and rang the bell on her desk, she let out a loud scream and jumped out of her chair.

'Hi, I'm Isabella Swan I'm new here' I told her, while she gave me a death glare and sat back in her seat

'Ah yes! Isis told me you'd be her' she told me while grabbing some sheets of paper from her desk and gave them to me 'I'll just need you to sign this' she said pointing to one of the sheets 'I'll just get you a pen' she said but before she could get one I stopped her

'Oh, no need!' I said as I made a pen materialize in my hand 'I've got one' I smiled at her then signed the sheet

'Oh' was all she could say

'Here you go' I said as I gave her the sheet back was about

'Thank you, here you are, this is your class schedule, map of the school, dorm room number and key' she told me handing everything 'for your uniform you have to wear a black skirt and a white blouse or you can wear a black or white dress' she told me 'but you can pick them out at the school mall' she said smiling at me

'Thanks' I smiled at her one last time then walked out the door there was people everywhere! There were pixies flying around in their pixie form (pixies can turn into normal humans as well), mermaids in the water fountain, angels walking around in their long gowns and wings and vampires standing in the sun glittering.

I walked to the girl's dorm area and went in the elevator to get to the 3rd floor when I got onto the 3rd floor I walked down to dorm number 627 and opened the door slowly, inside was decorated with balloons, party streams and confetti

'SURPRISE!!' I heard people scream at me as they jumped out form behind the furniture

'Um…' I said 'sorry I think I've got the wrong dorm' I told them

'This is your dorm silly!' I heard someone say 'we just wanted to welcome you' I turned around to see a small pixie in her human form she had black Shorty spiky hair

'Oh' was all I could come up with

'Here let me introduce everyone' she said 'My name's Alice and I'm your roommate!' she told me 'this is Rosalie' she pointed to a tall blonde fallen angel in her human form 'and this is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett' she pointed to a big bear like vampire standing next to Rosalie 'this is my boyfriend Jasper' she pointed to a tall blonde vampire standing next to her 'and finally this is Edward' she pointed to the last person in the room, he was gorgeous!! There aren't any word to describe him, he had crimson eyes just like Emmett and Jasper with bronze messy hair he was also a vampire 'Emmett, Jasper and Edward are all brother' Alice told me

'It's very nice to meet you all' I told them 'I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella'

'It's nice to meet you too, Bella' Jasper said 'I'm assuming you know what we are?' he asked me

'I think so, Rosalie is a fallen angel, Alice is a pixie and you three are vampires?' I assumed

'Yup!' Emmett said 'now that you know what we are could you please tell us what you are?' he asked me

'Oh! I'm a Krycept' I told them

'And what that?' Edward asked, his voice was like velvet!

'It's a goddess, Bella is the goddess of Love and Beauty, but they called Bella a Krycept because she is the heir to the throne!' Alice squealed excitingly while jumping up and own clapping her hands

'That's awesome!!' Emmett said

'Wow!' Rosalie said

'Yeah!' I said 'so I'm guessing you can predict the future?' I asked Alice

'Yep! You guessed right!' she told me

'Anyone else here that was a power?' I asked looking around

'Well I can read minds and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions' Edward told me

'But you can't read mine?' I asked in a matter-of-factly voice

'Yeah, do you mind explaining why?' he asked me

'Sure, well because I was chosen to be the heir of the throne Isis also gave me powers' I told them

'What kind of powers?' Rosalie asked

'Every power' I told her 'I have a mental shield, that's why Edward can't hear my thoughts' I told them 'I've also got invisibility, transportation, I can also read minds, shape shifting and the power of all five elements and more' I told them

'All five!?' Emmett asked

'Yeah, all five which are water, air, earth, fire and spirit' I told him

'Wow! That's so cool!!!' he said

'Yeah it can be fun' I told him then I realized I had my luggage in my hands 'sorry, but do you mind if I unpack?' I asked

'Yeah sure go ahead' Alice told me 'this is you bed' she said pointing to the queen sided bed on the right side of the room

'Thanks' I said as I put my bags on my bed

'It's alright' she said 'then after your finished we can go to the school mall and get you a school uniform' she told me

'Are you sure? I can go by my self if you can' I said looking at her now

'Nah! I'm sure it's time for my daily shop anyways' she told me

'Daily!?!?' I asked

'Of course!' she said as if I was stupid 'now unpack quickly or we'll be late!'

After 10 minutes of super speedy unpacking I was done and heading down stairs with Alice and Rosalie

'That's so cool that there's mall on campus!' I said as we got to the entrance of the mall

'I know isn't it!?' Alice screamed 'I couldn't believe it when I first came here'

'I know it's so cool! It's open all hours of the day!' Rosalie said

'All hours of the day!?' I asked 'how is that possible? Doesn't everyone have to sleep?' I asked them

Rosalie and Alice laughed at me 'not really, most of the people here don't sleep' Rosalie told me

'Yeah, do you have to sleep?' Alice asked me

'Um now I don't have to sleep, but I do have a power that can put me into a sleep' I told them 'and other people' I added

'That's so awesome!' Alice said

'Yeah, we have to try it sometime!'

'If you want' I said 'know, which shop to first?' I asked them

'Um… how about we go to Kurt Geiger first, you're going to find some really cute black heels there' Alice told me

'Ok then, lets go!' I said walking off

'Um Bella, your going in the wrong direction' Rosalie told me I turned around to face them

'Oh, right I knew that!' I told them 'I was testing you'

'Riiiiiight!' they both said together

'Know come on lets go!!!' I said know walking off in the right direction

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After what seemed to be two years, but was actually only two hours, we finally got back to our dorm

'Well that was fun!' I said as I put all my bags down and flopped on my bed

'Sure was! Know get up Bella, out we're going to be late!' Alice told me

'Where are we going?' I asked

'We're going out for dinner silly!' Rosalie said 'know go for a shower and put these on' she said as she gave me my clothes and pushed me into the bathroom I took my time in the shower when I got out I looked at the clothes Rosalie gave me, it was one of the many dressed I brought today it was a cream strapless cocktail dress with bubble hem and I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it, they were gold unika heels.

I changed into the dress and put on my shoes then opened the door to find Rosalie and Alice already dressed and waiting for me, Alice was wearing a purple strapless dress with a black ribbon below breasts with Black ballet flats and Rosalie was wearing a red Mini taffeta crinkle corsage dress with red Steve Madden peep toe high heels.

'You ready?' Alice asked me as I walked out

'Yep, just give me a second I need to do my hair' I walked over to my full length mirror and concentrated on my hair a couple of seconds later my hair was dry and waving down to the small of my back

'Done!' I said as I turned around to look at them, they were standing there looking at me

'How did you do that!?' Rosalie asked me

'That's one of my powers, I create illusions' I told them

'So you can make me taller?' Alice asked me

I nodded 'yep'

'Awesome! Can you please make m a little bit taller?' she asked me

'Of course!' I told her 'know stand still for a second'

She stood still and I concentrated on her height two seconds later she was about 25 centimeters taller 'there you go!' I told her

She ran over to the mirror and had a look at her self 'wow! Thanks Bells!' she said turning around to give me a hug 'it's alright to call you Bells, right?' she asked me

'Sure' I said 'know where are we going?' I asked her

'Oh! We're going to meet to guys at Madison's' Rosalie told me 'down the road'

'Awesome!' I said 'come on we don't want to be late!' I told them as I got my tweed purse and walked out the door, and then I stopped

'What's wrong Bella?' Alice asked me

'Oh nothing I just had an idea' I told them 'get your stuff that you need and lock the door' I told them, they turned around and got their stuff and locked the door behind them leaving us in the hall way

'Ok, know what's your idea?' Rosalie asked me

'Have you guys ever teleported?' I asked them they both shook their heads

'No' they both said

'Ok then, do you want to?' I asked them

'Oh my gosh yes!' Alice screamed

'I would love to!' Rosalie told me

'Ok then, hold my hands' I told them they both took my hands 'ok ready?' I asked them

'Ready!' they both nodded with that I closed my eyes and in second we were at my car

'Wow! That was so awesome!' Alice screamed

'Oh my god! Lets do it again!' Rosalie squealed

I laughed 'come on lets go' I told them as I unlocked my car and got into the drivers seat they both got into the car and I drove off

'What other powers do you have?' Alice asked me

'Well there's lots' I told her 'I can shape shift, read minds like Edward, probably tell the future like you, giving other people powers to us, flying, invisibility, materialization, speed, strength, telekinesis, mind control and stuff like that' I shrugged

'Wow! That's soooooooo awesome!' Rosalie said 'I wish I was you! You're the heir of the throne, your beautiful, you the goddess of love _and_ beauty and you have so many cool powers!'

'What ever Rose' I said 'you don't need powers, you don't need to be the heir of the throne and you _are _beautiful!' I told her

'Yeah Rose, don't let your self down' Alice backed me up

'And besides you have a really nice and handsome boyfriend who loves you' I told her

At that Rose smiled 'thanks guys!' she said 'hey Bella, do you have a boyfriend?' she asked me

'No' I said sadly 'I _did_ but one day I caught him making out with a my "best friend" in the library' I told them 'in was just about to let him in and tell him everything about me, like me being a Krycept and stuff' I shrugged

'Aw bells! That guy was a dick to cheat on you like that!' Alice told me

'Yeah, how about we go over to his place and scare him half to dead, or better scare him _to _death!' Rosalie told me

I looked at them both 'Thanks guys! But I don't think that would work Rose, he's a werewolf how anyways'

'Really!?' Alice gasped 'what if he comes here! Know _that _would be funny!'

'Haha that would be funny!!' Rosalie said 'what was his name?' she asked me

'Jacob Black' I told them sadly 'we were best friends since birth' I told them

'Aw don't worry Bella, you'll find somebody else soon' Alice told me smiling

I looked at her 'what do you know!?' I asked her

'Oh! Nothing' she told me 'that wasn't suppose to be a prediction of the future' she assured me

'Ok, well we're here' I told them as I parked my car and got out we saw the guys waiting for us at the entrance so we walked over to them

'Damn Rose!' Emmett said as he walked up to her and pulled her into a full on make out session, I rolled my eyes and turned away

'Damn Alice! Did you get taller?' Jasper asked

'Jazzy!!' Alice screamed as she ran up to him and jumped onto him kissing him passionately I rolled my eyes again and turned around to Edward who was just staring at me with wide eyes he didn't notice me looking at him so I decided to look into his mind

_Damn she's the most beautiful thing I've ever! _I giggled a little that go his attention

'Thanks' I told him blushing

_Shit! Did she just hear me!?_

'Yeah, sorry about that' I told him

'It's alright, I'm just not use to someone reading _my _mind' he told me

'Did you really mean that?' I asked him

'What? That I'm not use to someone reading my mind?' he asked me

I giggled 'No! what you said in your thoughts before?'

'Oh! That I thought you're beautiful?' he asked me, I nodded blushing 'well yeah, I did' he told me

'Well um, thanks' I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek then I heard someone clear their throat I turned around to find everyone else looking at us and to make it even more embarrassing I blushed more

'Aw! Guys, I think we've got our selves a blusher!!' Emmett yelled, the boomed out laughter with everyone else except me and Edward

'Come on, let's get inside' I told them walking in the door

'Hello welcome to Madison's how may I help you?' the host asked us from behind the front desk he then looked up at us and scanned the group his eyes scanning me up and down a few times more then comfortable, just then Edward put his arm around my waist I looked up at him with a confused look but he just nodded to the host to tell me to listen into his thoughts

…_damn she's hot! wonder if she would drop that dog for me… of course she will it's me we're talking about!_ I let out a little shuddered and looked up at Edward again but this time with a grateful look on my face I mouthed 'thank you' he just smiled at me and nodded

'Yeah hi, we've reserved a table for six under Cullen' jasper said politely

'Of course, right this way' he told us we followed him to a table on the left side of the restaurant near a window we sat down I sat near the window with Edward opposite me sitting next to him was Jasper and Emmett and sitting next to me was Alice then Rosalie 'your waiter will be with you soon' the host said before walking away but not without one last long look at me I shuddered once again and pretended to not notice his starring

'Man that guys annoying me!' Rose said once he left 'I don't need mind reading skills to know what he was thinking' she finished

'Trust me don't _want _to know what to guy was think' Edward told us

'It wasn't that bad!' I told him

'It's was before you listened in, trust me' he told me

'Huh? Am I missing something here?' Emmett asked us 'since when can Bella read minds?'

'Since I was chosen to be the heir of the throne' I told him

'Oh' he said 'that's so awesome!' he told me

'Yeah it can be sometimes' I told him smiling

'You know what I'm thinking?' Emmett asked me

'No, I don't know what your think' I told him 'what are you thinking?' I asked him

'You and me can me prankster buddies!!' he told me

I laughed at that 'that would be fun!' I said

'Hells yeah it would be fun! we should start planning straight away!' he told me getting excited

I laughed 'Not now Emmett, but later, we don't want to let everyone know our plans' I told him

'Oh yeah, you're right' he told me then mouthed 'later' I laughed and nodded

Just then our waiter for the night came up to our table 'Hello, I'm Zeke and I'll be your waiter for tonight' he said directly to me I just rolled my eyes and looked away 'here are your menu's' he said giving us our menu's 'would you like to order your drinks now?' he asked still directed at me

'Um, yeah can I please have a apple martini?' I asked him

'Sure' he said writing it down

Everyone else ordered their drinks and he walked off

'Oh. My. God!' I nearly screamed after he walked off 'what is it with these people!?'

Everyone else laughed 'don't worry Bells you'll get use to it' Alice assured me

'I know but it's so annoying!' I told them 'why is everyone looking at me anyway? You and Rose are the once that look like models' I told her

'You really don't see your self very clearly do you?' Edward asked

'What do you mean see myself clearly?' I asked turning to him

'Well what I mean by that is… well you are… beautiful' he told me

'Your kidding me right!?' I asked 'me, beautiful! Ha!'

'No really I mean it' he told me

'Oh, ok then thanks' I said as my face went tomato red

'Anytime' he answered smiling at me by then everyone was in their own little conversations

'So, where did you live before you moved here?' Edward asked me

'Well, I was born in New York, then moved to L.A, then moved to Australia –it's really nice over there I'm thinking of taking a mini vacation over there some time- then we moved Paris, then Milan –nice shops- and last of all California, we went through that routine about 2 more times then my parents decided they will abandon me and move to Tokyo while I come here' I told him

'Wow! Um, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?' he asked me

I laughed at that 'my physical age if 18, but I'm actually 60 years old' I smiled at him 'what about you?' I asked him

'Oh, I'm 107 years old' he told me while smiling at me 'but physically I'm 18'

'Awesome!' I said then I remember a question that I really wanted to ask him 'I was just wondering, why are your eyes crimson? Aren't they supposed to be red?'

He chuckled 'that's what you get for being a 'vegetarian' vampire' he told me

'Vegetarian?' I asked him

'Yeah, we don't drink from animal's blood instead of human's blood' he told me

'Oh, that must me hard' I noted

'Yeah, it was but gets easier' he told me

'So why did you come to Isis Academy?' I asked him

'Oh, well we use to go to human high school back home, but Jasper was having trouble with his bloodlust so our father/coven leader sent us here' he told me

'You know, I think I can help Jasper with his bloodlust' I told him

'Oh? And how would that be?' he asked me 'one of your many powers I'm guessing?'

'Yep!' I smiled 'I think I have a power for controlling bloodlust…'

'Awesome!' he turned to look at Jasper 'Hey Jazz! Bella thinks she can help you with your bloodlust!' at that Jasper smiled

'Really!?' he looked at me 'you can do that!? How?' he asked me

'I think I have the power to control bloodlust' I told him

'OhmygodBella!' Alice screamed 'that's so awesome!' she turned to Jasper 'that means you can come shopping with me more!!!!!' she squealed

'Yay!' Jasper said sarcasm dripping off his words then he turned back to me 'really? You would do that for me?' he asked me

'Of course!' I smiled 'that's what friends are for aren't they?'

He smiled 'you're the best!'

'I know!' I joked 'ok know I just have to concentrate for a second' I told him 'stay still for a little while'

He stayed as still as a rock I smiled at that, then concentrated on Jasper's bloodlust then seconds last Alice was creaming again

'OhmygodJasper!!!' she screamed 'your eyes are liquid crimson! Are you thirsty at all?'

'Nope! I've ever felt better!' his smile widened 'Thank you Bella so much!'

'Don't mention it!' I told him 'if anything goes wrong with your bloodlust just tell me and I can help' I smiled

'Dude that is way cool!' Emmett told me 'I want powers like that' he complained

Everyone laughed 'aw baby, you don't need special powers' Rosalie said putting her hand on his cheek they were the cutest couple

Just then the waiter interrupted us 'here are your drinks' he told us as he put the drinks down in front of us 'are you ready to order your meals?' he asked not taking his eyes off me

I just rolled my eyes and looked at my menu 'Yeah, I'll have to Lasagna' I told him he wrote it down on his note pad then got everyone else's meals when he left everyone went back to their own little conversations

'So are you actually going to eat the food?' I asked Edward

'Pfft, there's no way I'm going to eat that _stuff _ but I have to find a way to get rid of the food' he told me

'I can help' I told him

'You can't be that hungry to have Lasagna and pork ribs' he told me

I laughed 'I don't think I'll be able to even eat the whole lasagna' I told him 'I wasn't thinking about eating it, if you want I can make them disappear'

'Oh' he said suddenly understanding me 'so you can make things invisible too?' he asked me

'Yep! And people' I told him

'That's so awesome!'

'I know it comes in handy sometimes' I smiled

We continued to like that for a while until our meals came I helped Edward, Emmett and Jasper "eat" their meals and soon after that we drove back to our dorms

Edward was walking me up to my dorm while Alice and Jasper were still down stairs say their "goodbyes"

'Um, I was wondering if you would to go out for dinner or something another night?' Edward asked me

I turned around to him to find him itching the back of his neck nervously I smiled at that 'sure' I told him 'what about tomorrow night? At 7?' I asked him

'Sure' he said smiling 'um, see you tomorrow' he said

'Good night Edward' I said as I kissed his cheek and unlocked the door and walked in

'Good night Bella' was the last thing he said before I closed the door behind me

That night I decided to use my powers and go to sleep instead of wait for Alice to walk in and start screaming because she "saw" me and Edward going out somewhere tomorrow night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy Readers!!**

**I hope you like this story ******** surprisingly I really like it and think it will go better then my other two stories 'Together forever' and 'meat to be' which I don't know when I'll update on next.**

**Yes I know!! Bella's waaaaay OOC with her like shopping and wearing heels and stuff like that, but who really cares!! Pfft…**

**Anywho… I'll update soon and please tell me what you think!!!**

**Xx blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**}Bella{**

'Wakey, wakey eggs and baccy!!' Alice screams woke me up the next morning

I opened my eye to find Alice jumping up and down on my bed 'good morning Alice' I said as I positioned my self on my elbows 'sorry I must have been unconscious for longer then I expected' I told her

'Unconscious!? Oh my god Bella! What happened?' she asked me 'I thought you were just sleeping'

I laughed 'Nothing happened to me' I assured her 'I was just using one of my many powers to making unconscious, that's the closest I can get to sleep' I told her

'Oh thank god!' she said 'I thought something happened to you' she told me 'know if you don't want to be late for your first day of school I insect you get up now and got for a shower' she got up off her bed and walked over to my closet 'here is one of your uniform that we got yesterday' she gave me my uniform as I got out of my bed

'Thanks' I smiled at her, I walked to the bathroom and went through my daily routine with is; washing my hair, shaving my legs, cleansing and toning when I got out of the shower I changed into my one of my new school uniform that I chose yesterday when we went shopping, it was a Splendid cotton blend tank, Black and white thigh-long skirt and a High style grey vest.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice sitting on her bed reading a magazine; she was wearing Black strapless dress with black bow underneath breasts with black bow front pumps 'wow! That uniform looks really nice!' she told me

I blushed 'thanks, I like your uniform too' I told her

Smiled at me 'You ready?' she asked me

'Nearly, I just have to put my shoes on and do my hair' I told her walking over to where my Kurt Geiger glitter heels were and put them on then walked over to my mirror and used my hair to put my hair up in a messy but pretty bun

'Ok! Done!' I told her while walking over to the table next to the door and got my Roberto Cavalli Leather fringed shoulder bag we walked out of the our dorm and met Rose downstairs she was wearing a white rhinestone button ruffle top with a black and white checker pencil skirt wearing black peep toe pumps, she looked gorgeous!

'Morning!' Rose said to both of us as we walked up to her

'Morning!!' me and Alice said together

We started walking to the buildings while they both gave me a tour of the school 'so what do you have first?' Alice asked me

'Um…' I said as I opened my bag and got out my schedule and looked at it 'Today I have English first period, Maths second period, Drama third period, Music forth period, Biology fifth period then Sports sixth period' I told her 'ha, that's funny, I would of thought that there would have been different subjects at this school'

'Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came her' Rosalie said

'Yeah, me too' Alice said 'anyways, You have English and Sports with me and Rose, Maths with Jasper, Drama with Emmett and Music and Biology with Edward' she told me smiling

I smiled 'that's good I thought I might have been in a class with none of you guys' I told them

'Don't worry the teachers here aren't _that_ cruel' Rose told me just then Isis walked up to me

'Ah! Bella! I'm so glad you decided to come here!' she said giving me a hug

'I am too' I told her

'I see that you've made some new friends!' she said looking at Rose and Alice

'Yes, this is my roommate Alice' I told her pointing to Alice 'and this is Rosalie, her dorm is next to ours' I told her smiling

'It's nice to meet you two' she smiled 'well I'll be off now! If there's anything you need help with just call me and I'll be right there' she told me

'Wow!' Alice said shocked

'Yeah! She isn't usually that nice!' Rosalie told me

'Really? She's usually really nice to me' I told them then shrugged 'it's probably because I'm the heir of the throne'

'Yeah, probably' Rose said letting it go

'But it's still weird seeing Isis being nice' Alice said

We walked into our English class and sat down in the three seats at the back just as the teacher walked in, she had wavy brown hair and had _purple _eyes, she was wearing all different shades of purple and her nails were painted bright yellow

'OK everyone, since I have some marking to do you can just read your books for the lesson' the teacher said 'oh, but before you begin I would like to welcome our newest student, Isabella Swan, now where are you?' I stood up and she looked at me 'Ah, Isabella! Would you like to tell us about yourself?' She asked me

'Ok, um Hi I'm Isabella Swan please call me Bella' I told everyone 'and I moved here from California, your probably wondering what I am' I let out a loud sigh 'I'm a Krycept, which In other words is a Goddess' I told them 'I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty and last year I was chosen to be the heir of the Throne' as I said that everyone gasped even the teacher 'and on that same day I got powers, thankyou for listening' I smiled and sat down

At that the teachers nail's change from yellow to green, _wow! That's weird!_

'Ok, um… wow!' the teacher stood there shocked

'Miss are you alright?' I asked her

'Um… yeah, I'm fine… It's just…' she said

'It's just that you shocked and you weren't expecting that?' I asked her

'Um, yeah that's it' she told me then she shook her head 'anyway get back to work everyone' she said snapping out of it, everyone turned back around and started reading their books

'Wow! That's a first!' Rose said

'Yeah, usually nothing shuts her up!' Alice replied

'So, what's she?' I asked Rosalie and Alice

'She's a Mermaid/Siren' Rosalie told me

'What's a siren?' I asked them

'Siren's are creatures that sing this weird song and all men within a five mile radius would be wrapped around her finger' Alice told me

'Wow! So why does she have purple eyes?' I asked them

'All Mermaids have their own colour' Rosalie started

'And her colour is Purple' Alice finished

'Cool, so why did her nail's change colour before?' I asked

'Her nail's change colour with her moods' Rosalie told me

'Makes sense, so what's her name?'

'Violet' Alice told me

'None of the teachers like to be called by their last names' Rosalie explained to me

'Is that her real name or did she change it?'

'No, that's her real name' Alice answered

'Well that's what she says anyway' Rose added, and then the bell rang telling us to get to our next class

'Do you know where your next class is?' Alice asked me

'Um' I said getting the map of the school out of my bag 'is it here?' I asked them pointing to the 3rd building

'Yeah, that's is' Rose said

'And here's Jasper now so he can help you' Alice told me as Jasper walked up to us

'Jazzy!!' Alice screamed while jumping up wrapping her legs around his waist giving him a passionate kiss

After their little greeting Alice hopped down from Jasper and stood next to him try to fix her hair Jasper chuckled

'So Bella, you've got Maths don't you?' he asked me

'Yeah' I told him

'Me too, come on I'll show you to our classroom' Jasper said as he kissed Alice on the cheek

'See you at lunch' he said then turned back to me 'this way Bells'

We walked to the exit of the building and started walking across a court yard to another building

'So do you like being the heir of the throne?' Jasper asked me

'Well it does have its advantages' I told him

'Yeah? Like what?' he asked me as we walked into the building

'Like getting these awesome powers!' I told him

He laughed 'what's your favourite power?'

'Um, that's really hard!' I told him 'there's so many!'

'Well remember, only one!' he told me

'Ok! I got it!' I told him 'it's the power to absorb other powers!' I told him laughing

He laughed too 'I'll give you that one, so can you fly?'

'Yep! But I mostly teleport, it's much easier' I told him

'Teleport! That's so awesome! Do you think we could teleport here to that classroom there?' he asked me pointing to a door about 20 meters away 'that's the English room'

'Yeah, sure' I told him 'just hold my hand'

He grabbed hold of my hand and we were off, there were swirly patterns around us, 10 seconds later we were at our classroom door with everyone looking at us in awe I just laughed and dragged Jasper in with me

'Wow! That was so awesome!' I chuckled and sat down

'Yeah, did you see everyone's faces! I love the reaction I get from people when I do stuff like that'

'Haha. That was funny! On our way to the food court we have to teleport there!'

'Yeah sure, why not' I told me 'I love teleporting'

Just then the teacher came in with all his books and put them on his desk then turned around to look at the class, he had short chocolate brown hair and light blue eyes

'Good Morning everyone!' he said smiling to us then we spotted me 'Ah! I see we have a new student' he smiled at me 'Isabella Swan if I'm correct?' he asked

'Yes, but please call me Bella' I told him

'Well Bella, I'm Steven and I'm an Elemental' he introduced himself 'is there any questions for Bella?' he asked the class a couple of hands shoot up

'Yes, Timothy' Steven said looking at a red-haired boy

'Um, what are you?' he asked me

'Oh I'm a Krycept, which in other words is a Goddess' I told him I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty and last year I was chosen to be the heir of the Throne' like in English everyone let out a loud gasp including the teacher

'Ok, that was unexpected' the teacher chuckled nervously 'so anymore questions?' he asked

Almost everyone's arms shoot up 'Stephen?' Steven nodded to a girl with a blonde bob he turned to me and asked her question

'What powers do you have?'

'Um, as most of you probably saw just before, I can teleport, shape shift, read minds, illusions (which is also changing mine and other people's looks), fly, elemental, invisibility, control minds, levitate, see the future, super strong, fast, hearing, smell and eye sights, telekinesis, materialisation and about 60 more' I told her

'Wow! That must be so awesome!'

'Yeah, it can be' I said

'Mike, then Jessica' Steven said

The boy called Mike looked at me 'do you have a boyfriend?' he asked

'Um…' I said but the teacher interrupted me

'Mike, I don't think that is appropriate'

'But sir!' he complained

'No but sirs!' Steven said 'now Jessica, your question?'

'Oh yeah!' she turned to me 'are you like, going out with like Edward?' she asked me

'Jessica!!' Steven yelled

She let out a loud sigh 'fine!'

'Thankyou, know shall we get to work?' he asked 'please get your text book out to page 107 question 10B' we all got our books out and started working

About 20 minutes later the bell rang signalling the end of the period 2 we walked out side and into the courtyard were we could teleport

'You ready?' I asked him

'Yep! Lets do this!' I held his hand and in 5 seconds flat we were at a table in the food court

'Damn I wish I could teleport!' he smiled then Alice, Rose and Emmett walked up to us

'Hey guys! How did you get here so fast!?' Rose asked

'Bella teleported us here!' Jasper told them 'it's so awesome!'

'Cool! We have to do that some time' Alice told me 'here I got you lunch' Alice said as she gave me my lunch

'Thanks Al' I said

'Where's Edward?' Jasper asked

'He'll be here soon he just got kept back my the crow' Emmett told him

Jasper sighed 'what did he do this time?' he asked Emmett

'Nothing, she just doesn't like him' Emmett replied

'Who's 'the crow'?' I asked them

'She's our Drama teacher you and Emmett have her next' Rose told me

'Why do you call her the crow?' I asked

'She wears all black and can shape shift into a crow' Alice answered

'That'll be fun!' I said with fake sarcasm

'What'll be fun?' Edward asked as he walked up behind us and sat down at the table

'Oh, we were just telling Bella about the crow' Alice told him

'Oh! You'll love her Bella' he told me with fake sarcasm

'She can't be _that _bad!' I said

'Not _that _bad!?' Edward said 'just wait until you meet her _then_ you'll change you mind'

Just then some blonde bimbo walked up to us with two fake blonde bimbo's behind her

'Like hi Edward' she said with her back to me looking at Edward

'Um, hi Lauren' he said

'So like, I called you like the other day but like you changed your number?' she asked

'Oh, yeah sorry about that' Edward said sounding really annoyed

'It's alright I'll just like get it again' she said

'Yeah sure, I'll give it to you later' he told her

'Ok, so like what are you like doing tonight?' she asked him putting her hand on his shoulder

'I'm busy' he told her quickly

'Oh, what are you like doing?' she asked him

'I'm to dinner with my friend Bella' he told her pointing to me she turned around and gave me a death glare

'Oh a newby! That's like so nice of like you Edward!' she said turning around to face Edward again 'hi I'm like Lauren' she said really slowly like I was retarded

'Hi, it's nice to meet you I'm Isabella Swan' I told her

'Oh sorry, I think I got the wrong person, I'm looking for a Bella' she told me as she turned around to look for someone else

'Um, actually I'm Bella' I told her 'but only my friends call me that' I told her giving her a smirk

'Oh! Ok then _Isabella_' she said then something clicked in her head 'wait!? Isabella Swan!? _The _Isabella Swan?' she asked me 'the Isabella Swan who's the heir to the throne?' she asked me

'Yes, _that_ Isabella Swan' I told her rolling my eyes, she stomped her foot hard against the floor screaming then ran off

'Woah! What's with her?' I asked

'Oh don't worry about her she's just jealous that you're the heir of the throne' Alice rolled her eyes

'Oh, what is she?' I asked them

'She's a Mermaid' Rose told me

'Yeah, she thinks she's top shit because of it too' Emmett told me

'And as you probably can already see she thinks she can get anyone, and she has her eyes on Eddie boy here' Jasper finished

Edward rolled his eyes 'she's been at me for months!' he complained

'Aw! Poor Eddie!' I mocked/laughed

'It's not funny!' he told me

'You got to admit, it is pretty funny' Alice said 'how she follows you around all day and changed her timetable around just top be in all your classes'

'It's not funny, it's just annoying!' Edward said

'Wait! She changed her timetable juts to be in all of your classes!?' I asked shocked

'Yeah, it was pretty funny actually' Jasper answered

We all started to laugh

'I think I might have to get a restraining order against her' Edward said thoughtfully

'Or, you can tell her that you have a girlfriend already' Emmett suggested and everyone agreed

'Yeah, out who would agree to be my 'girlfriend'?' he asked

'Yeah, I suppose' Rose said

Then the bell rang ending out conversation we got up we walked to the exit of the food courts and went our separate ways

'You ready to meet the crow Bells?' Emmett asked me as we walked to our Soc 1 class

'Hells yeah!' I said as we walked into class and sat down at the back

'Get ready she's coming!' he told me

'How do you know?' I asked him

'I just know these things' he told me tapping the side of his brain just then a lady with long straight jet black hair walked in, she was wear a long black dress with black stilettos

'Hello Class' she said I in an angry tone 'to we're going to be learning about Shakespeare' she told us everyone groaned

'I'm not going to have any of that!' she snapped at us then one of Lauren's followers, Jessica I think, put her hand up

'Yes Jessica?' the crow asked

'I like just thought that like I might like tell you that like there's a new like student in out like class' she told her

'Oh! And who might that be?' she asked looking around the room she spotted me and gave me a glare I thought I heard he whisper 'one of them' under her breath

'Hello, what's your name?' she asked me

'Um, Isabella Swan' I said 'but I like to be called Bella'

'Oh, well I'm Penelope' she told me with a blank face 'would you like to tell the class about your self?' she asked me

'Um sure, but I'm quite sure that everyone's heard about me' I told her 'stuff travels fast'

'Oh well, I haven't heard' she told me giving me another death glare

'Ok well, I'm Bella Swan and I'm the Goddess of Love and Beauty which is also called a Krycept' I told her 'and last year I was chosen by Isis to be the heir of the throne with that I also got around 60 different powers' I said then sat back down

'Oh my god!' she said almost screaming she stood there for about 5 minutes with her mouth open so I looked into her mind to find out what she was thinking

Shit! I better be really nice to her and her friends to get on Isis's good side! That means I can't keep Edward in anymore damn!

I started to giggle and Emmett gave me a weird look so I told him what she was thinking

'YES!!!!!' he said as she shoot up form his chair and pumped his arms in victory and everyone looked at him the teacher finally snapped out of her shock and started yelling at Emmett

'Emmett Cullen!!!!!' she screamed 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR-' she stopped mid-sentence when I stood up 'can you please sit down Emmett?' she asked in a soft voice

'Sure miss!' Emmett boomed we both sat back down in our chairs

'Thankyou' she said 'Ok like I said before today we're learning about Shakespeare and there will be no complaining' she told us we got out our books and started to copy every thing off the board

'That was so awesome!' Emmett whispered to me when the teacher had her back to us 'she's never acted that way before wait until everyone else finds out'

'Quite!' crow snapped the she turned around and saw it was us talking she muttered a soft 'sorry' and went back to writing on the board, we both let out a small laugh then got back to our work.

About 10 minutes later the bell rang ending our lesson, we both walked out of the class to find everyone out side waiting for us

'How was crow?' Edward asked me

'Really good actually' I told him

'Yeah, she's like a completely different person' Emmett said

'What!?' Rose screamed 'she's actually nice to you guys!? But she hates you Emmett usually you would be in there right now getting a lecture! What did you do Bella?'

'Nothing' I told them

'Oh come on Bella! You would have had to do something to get her to be nice to you two' Jasper said

'Jazz, she's telling the truth she didn't do anything' Alice told him

'Yeah, all she did was tell her who she was' Emmett told them

'What do you mean?' Edward asked me 'so if I told her I was Edward Cullen she would be nice to me?'

I laughed 'no, I told her the I was the heir of the throne then she just stood there for what seemed like hours so I looked into her mind to find out what she was thinking and it was something like; _Shit! I better be really nice to her and her friends to get on Isis's good side! That means I can't keep Edward in anymore damn!_' I told them

'Wow! So that means that she's not going to keep me, Jasper and Emmett in anymore?' Edward asked me

'Probably' I told him 'now come on or we're going to be late!' I told Edward

'Cya at lunch!' Alice said as we walked to our next class

'So do you play an instrument?' I asked

'Yeah, I play the piano and compose music' he told me

'Wow! That's so awesome!' I told him

'Yeah, so what do you play?' he asked me

'Well I can play the flute, the harp and the violin but I had to learn them for my queen to be training' I told him 'but what I'm in this class for is singing'

'Cool, can you sing for me?' he asked me

'Only if you play for me' I told him

'Deal!' she said hold out his hand, there was this nice fuzzy feeling of holding his hand so I didn't let his hand go.

'Deal' I agreed and shook his hand then we walked into class hand in hand, everyone was already in class and there were nine ladies standing at the front of the class they all had long brown hair and were all wearing different colours.

'Nice to join us Edward' one of the ladies dressed in red said as we walked in

'Sorry Muse, I was just helping Bella to her class' Edward told her

'Ah yes! Isabella Swan is it?' The lady wearing blue asked me

'Yes, but please call me Bella' I said

'Well it's nice to meet you' the lady wearing all white said 'I'm Polyhymnia I teach lessons on songs to the gods' she told me

'And I'm Clio I'll be teaching Music history' the lady wearing all red

'I'm Urania and I teach Music Astronmy' the lady in blue told me

'Hello, my name is Melpomene and I will be teaching you Tragedy Music' the Lady wearing a yellow tee and skinny jeans told me

'My name's Thalia and I teach Comedy Music lessons' the lady in a green summer dress told me

'Please call me Terpsichore I will be teaching different types of dances' a lady wearing orange jewellery said

'Hi! I'm Calliope and I like teaching Epic poetry!' the smallest lady who was wearing all different types of purple said

'Call me Erato, and I teach Love Poetry' The lady sitting down on the desk wearing pink told me

'And finally, I'm Euterpe and I'll be teaching Lyric Poetry' The last lady told me, she was wearing all different colours 'But you can call all of us together muse

'It's very nice to meet you' I said 'and I look forward to this class' I told them

'We look forward to teaching you too' Erato said

'Now what instrument do you play?' Thalia asked me

'Well, I play the flute, the harp and the violin' I told them 'but I wanted to sing in this class'

'Well, ok we'll get you to sing for us soon' Melpomene told me 'would that be alright?' she asked me

'That'll be fine' I told them

'Wonderful!' Clio said 'I'm guessing you'll want to sit next to Edward?'

I looked over to Edward and he nodded at me telling me it was ok 'Yes please'

'Ok then' Urania said 'Lauren? Can you please move next to Mike?' she asked Lauren who was sitting at the back of the class room

'But Urania!' she complained

'No buts Lauren! Now move please' Calliope told her

'Fine!' Lauren complained as she got her books and walked over to the desk in front of her

'Thankyou' Polyhymnia said

'Go sit down at your desk and Polyhymnia will be with you soon' Euterpe told me

'Ok thanks' I said 'Oh! And can I please have Edward play the piano for me when I sing the song?' I asked

'Sure!' Terpsichore said

'Thank you' I said as Edward and I turned around to go to our seat

'Our pleasure!' they all said together

We walked to our seats and got out or books Lauren giving me a death glare the whole time

'So, care to tell?' I asked Edward as I nodded to the teachers

'Oh yeah! They are the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyne. They are known for the music of their song, which brings joy to any who hear it they all have their own special powers and colours; Clio, red (History), Urania, blue (Astronmy), Melpomene, yellow (Tragedy), Thalia, green (Comedy), Terpsichore, orange (Dance), Calliope, purple (Epic Poetry), Erato, pink (Love Poetry), Polyhymnia, white (Songs to the Gods), Euterpe, rainbow (Lyric Poetry)' he told me

'Wow! That's so awesome!' I said

'Yeah, I bet you have those powers too' he told me

'Probably, but I'll leave those powers to them' I told him

'So what song are you going to play?' he asked me

'I'm going to do the song I play for all my auditions' I told him smiling

'And what's that?' he asked me

'Love Story, By Taylor Swift' I told him

'Ok, I think I know how to play that one' he told me

'Good' I said smiling

'Bella, Edward?' Polyhymnia said we both looked up

'Yes?'

'Are you ready?' she asked us

'Yep!' we both said

'Ok, follow me' she said walking out of the door we followed after her to a room down the hall, inside there was a grand piano on a stage with a microphone in the centre of the stage.

'Ok Bella, get on stage and we'll get started' Polyhymnia said smiling at me

I got up on stage and Edward walked up to the piano and sat down 'ready?' he asked me

'Yep!' I answered then he started

I closed my eyes and started to sing;

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…

I heard clapping coming from where Polyhymnia was sitting and from the entrance of the theatre I opened my eyes to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie standing at the entrance, I smiled at them then looked at Polyhymnia as Edward walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders 'you were amazing!' he whispered in my ear

'Thanks' I whispered back

'Wow! You two were amazing!' Polyhymnia exclaimed

'Thank you' I said

'Hm… how would you two like to be in the school band?' she asked us

'Um…' we said

She laughed 'don't worry it's not one of those nerdy school bands!' she assured us 'trust me, you'll like it'

'How about we try it out?' Edward whispered to me 'it's might be fun'

'Ok' I answered him

'Ok, we'll try it out' I told her

'Great! Practice is here today after school' she told us

'Ok, we'll see you then' Edward said

'Have a good day!' she told us as she got out of her chair and walked out of the theatre

'Oh my god guys! That was so awesome!!' Alice screamed running down the stairs giving us a big bear hug

'Thanks' we both said in unison

'I wish I could sing like that!' Rose said as she got up on stage and gave us a hug too

'You two are like rock stars!' Emmett said

'Gee Bella, you were so connected to that song!' Jasper said

'Thanks everyone' I said 'now can we get to lunch?' I asked them 'I'm hungry'

'Of course!' Alice said 'now lets go!'

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy! So did you like that chapter? I hope you did I know it's been a while sense I've updated and I'm sorry but I had a lot of assignments and stuff.**

**Anyways… This chapter is the longest chapter I've done so far (16 pages) so I hope it makes up for the wait ******

**So the song that Bella sang, love story, It's not my favourite but yeah… anyways… outfits are on my profile.**

**The muse (which are the music teachers) are actually real greek goddesses! How awesome! Haha.**

**Anyways, I'll update soon hopefully, **

**xx blue.**


	4. You have to read this!

Heyy everyone!!

I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able 2 update for a while because there might be a cyclone on it's way here!!

So I'm sorry if I don't update for a while!! I hope to update soon and maybe with a new story!! (maybe)

Xx blue.


	5. Chapter 4

Isis Academy

**Chapter 4**

**}Edward{**

Damn Bella was good!! I mean she already told me she was a good singer but damn she was good! And she looked so beautiful up on the stage singing although… she's always beautiful and I've only known her for two days! And every time we touch each other there's this tingling feeling…

'Edward? You coming?' Bella asked pulling me out of my thoughts, everyone else had already walked out of the room and there was only Bella and I were in the room

'Yeah, I'm coming' I said as I walked over to here she took my hand in hers and walked out of the room

'You want to teleport?' she asked me

'Yeah, sure' I shrugged

'Ok, get ready' she told me 'and don't let go of my hand

'Ok' I said giving her hand a squeeze she smiled and then there was a swirl of all different colours around us than as fast as it came it was gone and we were sitting at our table in the corner of the food court

'Wow! That was amazing!' I said in awe

'Yeah, it is something' Bella said

'Now I know why Jasper liked it so much'

'What did I like so much?' I heard Jasper's voice say behind me I turned around to see everyone else standing behind us 'and how did you two get here so fast?' he asked

'We were just talking about teleporting' Bella told them

'Oh! Did you guys just teleport here?' Rose asked

'Yeah, you guys have to try it sometime!' I said

'Know you see why I was so excited' Jasper told me

'Bella can you please teleport us somewhere?' Emmett asked

'Yeah, pleeeeease Bella!?' Alice begged

'Ok, but after' she told them 'right now I'm hungry'

'Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!' Alice said jumping up and down

We all laughed 'Alice, calm down!' I told her

'Oh, sorry I just got a little bit excited' Alice told us

'We can tell' Rose told her and everyone laughed

'Anyways, what's with that?' Emmett asked nodding to mine and Bella's hands that were still intertwined

'Oh um, we were… teleporting and we had to um, hold hands to teleport and… yeah' Bella said blushing

'Riiight!' Alice said 'then why are you still hold each others hands?'

'Because we just got here' I told them letting go of Bella's hand

'Sure, sure' Rose said

'Can we just let it go?' I asked them 'what do you guys think about us joining the school band?'

'I think it's cool!' Emmett said

'Yeah, I've seen them play before their pretty cool!' Jasper told us

'Well how about we go to the practice today and we'll decide then?' Bella asked me

'Sure' I said 'this might actually be fun!'

'Yeah' she agreed then she turned back to everyone else 'so where do you guys want to teleport to?'

'Yay!' Alice and Emmett said at the same time 'how about to the gym?' Emmett suggested

'No! To the shopping mall! I haven't had my daily shopping spree yet!' as said

'Ok, how about I take Emmett to the gym and then I'll take Alice to the shopping mall _after _school?' Bella suggested

'Ok but you have to come with me' Alice said

'I'm fine with that!' Bella said then the Bell rang

'You guys want me to teleport you to your next lesson?' Bella asked everyone

Everyone agreed then Bella sent everyone to their classroom leave me and her alone again

'You ready for Biology?' I asked her

'Yep! Let's go' Bella said grabbing my hand straight away 'you want to teleport again?' she asked me

'Hm… I have a better idea!' I told her while crouching down 'get on my back' I told her

'Why?' she asked me

'I want to show you how I travel' I told her

'Can't I just run beside you?' she asked me

I stood up straight laughing 'I don't think you'll be able to run as fast as me' I told her

'Yeah, I bet I could run faster then you' she said with a mischievous grin

'Ok, I'll race you!' I said

'Ok' she agreed her smile getting bigger

'Ready, set…'

'See you in Class!' Bella said then ran off before I could say go, but what was weird was that she was running as fast as a vampire! Riiight! It's one of her powers! How could I be so stupid!

'Hey! You cheated!' I yelled then started running in the direction of the 2nd building

30 seconds later I was at the entrance of the Class room I opened the door and saw everyone already sitting down and the teacher at the front talking to the class.

'Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen!!' Helios snapped at me when he spotted me

'Sorry sir, I was um, busy doing something' I told him

'Ok, well please take your seat next to Isabella' he told me

'Yes sir' I said nodding my head, and then walked up the isle to my desk where Bella was already sitting down trying not to laugh

'Cheater!' I whispered as I sat down

_It's not my fault, you never told me to start on go!_ I heard Bella's voice in my head

'How did you do that!?' I asked here shocked

_One of my many powers_ she told me

'Awesome!' I whispered/shouted, I got a couple of weird looks from everyone in the class

'Mr. Cullen!' Helios snapped

'Sorry sir, I'm just really excited about this unit' I told him

'Oh, well I'm glad you're excited but please be a bit for quite' he told me

'Yes sir' I said then he turned back around to face the board I heard Bella giggle next to me I shot her a glare

_Sorry, how about we have a convo in our head? Just answer in your head_

Okay

_Awesome! So where are you going to take me for dinner tonight?_

Sorry, it's a secret

_Please…_ she begged giving me the puppy-dog-face

If I told you then it would be a secret

_Fine! Can you at least tell me what I should wear?_

I've already told Alice 

_Can you tell me? Pleeease?_

Nope, sorry

_But…_

No buts!

_Yes sir!_

Thankyou, after band practice your going to go shopping with Alice right?

_Yeees…_

Then that's when your going to get the clothes for tonight, so just listen to Alice when she tells you yo get something

_But she always tells me to get stuff, what if she tells me to get all these clothes that aren't for tonight?_

Well I can't do anything about that

_Ok, then why don't you come with me?_

Um… sorry I'm busy

_Suuure… your just scared of Alice_

True, but I really do have something I have to do

_Like what?_

Secret…

_Why is everything a secret?_

You'll find out tonight, promise

_You better keep that promise!_

I will

_That's right!_

Then the Bell rang.

Wow! That was fast!

_Time flies when your having fun…_

I laughed 'we can stop talking in our heads now'

'I know it's just fun!' she said

Then Rose and Alice walked up

'What's fun?' Alice asked

'The whole way through Biology we were having a little convo in our heads' i told them

'Riiight!' Rose said

'I was really fun!' Bella said

'Cool, we should have a three way in sport!' Alice said

'Yeah, that would be fun!' Rose added

'Maybe' I said 'so are me in the gym?' Bella asked them

'Yep! And we better get going or we'll be late!' Rose told her

'Ok I'm coming' Bella said 'Bye Edward! See you tonight!' she said then gave me a kiss on the cheek after she let go my cheek was still burning…

}Bpov{

After I let go of Edward and walked away my lips were still burning it felt so nice.

'So who's our teacher?' I asked Rose and Alice

'Hygea, she's the Goddess of health' Rose told me

'Awesome! What's she like?'

'She's a bit strict but she can be nice' Alice told me

'So she doesn't like barbie?' I asked

'Yep, like Lauren and her hags' Alice told me

'And she doesn't like me that much either' Rose told me

'Why?'

'I don't know, probably because she thinks I'm one of the hags or something?'

'Well I'll have to change that won't I?' I asked

'Really? Would you do that?'

'I don't really have to do anything' I reminded her 'all I have to do is tell her who I am'

'Oh yeah, I can't wait to see her face when she snaps at me for something then you step up behind me!' she said

'Yeah, you should of seen crow's face when I stepped up for Emmett! That was funny!' I told them

'Ok, were here now! Get ready to meet Hygea!' Alice told me

'I'm ready!' I said sucking in a breath of air then we opened the doors, there standing right in front of the doors facing us was who I guessed to be Hygea

'Your late!' she snapped to us

'Sorry Hygea, we were just showing Bella around' Alice said, that's when Hygea noticed me

'Oh, hello I'm Hygea' she said sticking her hand out to me to shake it, I took it and introduced myself

'Hi, I'm Isabella' I told her 'but please call me Bella'

'Well Bella, would you care to tell everyone about yourself?' she asked me indicating to the people sitting on the bleachers 'I know you've probably introduced yourself a lot today but I would still like you to introduce yourself'

'Ok' I said looking at everyone on the bleachers 'Well, I'm Bella Swan as you all probably know' I told everyone 'And I moved here from California, I'm The goddess of Love and Beauty, I'm also know as the-'

'Rosalie! That's enough!' Hygea interrupted snapping at Rosalie for tripping over the stairs to get up to a seat

'I didn't do anything!' Rosalie screamed 'Tanya tripped me!'

'Stop blaming people!' Hygea answered back 'Know shut up and sit down!' Rosalie groaned and sat down next to Alice

'Anyway, as you were saying Bella' Hygea said turning back to me

'Oh, I'm also known as a Krycept. Last year I was chosen by Isis to be the heir to the throne and also with that I got around 60 different powers' I looked around to see everyone except Alice and Rose with shocked expressions on their faces 'Oh, and I don't like people talking to my friends like that' I said directing it to Hygea then gave her a look, she saw me give her the look and she looked down at the floor in shame

'Thank you' I said then walked up to where Alice and Rose were sitting, on the way up the girl I assumed to be Tanya tried to trip me but I used my elemental powers to splash water onto her making her look like a drowned cat, everyone started laughing at her while she screamed and ran to the bathrooms to change

I sat down next to Rose and Alice and straight away they started talking

'Oh my god Bella! That was sooo awesome!' Alice started

'Yeah, and thank you for sticking up for me!' Rose finished

'Don't mention it' I said

'So was that Tanya I wet?' I asked 'because if it wasn't then I should apologise'

'Yeah, it was Tanya' Alice assured me

'Good' I said 'so is she one of the hags too?' I asked them

'Yeah, she's so even more desperate to get Edward then Lauren is because she's actually gone out with Edward' Rose told me

'So she's a vamp?' I asked

'Yep!' Alice answered

Before I could say anything else Hygea started talking again

'Ok everyone, today we're going to have a game of volley ball!' she told us all 'the teams will be mixed and _everyone _will be participating!' she told us looking directly at all the girls 'do you understand?'

Everyone agreed then go up from where they were sitting and set up to volleyball nets after that we all got into 3 teams, with 8 people in each team, and started playing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the end of the class we ended up winning both of our games our whole class had one more lecture from Hygea about being healthy and fit then we were let go we met the guys in the outside in front of the water fountain

'So what did Hygea get you in trouble for this time?' Emmett asked Rose as we walked up to them

'Nothing' Rose told him giving him a peck on the cheek

'Yeah, when we first came in she snapped at Rose for 'tripping over' Tanya's foot' Alice told them 'then Bella told her who she was and then told her that she doesn't like people snapping at her friends and she shut up straight away'

'Oh my god!' Jasper said shocked 'you can shut any teacher up!'

'Yeah! That's so awesome!' Edward agreed

'I wonder if you could shut Isis up…' Rose thought out loud

'I don't think I can' I told her

'But she can make her be nice' Alice added

'Anyways. Weren't we going shopping?' I asked Alice and Rose trying to change the subject

'Oh yeah!' Alice said jumping up and down at the subject 'come on lets go!'

We started to walk away then I remembered something, I turned around to Edward

'See you tonight' I said giving him a dazzling smile then walked away with Alice and Rose

We got to the mall in 20 seconds thanks to my teleporting skills and walked into the entrance of the mall

'So where to first?' I asked

'Victoria Secrets!' Alice screamed at the same time as Rose screamed;

'Mermaid beach!'

'Wow! You guys have those shops here?' I asked

'Yeah! We have everything!' Alice told me

'Like Forever 21 and Miss shop?' I asked them

'Yep!' Rose told me 'but lets go to Mermaid Beach first!'

'I thought we were here to get a dress for me tonight' I told them

'OH yeah!' Alice said 'but first lets go to Victoria Secrets!'

I groaned and agreed because secretly I like Victoria secrets too.

5 dresses, 10 shoes, 5 designer jeans, 3 skirts, 6 tees, 4 shorts and 12 bags later we were done with shopping today.

At 5:00 we got back to Alice's and my dorm and got ready for my date with Edward they sat me down on a seat and started playing 'Bella Barbie' on me

'This is so awesome!' Alice screamed 'your going to be the cutest couple!'

'Alice, this doesn't mean that we're a couple' I told her while Rose put on my lip gloss

'I know, but you well' she assured me

'How do you-' I started then remembered that she can see the future 'Oh!' I said

'SO do you guys know were he's taking me?' I asked them

'Maybe…' Rose said

'Is that a yes or a no?' I asked them

'It's a we're not telling you' Alice sang twirling around me

'Please!' I begged them batting my eyelashes which was really hard when Rose was putting mascara on

'Nope! Sorry!' Rose answered

'Edward make us swear buy our wardrobe that we won't tell you' Alice finished

'What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him' I smiled at them

'Yeah, but you know he'll find out' Alice told me

'Being a Mind reader and all…' Rose finished

'I'm guessing it's not a fancy restaurant' I guessed thinking about my new outfit

'Nope!' Alice said popping the 'p'

'Good, I really don't feel like going out to a fancy place' I sighed in relief

'Trust me Bella, you'll love where he's taking you' Rose assured me, finishing with my make up

'How about we curl her hair?' Alice asked Rose

'Perfect!' Rose answered as she plugged in the curling iron but I stopped them

'You know I can curl my hair without the iron right?' I asked them

'We know!' Alice said

'But it's much more fun this way!' Rose added

'Ok then, if you want to waste time…' I said

'It's not wasting time!' Alice snapped at me, defending her obsession

'Ok, all done!' Rose said finished hair

'Really?' I asked 'how did you do that so fast?'

'I'm an expert with curling irons' she assured me

'Yeah, Emmett LOVES her hair curled' Alice told me

'Anyways' Rose said getting the subject of her 'go get changed' she told me giving my clothes

'Oh! Any try not to ruin your hair!' Alice told me

'And don't look in the mirror yet either!' Rose said as I walked into the bathroom

I walked into my bathroom and changed into my new outfit very quickly but carefully then walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice and Rose sitting on my bed waiting for me when they saw me they both smiled and stood up to walk over to me

'You like?' I asked giving them a model like pose

'Perfect!' Rose answered

'Want to have a look?' Alice asked pulling the sheet over the mirror off

'Ok' I answered and walked over to the mirror

I looked into the mirror; I was wearing a cream belted tunic with black skinny jeans my shoes were black ballet flats with gold buckles on the front, I was wearing a gold metal bangle set, a gold bow ring and chanel black stunned earrings.

My hair was in curls and I had a small black bow in it, I had black mascara and light eyeliner on with light pink eye shadow on with a little bit of blush, I actually looked… beautiful!

'Wow!' I said shocked

'I knew you would like it!?' Alice said her smile widening and starting to jump up and down

'You know everything Alice' Rose said

'I know!' Alice sung spinning around us

We laughed at each other a while longer until there was a knock at the door, I got up to get the door put Alice pulled back down, I looked at her confused

'Let him wait!' she whispered

'Oh!' I mouthed

After his 7th knock Alice finally let me answer it, I opened the door and there he was, Edward was standing there looking like a Greek god, he was wear a green button up with denim jeans, damn!

'Um, hi' Edward said 'you ready?' he asked holding out his hand for me to take

'Yep!' I said 'one sec!' I told him as I walked back into my dorm to get my bag, I saw Alice and Rose standing in the lounge room pretending to wait a documentary on… spiders?

They saw me looking at them confused

'What?' Alice asked 'we like…' she looked back at the TV 'spiders!'

'Suuure!' I said walking to the door

'Good luck!' Rose yelled before I walked out the door

I closed the door and walked over to Edward to take his hand

'Ready!' I said taking his hand

'So what was that about spiders?' Edward asked me as we walked to the elevator

'Oh, Alice and Rose were "watching" a documentary on spiders' I told him

'That must me interesting!' he chuckled as we got into the elevator

'So where are we going?' I asked him

'I told you it's a secret!' he said as the doors closed

'Pleeease!?' I complained

'Nope!'

'Eddieeeee!' I whined in a sweet little kids voice giving him the puppy dog eyes

He looked at me then away then back at me then let out a loud breath of air

'Please?' I asked in a whisper blinking my eyes, he shook his head trying to clear it

'Sorry, but no' he told me, really looking sorry so I decided to let it go

'Ok then, I'll let it go' I told him

'Thank you' he said 'you don't know how hard it is to resist that face' he told me

'I should us it more often then' I told him laughing, by that time we were at the car park we walked over to a silver volvo and stopped

'Here's my baby!' he told me opening the car door for me

'Your baby?' I asked raising my eyebrows

'Yes, my baby' he told me 'know are you going to get in or not?' he asked me smiling

'Oh, yeah' I said getting in 'thanks'

He closed the door and was in the front seat a second later

'You go any music?' I asked him as he started the car

'Yeah, here' he said handing me a cd case

'Thanks' I said opening the case, I saw a lot of cd's that I liked then I came across one of my all time favourite cd's

'Debussy?' I asked him

'Yeah, do you listen to it?' he asked me

'Yeah' I told him 'it's one of my favourites'

'You can play it if you want' he told me, I put the cd in a played it the first song was Clair de lune then I got an idea, I turned the volume down then looked at Edward

'How long is it?' I asked

'Not very' he told me

'Long enough to play 20 questions?' I asked him

'Probably' he told me 'you first'

'Ok, what's you favourite colour and why?' I asked him

'Blue and brown' he told me 'brown because it's the colour of your eyes and blue because it's my favourite colour on you' he told me

'Really?' I asked him

'Yes' he told me 'now what's _your_ favourite colour?' he asked me

'Um, Green' I told him

'Because…?'

'You never told me that I had to tell you why' I told him

'Fair enough' he said

'Where's your favourite place to be?' I asked him

'Play my piano or with you' he told me

'With me?' I asked him

'I know we've only known you for like 2 days but, I always feel safe with you' he told me truthfully

'Yeah, me too' I admitted

'So, where's your favourite place to be?' he asked me

'Probably up on stage or with you' I told him smiling at him

'Favourite country?' I asked him

'Probably Australia' he told me 'even though I couldn't go out that much'

'Really? Me too' I told him 'I love Australia I really want to go back their soon'

'Me too' he said 'how about we get everyone together on the holidays and we go there?'

'Really?' I asked 'you promise?'

'Yes, I promise' he promised me

'Thank you soooo much!' I screamed jumping up and down on the seat

'So, what's you favourite meal and desert?' he asked me

'Um, anything Italian for my meal and tiramisu for my desert' I told him smiling

'So what's _your_ favourite… type of blood?' I asked him

'Definitely Mountain Lion' he told me

'What's your favourite flower?' he asked me

'Freesias' I told him 'I had them in my garden at home and I also have a freesia soap and moisturiser'

'That explains a lot' he said

'Explains what?' I asked him

'That you smell like freesias' he told me 'and strawberries' he added

'I have strawberry shampoo too' I told him 'do you like the smell?'

'I love it' he told me 'I wish I could bottle it up and carry it around with me forever' he chuckled

'I'll give you my moisturiser and shampoo if you like' I joked

'I'll keep you to that' he chuckled

'So where are you taking me?' I asked him

'Hop out of the car and you'll find out' he told me

'We're here already?' I asked

'Yes' he told me 'stay here' he said getting out of the car

In seconds he was at my door opening it for me, he held out his hand for me to take it, I took his hand and got out of the car

'Thanks' I said smiling at him

'My pleasure' he said kissing the back of my hand 'and before you say anything no, this is not where we're having dinner'

'Ok' I said looking around, we were parked on the side of the road and there was a rainforest lining the road 'where are we going then?'

'Hop on my back and you'll find out' he told me

'Why?' I asked

'So we can get there faster' he told me

'You know I can ran at vampire speed too?' I asked him

'Really?' he asked 'follow me then'

'Ok, I'll race ya!' I said

'You sure?'

'Yep! Bring it on!'

'Ready, set, go!!' Edward said and we were off

I already knew where to go because I could smell Edwards scent he must come here often then…

I stopped at the end of the trial and gasped

'Oh my god!!' I said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I hope you like this chapter!!

This is officially my longest chapter!! {19 pages}

Anyways… sorry I took a while to write this chapter but it's longer then the others and I do have a life… {Not saying that you guys don't}

And I also have a lot of assignments to do because it's the end of the term!! Yay 

Don't forget that the Outfits are on my profile && also what Rosalie, Alice and Bella look like in their no-human forms

Hope to update soon!!

Xx blue.


	6. AN please read! very important!

Heyy Everyone!!

No this isn't a chapter and im sorry but could be important for some of you, so please read. I promise you'll like my idea!

Ok, so I've already done this in my other story 'Together Forever' but I don't think that stories going to get anywhere so I'm not going to do it anymore. Sorry

But anyways back to my idea. I reckon it would be really awesome to be a character of a story so I'm giving you guys the chance to be a character of this story!

All you have to do is tell me what kind of mythical creature you would like to be like a pixie, vampire, mermaid, siren, shape shifter etc. if you want to be a god/goddess please tell what type 

Also tell me the name of your character, what they look like, age, power and everything like that so I'll have to make up stuff and you might not like that

OH! And can you also tell me your personality and style (for the character)

I think that's all… yeah! That's it 

I hope to update really soon!

Xx blue.


	7. Chapter 5

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 5**

**}Bella{**

'Oh my god!!' I said

I was in a beautiful meadow, there were rose petals scattered on the grass floor, there was a path from candles leading to the middle of the meadow where there was a picnic blanket with all different variety's of food in the middle, it looked beautiful!

'Do you like it?' Edward asked from behind me

'It's beautiful!' I said in awe 'thank you so much!' I said giving him a big hug

'I'm glad you like it' he chuckled 'know, you hungry?'

'Just a little' I told him

'Then come with me' he said taking my hand in his, making that tingling feeling go through me again, and led me to the blanket we sat down and Edward gave me a plate

'Pick what ever you want' he told me

'You really didn't have to do this you know' I told him

'I know, but I wanted to' he told me smiling 'know what would you like?'

I looked at all the variety of food in front of me then I found my favourite dish of all time

'Mushroom Ravioli!!' I basically screamed 'that's like my absolute favourite!' I told him

'Really?' he asked 'well I'm glad I brought it then' he told me

'Thank you' I said softly

'As I said before, the pleasure is all mine' he told me

'So, we never got to finish those 20 questions' I told him

'Ah yes! How about you get your food and then we can play while you eat?'

'Ok' I said putting food on my plate

'So where were we?' Edward asked

'I believe it was your turn' I told him

'Ok, what's your favourite movie?'

'Easy, Romeo and Juliet' I told him

'So you like the classics?'

'Yep! I'm a classics girl' I told him 'know, what's your favourite time of the day?'

'Twilight' he told me

'It's scary how much we have in common' I said

'It is' he agreed

'So, what's your favourite book?' he asked me

'Wuthering Heights' I told him

'Favourite Memory as a human?' I asked

'I don't remember everything about my human life but I don't know my favourite memory' he told me 'it was when I was 7 years old and it was my birthday, my dad went out to town one day to get me my birthday present he came back two hours later with a delivery truck following behind him, he parked his car and got out to open the truck door, inside was a piano, that was the first time I played the piano' he told me

'Wow! So you've been playing the piano since you were seven?'

'Yeah, my mother used to sit down with me every afternoon and listen to me play, I even composed a song for her' he told me

'Really? I would love to hear it sometime' I told him

'Anytime' he said 'back to the questions, have you ever had a boyfriend and who?' he asked me I let out a loud sigh

'One, he's name is Jacob Black we were best friends since birth' I told him

'What happened?' he asked me

'That's two questions but I'll let it go' I told him 'he was a werewolf but he never told me even though I already knew' I started

_**Flash back**_

'Ok, this is it' I said to myself as I drove to my boyfriend of 2 years house 'I'm going to tell him and nothing can stop me'

I stopped out side of Jacob's house and got out the door was already open so I walked in and went to his room what I saw in front of me was _not _at all what I expected

There sitting right on Jacob's bed was Leah my _best friend_ straddling/making out with Jacob my _boy friend_ I dropped what I had in my hands and they both looked at me

Both their eyes widened the Jacob push Leah off him and stood up

'I already told you! I'm not interested I already have a beautiful, loving girlfriend!' he yelled at Leah

'What are you talking about!?' Leah screamed back 'you told me you two were over!'

Jacob looked at me then back at Leah

'That's bullshit and you know it!!' he yelled

'Bella, I'm so sorry! He told me you two were over' Leah begged me

'Know _that's _bull shit Leah!' I yelled

'Bella baby, I knew you'd believe me!' Jacob said walked up to me and tried to give me a hug but I pushed him away

'I don't believe either of you!' I screamed 'I loved and trusted you Jacob! Did you even love me!?' I asked, oh no! here comes the tears..

'Of course I did baby and I still do' he told me

'Then why are you making out with my best friend!?' I yelled 'no wait! Let me change that! My _ex-_best friend!!!' I screamed at Leah

'Bella I'm so-' Leah started but I cut her off

'Don't even start!' I screamed 'you, you were my _best friend_! How could you!? And don't even try to tell me that you thought we were through! Because you would have been the first I would of called!' I yelled even louder, tears were now pouring down my face

'I don't believe you two' I said then stormed out of the house

My elemental powers were now going off I couldn't control anything, it was pouring so much I couldn't see and the wind was blowing so hard it could of lifted me off the ground

'Bella! Wait!!!' I heard Jacob yell running behind me he caught up to me and turned me around to face him

'Go away Jacob! I don't want to see your face ever again!' I screamed

'Please Bella, don't leave me!' he begged 'I still love you!'

'Bull shit Jacob! That's what you are!' I screamed and turned back around to get in my car but he stopped me again

'Bella please' he begged 'don't leave me'

'Go away Jacob' I growled

'But-' he started

'I don't want to hear about it' I told him 'I don't want to see your face again' I said 'mongrel!!!!!' I screamed then ran to my car

The wind was blowing so hard it looked like there was a cyclone coming there were lightening bolts striking the trees around me and thunder rolling in I looked back at Jacob standing in the same position as I left him in then sped away

_**End of flash back**_

'I'm so sorry Bella' he told me

'I'm not finished' I told him

'Oh, there's more?' he asked me

'Only one' I assured him 'his name was James we were together for three year' I told him

_**Flash back**_

I was sitting at _Madison's _waiting for my boyfriend, James. It was our three-year anniversary and we decided to meet here for dinner then go back to his house, I've been waiting for an hour until my phone rang, but it wasn't James though.

'Hello?' I asked

'Hi, is this Isabella Swan?' I heard him ask

'Yes, this is her' I said 'who may I ask is calling?'

'This is Dr, Yorkie I've called to tell you that your boyfriend James is here in hospital, he was at the local jewellers when a man with a gun came in, James tried to protect the store clerk and got shot he's self' he told me

'Oh my god! Is he ok?' I asked him tears escaping from my eyes 'I'm coming over right now!' I told him

'The shot just messed his heart and chipped his rib, we think he'll be alright but there's still a chance that he might die' he told me

'Thank you' I said 'I'll be right over' I told him tears running down my face

'Drive safe' he told me then hung up

When I got there I ran into the reception desk

'Hello, how may I help you?' the receptionist asked me in a to calm voice

'I'm here to see my Boyfriend James Maluri' I told her 'he just got here'

'Oh yes! Dr. Yorkie told me you'll be coming, right this way' she said showing me to where James was

When I got in the room where James what I ran straight over to him

'James!' I screamed as I gave him a big hug 'I thought I lost you!'

'Don't worry Baby, I'll never leave you' he told me giving me a kiss on the lips

'I love you James Maluri' I told him

'I love you too, Isabella Swan' he told me 'and I want to spend the rest of my life with you' he told me 'Isabella Swan? Well you marry me?' he asked me pulling out a HUGE diamond ring

'Oh James!' I gasped giving him the biggest hug I could muster 'of course I will!' I said

'I love you Bella, with all my heart' he said then pulled me into a passionate kiss

I spent the rest of the night with James we talked and kissed every 5 minutes, soon after we both feel asleep, James holding me securely to him

I woke up to a buzzing of a machine and lots of people around me and James

'W-what's going on?" I asked

'It's James, he's stopped breathing' one of the nurses told me

'He suffered from an aneurism' another nurse told me

'What!?' I screamed 'no! It can be!!!!!' I screamed even louder

'I'm sorry' Dr. Yorkie said coming up behind me

'We were meant to get married!!!!' I said softly, tears streaking down my face making my face all red and puffy

'We're so sorry' he said 'would you like us to call any of his or your family?' he asked me

'No, I'll call them' I told him

'Ok, call if you need anything' he told me

'Thank you' I said then got up and grabbed my phone

'Hello?' my dad's voice said through the phone

'Dad?' I asked sniffling

'What is it darling!?' he said starting to panic

'It's James' I told him

'If his hurt you one little-' he started but I cut him off

'No, he didn't hurt me' I told him 'he's- he's dead' I said tears pouring down my face

'Oh my god!!' he said 'what happened?' he asked

'Meet me at the hospital and I'll tell you' I told him

'Ok, I'll be there straight away with your mum' he told me

'Ok' I said then hung up the phone

Because James didn't have any family left I didn't have to call anyone else so I just sat there all alone… forever

_**end of flash back**_

'Oh Bella I'm so sorry' Edward said 'you didn't have to tell me' he said wiping away a couple of tear from my face

'No, it's alright' I said 'I feel a little bit better letting it out'

'You know, you don't have to be alone forever, you could always let someone else in' he told me

'I know, but from what relationships I've experienced I don't think I can trust anyone boy again' I told him 'they either leave forever or betray me'

'Not all of us are like that' he told me

'I know, but what if I never find the right one?' I asked

'Don't worry, you will' he told me pulling me into a hug

'Thank you' I whispered 'for everything'

'Anything for you' he told me

**Apov!! It will usually be Edward or Bella's POV but I just had to put this in ******

…'_Thank you' Bella whispered 'for everything'_

'_Anything for you' Edward answered back_

_They stayed in their embrace for ages until Bella stopped crying_

'_Bella, I have some to tell you…'_

'Alice, why can't you just come in here and watch the movie like the rest of us?' Rose interrupting my vision 'there's no need to eaves drop!'

'Rose!' I screamed 'you just interrupted a very important part! He was just about to ask her!!!!'

'Oh my god! Really!?' she screamed 'Shit! I'm so sorry for interrupting!' she said walked into the kitchen where I was

'Oh well, we'll find out soon enough, come on let's go and watch the movie' I said walking to the lounge room

**Epov**

'Thank you' she said softly 'for everything'

'Anything for you' I said hugging her back

We stayed like that for a while until Bella stopped cry then I pulled her back to I could see her face

'Bella, I have something to tell you' I said

'What is it?' she asked me

I took a deep breath and started…

'I know we've only known each other for only a couple of days but it feels like I've known my whole life' I told her

'Me too' she told me

'Alice told me the day before you came to this school that we were meant to be together, kind of like soul mates' I told her 'I just ignored her visions that she had the, the visions she had were of you and me, watching the sun rise to you and me lying in bed together'

'Wow!'

'I always thought that there was no such thing as soul mates' I paused for a little while 'then I meet you, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true' I told her

'Edward I-' Bella said but I cut her off

'Let me finish please, I know that you probably won't feel the same but please let me say this' I told her 'do you ever feel the little electric shock that goes through your body when we touch?' I asked her, she nodded her head

'Well, I asked Alice about it today and she told me that it's because we're meant to be together, I know that you've been in some terrible relationships but Bella, I promise I will never leave you' I promised

'So, I know my next question' I told her 'will you be my girl friend?' I asked her

'I have a question for you too' she told me

'Yes?' I asked

'Will you every leave me?'

'Never' I answered

'Will you always stand by me?'

'Always'

'Will you love me?'

'Forever'

'The yes' she told me

'Yes what?' I asked her

'Yes, I will be your girlfriend!' she told me pulling me into a tight hug

'Really?' I asked

'Really' she told me

Then I pulled her into a passionate kiss…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So how did you like that chapter?**

**Yay! Edward and Bella are together!! I couldn't let them be apart for much longer ******

**But it's not the end of the story yet! Far from it! Trust me.**

**So I go the reviews about you guys being in my story and I'll put you guys in the story very soon, promise.**

**There's still time to be in my story so if your interested please tell me what you want your character to be like and if they have a bf or gf and I'll put you in my story ******

**All I need you guys to go is feel out the following;**

**Name;**

**Age;**

**Creature;**

**Looks;**

**Colour; (every magical creature needs their own colour)**

**Power;**

**Personality;**

**Relationship;**

**And if your in a relationship please feel out the same thing for that person ******

**I'd like to thank locknessmonster 11 for helping me with my story and encouraging me with your super awesome reviews!**

**Hope to update soon.**

**Xx blue.**


	8. Capter 6

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 6**

**}Bella{**

'Really' I told him

Then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. But it was quickly ended by my phone ringing I let out a loud groan and picked up my phone, I looked at the caller I.D that said 'Alice'

'What do you want!?' I snapped at her

'Geez Bells, calm down!' she told me 'I just wanted to tell you that Polyhymnia came to our dorm room looking for you and Edward before'

'Why?' I asked her

'Don't you remember!?' she asked 'you and Edward had that audition today!'

'Oh shit!' I said getting up off Edward 'I totally forgot about that!' I said

'Don't worry, I told her that you and Edward were out shopping for something' she told me 'and she told me to tell you and Edward to come to the music room tomorrow in yours and Edwards spare block'

'Thank you so much Alice!' I said 'I knew there was a reason that I had you as a friend'

'No problem, I'll let you get back to kissing Edward now' she told me

'How did you-' I stopped in mid sentence 'Oh!' I said 'stupid future seeing pixie!' I said

'You love me' she sang then hung up

'Who was that?' Edward asked me, walked up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist

'Alice, she told me that Polyhymnia came around before looking for us' I told him 'because we missed practice'

'Shit!' he said 'I totally forgot about that' he said letting go of me and picking everything up off the ground

'What are you doing?' I asked him

'We have to go see Poly' he told me

'Don't worry, Alice told her that we were out shopping for something' I told him 'so we have to meet her in the music room in our spare block'

'Oh, well that's good' he said

'Yeah, do you know she's been watching us this whole time?'

'What do you mean watching us?'

'In her visions' I told him

'That sneaky little pixie!' he said putting everything that he picked put back down

'Yeah, oh well at least now we don't have to tell everyone' I said

'Yeah, that's true' he said 'Some sit down' he said patting a spot next to him

I sat down next to him a put my head in his lap

'What time is it?' I asked him

'Um, 3 o'clock' he told me

'Am?' I asked

'Yeah, it doesn't feel like we've been here that long' he said

We talked for a little but longer until the sun started rising

'We should go now' Edward said

'Can't we just stay here forever?'

'We could, but people would miss us' he told me 'but I promise we'll come back here soon'

'Promise?'

'I promise' he said

'Ok, let s go then' I said

We got up off the ground and picked everything up then I got an idea

'Edward, can you please through those thing up it he air for me?' i asked him, pointing to the stuff in his hands

'Why would I do that?' he asked

'Secret…' I told him 'please for me?' I asked

'But they'll all fall to the ground and brake!' he told me

'No they won't, I promise' I said

'Ok, then if you promise' he said then through everything he had in his hand up in the air and just before they hit the ground I used my levitating power to levitate them

I let out a laugh then kept walking with the levitating objects following behind me

'Show off!' Edward said

'You love it' I told him

'Yes I do' he said then kept on walking

When we got to the car we put everything in the boot then drove off to the school. When we got there I again waited in the car for Edward to open my door for me. There were a few students out side (because we can't sleep) so when Edward put his arm around my waist they all let out a loud gasp and ran inside to tell all their friends, we made it to my dorm and even before I could take my key out to unlock the door Laice opened it and gave me a big hug

'I'm so happy for you two!!!' she squealed 'you know what this means right?' she asked I shook my head

'We can go on triple dates!!!!!!' she screamed jumping up and down

'Alice, please at least let us into the room' I told her

'Oh, right sorry' she said stepping aside for us to walk in

'Here's the newest couple!' Emmett boomed from the lounge as we walked in

'Thank god you're here' jasper said 'Alice has been driving me crazy with excitement' he told us

'Aw! You two are the cutest couple!' Rosalie cooed form next to Emmett

'I'm soooo excited' Alice said jumping up and down 'I can't WAIT to see Lauren and Tanya's faces tomorrow!' she squealed

'Alice, please calm down!' Jasper said

'Yeah, Alice please' Edward begged

But she just kept talking and jumping around, so I did the only thing I could, I touched her on the shoulder and she feel straight asleep

'Bella!!! What did you just do!?!?' Jasper yelled running up to Alice

'Jasper, calm down' I said 'I only put her to sleep, she'll wake up in about 2 hours, enough time to get ready for school' I told him

'Oh, sorry Bella' he said 'I just thought that you hurt her or something'

'Don't worry Jasper, she's one of my best friends I'll never hurt her' I told him

We all sat down on the lounge and watched movies until Alice woke up and we had to get ready for school, Rosalie and Emmett left to get ready, Jasper and Edward stayed to say goodbye

'So, I'll see you soon for wood work?' Jasper asked me

'Yep' I said 'please tell me this teacher is easy' I begged

'Don't worry, Cecrops is pretty cool' he told me 'he's half human half serpent it's so awesome!'

'Good' I said 'see you soon' I said as he walked out the door

'So I'll see you at morning tea?' Edward asked me

'Yep!' I said kissing his lips 'see you then'

'Bye love' he said then walked out the door

'Love?' Alice asked 'that's stupid!'

'Is not!' I said

'Is too'

'What's your nickname then?' I asked her

'Snuggle puss' she blushed, I let out a loud laugh

'Snuggle puss!?' I said 'and you think mines stupid!'

'Shut up!' she said 'I like it'

'Sorry' I said

'It's alright, you should her Rose's' she told me

'Oh?' I asked 'do tell'

'Sex kitten' she told me

'Sex kitten!?!?!?!?' I said bursting out with laugher

'Shut up!!!!' I heard Rose say form her dorm room

'Sorry Rose!' I said 'it's just so funny!'

'Well I like it!!!' she yelled back

After that little discussion we all got dressed and ready for school, Today I was wearing; a white and black strapless cocktail dress with ruffle Bolero with forever 21 black heels.

I walked out of my bathroom and saw Alice and Rose waiting for me

Alice was wearing, a Plaid belted pencil skirt with a white sleeve blouse with _my _Kurt Geiger glitter heels

'Alice!' I complained she looked down at her shoes

'Sorry Bella, but I saw that you would let me wear them so I just put them on' he told me

'Ok, you can wear them but next time please ask' I told her

'Thanks Bella!' she said giving me a hug then I looked over at Rosalie

She was wearing a red thigh long dress with thick straps with Red satin Steve Madden heels

'Ok, one what's with the red?' I asked 'and two, why aren't you wearing black and white?'

'Didn't the receptionist tell you?' she asked 'well, we all have our own colours her at school and we're aloud to wear them as our uniform too and my colours red' she told me

'Yeah, and mines purple' Alice told me

'What's my colour?' I asked

'We don't know, the receptionist should of told you' Rose told me

'But don't worry, because you can just ask Isis what your colour is' Alice told me

'Ok, I'll see her today then' I told them

'Ok, know that we're off that subject can we go know?' Rose asked

'Yep! Lets go' I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door we caught the elevator down to the bottom floor then met up with the boys at the fountain

'Hello Beautiful' Edward said wrapping his arms securely around my waist

'Hello' I said kissing his cheek

'You know, this really sucks' he told me as we walked to the buildings

'What sucks?' I asked

'Not being in all of your classes' he told me

'I Agree' I told him

'You know, I could always talk to Isis about changing my schedule' he told me

'I don't think that'll work' Emmett said behind us

'He's right you know' Rose said

'Yeah, Isis only listens to Bella' Alice added

'Then why doesn't Bella ask?' Emmett asked

'I don't think that'll work' Jasper said 'I know Bella can get all the teachers to do what ever she wants but Isis is different'

'I don't know Jasper' Rose said 'Isis has to suck up to Bella so she doesn't change her mind about being the heir of the throne because Eris will be the heir of the throne if Bella isn't'

'Yeah, and that would be bad' Alice added

'Why?' I asked

'Because Eris is the goddess of discord and she's evil' Edward told me

'Oh' I said 'that's not good'

'So that's why Isis sucks up to you…' Jasper said

'So that means she'll let me change my schedule' is aid

'Yeah' Edward said 'but how about I change my schedule instead of you changing yours?'

'Um, ok' I said 'why?' I asked

'Lauren' Edward said

'Oh yeah! She's the one in everyone of your classes' I said

'Yeah so how about we go see Isis after school?' he asked me

'Sure' I said smiling 'but I'm still going to miss you'

'Me too' he said then we had to go our classrooms

'Bye' I said 'see you in the food court'

'Bye love' he said then gave me a kiss 'have fun!'

'So you ready for two blocks of wood work?' Jasper asked me as Edward walked away

'Yep! Lets go' I said then started walked of to the work shop

When we got there we walked up to the backbench.

'Good Morning Class' said whom I guessed to be Cecrops 'today we will be making a foot stool' he told us 'know you know what to do so get to it!'

We all went off in our separate directions to get our tools and wood, once Jasper came back with all the tools and wood we got to work.

We finished five minutes before the bell rang so we got to leave class early

'How did you like the class?' Jasper asked me

'Yeah, it was alright' I told him, then a girl with long brown curly hair with light blue eyes ran up to us

'Jazzy!!!' she screamed in a beautiful Australian accent

'Hey Ayla!' he said giving her a friendly hug 'How was Oz?'

'Alright, we didn't we much of my 'rents, but that's normal' she told him 'so tell me, what's been happening these pass few weeks?" she asked him

'Well, we have a new student' he told her nodding to me, she turned to look at me and gave me a friendly smile

'Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there! Sometimes I just get to excited' she told me 'Anyways, I'm Ayla Smith' she said

'I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella' I told her

'Well Bella, let's walk' she said as we began walking to the food court 'Tell me about your self'

'Well, I'm a Krycept' I told her

'Sorry, a what?' she asked me

'A Krycept' I told her 'In other words, the Olympic goddess of love and beauty'

'Oh! Right' she said 'go on…'

'About three years ago Isis chose me to be the Heir of the throne' I told her

'No way!!' she gasped 'Geez, Lauren must really hate you!'

'She does, even more then Ella' Jasper told her

'Oh this is good!' she said 'anyways, what brought you to Loser Academy?' she asked me

'Well, my parents decided to abandoned me and move to Tokyo while I go here' I told her

'What Bitches!' she said

'I know!' anyway, some good things came out of moving here' I told her

'Oh? And what might that be?'

'I made some great friends' I told her 'and the best boyfriend in the world!'

'And who might that be?' she asked just as Edward walked up behind us

'Me' he said then wrapped his around my waist

'No way!!!!' she screamed getting everyone's attention she looked at everyone

'What are you lookin' at!?' she asked 'you'd be happy too if one of your friends who's been lonely for _years _finally has a girlfriend!' she told him then they all looked away 'yeah that's right, you look away!'

Then she turned back to us 'Oh. My. God!' she whispered/screamed 'I don't believe it!'

'Well you better believe it' Edward said then gave me a kiss on the lips

I heard Ayla squeal in excitement behind us 'you guys are so cute!!! Just wait until the gang hears about this!!'

'Ayla, sorry to ruin your mood but, we would like to tell them' Edward told her

'Oh' she said 'that's no fun!'

'Who's 'the gang'?' I asked them

'Oh! Hasn't she met them yet?' Ayla asked

'Not yet' Jasper told her

'Well, we'll just have to introduce everyone to her' she told us 'you guys have officially been invited to lunch with us!' she said mocking a butler

'Awesome, same place?' Edward asked her

'Always' she told him smiling

'Ok, we'll meet you there' Jasper said

'See ya later!' she said running away

'Come on! We'll go get the other then we'll introduce you too everyone' Edward said

'Ok!' I said smiling

After we got everyone together we walked to the food court to get our lunch then to the big oak tree next to the water fountain, under the tree were about 18 people sitting down talking and eating their food

'Hey guys!' Ayla said waving us over to them we sat down on the grass

'Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new friend Bella Swan' she said

'Hi, I'm Jade and I'm an angel' the girl sitting next to Rose said, she had a light blonde bob style hair cut with a red bottom layer

'I'm Craig, Jade's boyfriend and I'm a vampire' the boy sitting next to Jade said, he had short brown hair with topaz eyes

'My name's Siena and I'm a siren' said the girl next to him, she had straight shoulder length golden-brown hair with emerald green eyes

'I'm Seth, I'm a shape shifter' the boy who I guessed to be Siena's boyfriend to be said, he had flicky jet black hair with green eyes

'Madz the name! I'm the goddess of nature!' the girl lying down on the grass said, she had shoulder height dark blonde hair with bright blue eyes

'Kayla, I'm a faerie' said a girl, she had black curly with blue eyes 'and I'm Jade's sister' she added

'I'm Kayla's boyfriend, David' the boy holding hands with Kayla said, he had brown hair with light green eyes 'and I'm a shadow hunter'

'Yeah, you already know me, but I'll introduce myself anyways' Ayla said, she was sitting on a guy's lap he had Beachy blonde flicky hair with light blue eyes 'I'm Ayla, and I'm a Angel' she told me 'Oh! And I'm sisters with Lily, over there' she added pointing to the girl next to her

'Yeah, and I'm Ayla's boy friend, Heath and I'm a werewolf' said the boy who let Ayla sit on his lap 'and I'm Jacob's brother, he's not here right now'

'Hey! I'm Lily, Ayla's older sis' the girl next to Ayla said in a heavy Australian accent 'and I'm a Angel as well' she smiled, she looked like just like Ayla but a bit older and with dark blue eyes

'I'm Jamie also known as Ero, I'm Lily's boyfriend' the guy with light brown spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes 'I'm the god of love'

'I'm Ella' a girl with Mahogany coloured hair, shimmering with all different colours and deep hazel-green eyes and pale skin sang 'I'm a mermaid/siren'

'Nice to meet ya! I'm Alex, Ella's boyfriend I'm a shadow hunter' the guy hugging Ella said, he had short gold hair with the brightest blue eyes I've _ever _seen

'I'm Gennevive but call me Gen' the girl sitting on Ella's right said 'and I'm an Angel' she told me, her long dark auburn curls going down her back and shoulder, her green eyes seemed to dance in the sunlight

'My names Daniel, and I'm a merman' the guy sitting next to Gen said 'I'm With Gen' he told me, he had short black hair with brown eyes

A girl with Long red hair that goes down to her mid-thigh and had silver eyes smiled at me 'I'm Hannah, it's really nice to meet you' she said 'I'm the roman goddess of Love, beauty and music'

'The names Leon' the guys next to Hannah said 'I'm a vampire' he told me, he had long brown skater-like hair with topaz eyes and really well built

'And finally, I'm Kayl' the last girl said in a beautiful English accent, she had black layered hair and dark brown eyes 'And I'm the goddess of youth'

'Wow, It's nice to meet you all' I said 'I'm guessing Ayla already told you about myself?' I asked

'Yeah, but we've already heard about you around school anyway' Jade told me

'Geez, news travels fast' I said

'Yeah, you'll get us to it' Siena told me

'Hopefully' I said

'So, I heard you and Edward are a thing?' Lily asked me

'Yep!' I said

'Since when?' Kayla asked

'Since last night' Edward told them putting his arm around my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze I looked up at him and gave him a light peck on the lips

'Aw, you guys are so cute together!' Madison cooed

'What is it with girls and saying every couple are cute together?' Seth asked rolling his eyes

'Because it's true!' Alice snapped

'So, Bella' Craig said 'I heard you have some awesome powers'

'Yeah, please tell us!' David said

So I told them about all my powers then it was their turn.

'So do you guys have powers?' I asked them

'Well, Jade and I can control all four elements' -Kayla

'I can teleport' -Craig

'I'm just like any normal Siren' -Siena

'Shape shift' –Seth

'I can control plants and the weather and can heal animals' – Madison

'Invisibility!' –David

'Creating Illusions!' Ayla smiled

'Physical and Mental shield' –Heath

'Materialization' –Lily

'I can tell people's bonds by look at them' –Jamie

'Control water and Telekenisis' –Ella

'I'm like a lie detector and I can also fly' –Alex

'Talking to animals and Telekenisis' –Gen

'I can control minds' –Daniel

'I have 10 powers; mind reading, seeing the future, shape shift, elemental, can kill people with my looks, revisit and remember mine and other peoples past and can call on the sprits and ghosts to come visit for a while' Hannah smiled at me

'I have human traits' –Leon

'Aaand, I can tell emotions and problems by looking at them' Kayl finished

'Awesome!' I said taking a bite of my muffin

Then the bell rang we all got up off the grass to go to our classes

'So you guys going to sit with us for lunch?' Lily asked

'Yeah sure!' Rose said then we walked to our classes

'You ready for practise?' Edward asked me

'Bring it' I said then we walked off to the music room

We went the long way to the music room so we could talk some more when we got there everything was already set up, Craig, Seth and Heath were on stage, Craig on the right with the base guitar on, Seth on the drums at the back on the stage and Heath on the left with a guitar on.

'Hey guys!' Edward said walked up on the stage

'Hey, what are you two doing?' Seth asked

'You better leave before Poly comes, you know what she's like when we have an audience' Craig said

'Don't worry' Edward said 'she won't get angry with us' he told them

'And what makes you so sure?' Heath asked us

'Because, their our new band members' I heard Poly say behind us, we all turned around to see Poly

'You kidding!?' Seth said

'What do you two play?' Heath asked

'I play the piano and guitar' Edward told them

'And I play the harp, flute and violin' I told them 'but I'm here for sing' I told them

'Wow, How did you learn how to play all those instruments?' Craig asked me

'Well, I learnt to play the harp, violin and flute because Isis told me I had to learn to play them' I told them

'Awesome' Heath said 'so Bella's going to sing and Edward's going to play the piano?' he asked Poly

'Sure are' Poly answered 'now, you guys done talking?'

'Yes Poly' we all said then got to our positions, Seth at the back, Craig in the right, Heath on the left, Edward on the side at the right and me in the middle.

'So what are we going to play?' I asked them

'How about Misery Buisness?' Poly said 'do you know that song?'

'Yeah, I know it' I told her

'Me too' Edward said

'Good' Poly smiled 'Seth, count them in'

'1, 2' Seth started, tapping his drum sticks together '1, 2, 3, 4!'

I closed my eyes and let the music take me.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I opened my eyes, then heard everyone clapping and whistling I looked behind smiling

'Wow Bella! That was good!' Craig said

'Yeah, you actually sounded like Hayley!' Seth added

'Yeah, Poly we have to keep her!' Heath finished looking at Poly too

'Of course!' Poly said 'Edward too, but Edward, can you be back up guitarist and singer too?' Poly asked

'Yeah, sure' Edward said 'but you've never heard me sing or play the guitar beofre' he told me

'I know, how about you guys play, Summer of '98 for us?' Poly asked 'Bella, come sit down with me for now' she said patting the sit next to her

I got off the stage and sat down next to Poly Heath gave Edward his guitar and sat down on the other side of Poly, Edward locked his eyes on me and started singing;

_I wrote some songs cause I love her  
Then played some shows in the suburbs  
It was the middle of summer in Texas  
I was feeling pretty good then  
Everything worked out at school then  
I was feeling like a champ then, in summer_

This this could be the summer, the summer of love  
And this this could be the summer when I grow up

I wanted to be just like him  
He was just like all the cool kids  
I wanted to wear what he wore in summer  
I was feeling pretty good then  
Everything worked out at school then  
I was feeling like champ then, in summer

ok

This, this could be the summer, the summer of love  
And this, this could be the summer when I grow up  
This, this could be the summer, the summer of love  
And this this could be the summer when I grow up

Its never been like this  
I am just starting over

Its never been like this  
I am just starting over

This, this could be, the summer the summer of love  
And this, this could be the summer when I grow up  
This, this could be the summer, the summer of love  
And this, this could be the summer when I grow up  
This, this could be the summer, the summer of love  
And this, this could be the summer when I grow up

Wow he was good! Like _really _good!

I got out of my seat and ran up to him and gave me a big hug

'That was really good' I whispered in his ear

'Not as good as you' he answered back then pulled me into a kiss

'Bella!?' I heard a voice say behind us

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Cliffie!!!**

**Haha. Holidays start soon so I probably won't have time to update for a while ******

**But I'll try, just for you ******

**Know for the dedications;**

**Jades Roses as Jade & Craig**

**Jazzy-kins as Siena & Seth**

**Locknessmonster 11 as Madison (Madz)**

**10xXvampgirlXx10 as Kayla & David**

**.girl.620 as Ayla & Heath }haha{**

**Lily Sanders as Lily & Jamie }my friend{**

**Call me crazy, Di as Ella, Alex, Gen & Daniel**

**RosalieHaleTheSecond as Hannah & Leon**

** as Kayl**

**Hope to update soon!**

**Xx blue.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 7**

**}Bella{**

Previously-'Not as good as you' he said then pulled me into a kiss'Bella!?'I heard a voice say behind us

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

We turned around to see Jacob Black standing there

'Jacob!?' I said 'what are you doing here!?' I asked

'The questions is, what are _you_ doing here?' he said 'Do you even know what type of school this is!?' he asked 'And who's this!? Do you even know who he is?' he asked pointing to Edward

'Well, I'm here because I'm the Goddess of love and beauty' I told him 'so yes, I do know what type of school this is and-'

'I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend' Edward Interrupted

'What!?' you're a Goddess!?' Jacob yelled 'why didn't you tell me?'

'I was about to tell you' I told him 'The day I walked in on you and Leah!' I told him

'Oh' he said 'you know Leah didn't mean anything to me' he told me

'Oh don't start that again!' I yelled 'I'm so over it! I have the most loving, caring and loyal boyfriend in the world now and I seriously don't care about you anymore!' I screamed 'know get out!' I said pointing to the exit

'Bella' Poly said 'calm down, please'

'Sorry Poly' I said looking at her

'It's alright, I would have acted the same too' she told me 'now Jacob, are you here for a reason or have you just came to annoy your Bella?'

'No, Thalia sent me here to watch' he told her

'And why would that be?' she asked him

'Because I'm doing an assignment about music' he told her

'Very well, but please be quite and don't interrupt us' she told him

'Thank you Poly' he said and sat down next to her

'Back to the performance' Poly said 'Edward would you like to be back up singer and guitarist also pianist?' she asked him

'I'd love too' Edward said

'Excellent' she said 'there's a guitar in the case behind you' she told him 'you can us that for know'

Edward got the guitar out and stung it over his shoulder

'What song guys?' I asked them

'How about, Not Fair by Lily Allen?' Poly asked

'Sure' I said getting ready to sing

Seth counted us in and then I started singing

Oh he treats me with respect  
He says he loves me all the time  
He calls me 15 times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine  
You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys  
They're all so dumb and immature

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
Its such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

Oh I lie here in the wet patch  
In the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving head  
Then I remember all the nice things that you ever said to me  
Maybe I'm just overreacting maybe you're the one for me

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
It's such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

There's just one thing that's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed you're just no good  
It's such a shame  
I look into your eyes I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise and its apparent it's all over

It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But you never make me scream  
You never make me scream

Oh it's not fair  
And it's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
It's really not ok  
Oh you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take

'You sounded just like Lily then!' Craig said

'Yeah, how did you get that English accent?' Seth asked

'That's what you get when you spend 10 years in England' I told them

'Well, that was very good Bella' Poly said 'that's enough for today' so told us

'You all have the same Music lessons together so how about you all have practice then?' she asked us

'It's all good to me' said Heath

'Absolutely!' Craig said smiling

'I'll be there' Seth told her

'Sure' Edward said

'Sounds fun' I told her 'do we do any comps?' I asked her

'Yes, these a comp on soon but I'll tell you guys more about it later' she told us she got up off her chair and gathered her books 'see you next lesson' she said then walked off

'Wow Bella! I never knew you could sing!' Jacob said getting up off his seat

'Shut up Jacob!' I said as Edward walked up to me a put his arm around my shoulder

'We still have 20 minutes left, you want to go somewhere?' Edward asked me

'Sure, lets go' I said turning around to walk out the door

'Bella! Wait!' I heard Jacob yell behind us

'Go away Jacob!' I said

'Bella please listen to me!' he begged

'No' I said

'Bella, stop please' Jacob said

'Why don't you just listen to what he wants to say?' Edward asked

'What? So now your on his side?' I asked

'No' he said 'but this is the only way to get him go away' he told me

'Fine!' I said turning around 'what do you want Jacob?' I asked

'To talk' he told me

'Fine, about what?' I asked

'Alone' Jacob said looking at Edward

'No, either Edward stays here with me or you don't get to talk at all' I told him

He let out a loud sigh 'fine' he said

'Good' I said 'know what did you want to talk about?' I asked him

'Well first, I'd like to apologized for my actions' he told me

'Again, I'm over it' I told him

'I know you are' he said 'I just want you to know how sorry I am, as you probably know I'm a werewolf and so is Leah, she change the same as I did' he started 'Leah was the only person that I could talk to about it'

'You could of talked to me' I reminded him

'I know I could, but then I'd have to tell you what I was' he told me 'and I don't think Sam would like that, anyway, Leah and I were talking about it in my room, when she came onto me, it tried to pull her away but I was upset and I didn't have the strength' he told me

'So, your telling me she came on to you?' I asked him

'Yeah,' he told me 'everything I told you was true'

'So do you think that know I've found out the truth, we'll get back together again and live happily ever after?' I asked him 'because that's not going to happen'

'Absolutely not' he told me 'I've got a girlfriend'

'Oh, well that's good' I said 'who is she?'

'Madz' he told me

'Your going out with Madz!?' Edward said

'Yes, I am' he said

'Wow, that was unexpected' he said

'Yeah, when I asked her out I thought she would of said no, but she didn't' Jacob said

'Well, I'm glad your happy Jake' I said

'You too' he said 'so why are you here though? Where's your parents?' he asked

'Well…' I said then told him my story at the end of it Jacob had his mouth handing open like he was trying to catch flies

'Jacob?' I asked waving my hand in front of his face 'Jacob? Are you alright?'

He shock his hand and looked at me 'Yeah, I'm fine' he said 'but wow Bells! Why didn't you tell me ages ago?' he asked

'I thought you might not believe me or you would think I'm crazy and leave me' I told him

'I would of never left you because of that!' he told me

'I guess I thought you would of' I said

'So, I do have one question' he said

'Go on'

'When you left me, that storm that was outside, was that you?' he asked me

'Yeah, that was me' I told him

'Oh' he said

'So, are you stilling with the gang for lunch?' Edward asked

'Yeah' he said 'are you?'

'Yep!' I said

'Awesome, I'll see you guys there' he said then walked off to his next class

'Well, that was… unexpected' Edward said beside me

'Yeah, it was' I agreed 'so where did you want to take me?' I asked looking up at him

'How about we go to the meadow?' he asked me

'I'd love to' I said then we ran off hand in hand

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

We got to the meadow and sat down in the middle of it.

'I'm glad I sorted that out with Jacob' I told Edward

'I'm glad you two made up as well' Edward said 'because if you two didn't then it'll be world war 3!' he told me

'We're not that bad!' I told him

'Sure your not' he said 'you with your stubbornness and Jacob with aggressiveness'

'I'm not stubborn!' I told him

'Yeah you right, you're _really_ stubborn' he told me

'You love it!' I said then poked my tongue out at him

'Yes I do' he said then gave me a kiss on the lips 'and I also love that little pout you have on your face' he said then gave me that gorgeous crooked smile

'Oh yeah?' I asked 'well, I love that smile you have on your face' I told him

'Well, I love _you_' he told me

'I love you too' I told him then he pulled me into a kiss

After that we sat in the middle of the meadow for a little while longer until my phone rang

'Hello?' I asked picking my phone up

'Bells! Where are you!?' Emmett voice boomed down the phone 'we're going to be late!!!'

'Calm down Emmett' I said 'we had a spare block so we went somewhere, I'll meet you in the art room' I told him

'Ok, you better hurry up' he said

'I will' I told him then hung up

'Who was that?' Edward asked

'Emmett' I told him 'we have to go'

'Ok' he said getting up off the grass

'Do you want to teleport?' I asked him 'we'll get there a bit faster'

'Sure' he said giving me his hand 'just go to the fountain and we can walk to our classes from there' he told me

'Ok, get ready' I said, then there were bright swirling colours all around us

10 seconds later we were at the water fountain in front of the class buildings

'I need to go see Isis at lunch, so I might be a little bit late' I told him as we walked together across the courtyard

'Do you want me to come?' he asked me

'If you want' I said 'it might be a little bit boring though' I told him

'Nothings boring with you and besides, I have to change my schedule' he told me 'I'll meet you in front of the art room'

'Ok' I said giving him a kiss on the lips 'see you then' I said then walked off to the art building

When I got there everyone was already there sitting on stools, Emmett said sitting down on a stool at the back waving his hand in the air.

'Where were you!?' he asked even before I could sit down

'Hello to you too' I said

'Oh, sorry, Hello' he said 'know tell me where you were'

'Somewhere special' I told him

'And where's that?' he asked

'Secret' I told him and before he could say anything back the teacher walked in, she had long blood red straight hair that went down to her and had a sky blue parrot on her shoulder

'Hello class' she said as her hair changed to a green

'Hello Iris!' I chorus of voice came from around the room

'Now, can I get everyone to partner up?' she asked and her hair changed colour to blue 'and you can sketch your partners face' Emmett and I ended up being partners we got out our sketch books, Emmett sketching me first

'I would of never thought of you as an artistic type' I told him as he started sketching

'Don't judge a book by its cover' he said smiling while examining my face

'Well that's true' I said 'so tell me about this teach'

'Well, her name is Iris' he started 'and she's the goddess of the rainbow, you've probably noticed that her hair changes colour, it's because she put a spell on her hair when she was two' he told me

'Awesome' I said 'I could probably do that' I said

'You should do it to Rose, as a prank' he said 'that would be funny!'

'Oh yeah, I for got about us being prank buddies' I said 'awesome idea! I'll try'

'But when she finds out you can't let her it was my idea and you have to help me if she comes anywhere near me, Deal?' he told me

'Deal!' I said shaking his hand

'Sounds like an excellent plan you have there' I heard a voice say behind me, I turned around to see Iris standing there her hair now a canary yellow

'Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!' Emmett said looking at her

'I would never' she said

'Good' he said smiling at her she smiled back then looked at me

'Hello' she said 'I'm Iris and this is Bluebell' she said pointing to her parrot on her shoulder

'Nice to meet you, squark!' Bluebell said

'It's nice to meet you too, and I'm Bella' I said

'Well Bella, I've heard a lot about you' she said 'you Edward's girlfriend right?' she asked

'Um, what?' I asked completely shocked

'I said, your Edward's girlfriend aren't you?' she repeated again, Behind me Emmett was trying to keep himself from laughing, but it wasn't going so well

'Oh um, yeah' I said

'For how long?' she asked me

'Um, 2 days now' I told her

'Are you sure?' she asked 'it looks like you've been going out for more then 2 days!' she said, at this stage Emmett was on the floor laughing his head off, I just rolled my eyes then turned back to Iris

'No, it's been 2 days' I assured her

'Ok then' she said 'it was nice to meet you Bella' she said then walked off, I turned back to face Emmett, to see him on the floor still

'Emmett' I said 'get up!' he got up off the ground and sat back on his chair

'Sorry Bella' he said 'but that was pretty funny, you have to admit'

'How did she know about me and Edward?' I asked

'I don't know' he said 'but she seems to know everything' he told me 'I think it has something to do with her bird'

'Well, it has completely weird!' I said

'Yeah, you'll get us to it' he said getting back to his drawing

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy everyone!!!!!!**

**I know this was a short chapter but what can ya do?**

**Anyways… I have a story to tell you! kind of explain why I put that little bit about Iris knowing about Bella and Edward so here it goes!**

**My POV-**

**Ok, to tell you my story, I'll have to start from the first day of school this year!**

**At the start of this year there was a new girl who moved to our school, here name was Kayleigh he and my other friend Jazmin became friends.**

**About one week past and Kayleigh and my other friend Montewere flirting a lot and when I say a lot I mean A LOT! They were leaning on each other, hugging, trying to make the other one jealous, Monte feeling Kayleigh ass a couple of times! (Monte's kind of a player s yeah…)**

**Until finally about a week ago Monte ask Kayleigh out! Of course she said yes. Haha. The first day they were going out they were at school and our Maths teacher came up to Monte (his friend Scott was with him) and asked…**

'**Are you going out with Kayleigh?' Miss G asked Monte, Scott's in the background laughing his head off already**

'**Um, yeah' he said**

'**Good I'm glad, How long have you two been going out?' she asked**

'**One day' he said **

'**Pfft, more like 3 months! Don't lie to me Monte I see the was you two act together' she said, Scott's now on the ground laughing**

'**Um, no it's only been a day' he assured her**

'**I've got my eye on you two!' she said and walked away**

**Since then all the teachers know about Kayleigh and Monte and keep telling them off…**

**Pretty Fun! But it's kind of a had to be there moment XD**

**The End!!!**

**Hope to update soon! **

**Xx blue.**


	10. AN important for next chapter!

Heyy Everyone!!!

Sorry, you where probably expecting another chappie but I can't post the next chappie yet so, I need your help..

I need to find a song that Edward composes for Esme, you can make it up, or just search on you tube, but please help me!!

And I'll mention you in my story or something 

Thank guys!! And remember don't just read this and not pay attention cuz I can't post the next chappie until I find a song..

Xx blue.


	11. AN DLC! and vote on newest pole

**Author's Note!**

***THIS IS AN A/N I RECEIVED TODAY - PLEASE READ***BubblyAmericanWriter1

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fanfiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

*************

_Message from BubblyAmericanWriter1_

_I know how much you hate ANs, but please, for the sake of Stephanie's family, friends, and all of her beloved fans, report this account! No one should ever make an account soley to humiliate and taunt the death of a young girl (she was 18 when she was killed.) Please, if you have a heart, report this person. And, if you can, go to Daddy's Little Cannibal's FF page and find her sister's account and send a heart-felt message to her about the accident, how sorry you are. It's the right thing. Plus, no one should ever taunt the dead. It could come back and bite them in the ass._

_R.I.P Stephanie (DLC)_


	12. Chapter 8

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 8**

**}Edward{**

I got out of class early and walked over to the art room and waited for Bella, I stood directly in front of the door so she could see me, I only had to wait 5 minutes before she walked out of the door and saw me she ran up to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the lips.

'You ready to go see Isis?' I asked her as we started walking hand in hand

'Yep, I've already told Emmett to tell the gang that we'll be late' she told me 'now, where would Isis be?'

'Probably in her office' I told her

'And where's that?' she asked me with a cute confused expression on her face

'In the green house' I told her

'Her office is in the green house?' she asked looking up at me

'Yeah' I said 'she's a really good gardener too' then we were at the green house, I knocked on the door and it opened straight away we walked in still hand in hand, at the end of the green house Isis was standing in front of a giant pink flower the size of someone's head when we walked in she turned towards us and smile straight away when she saw Bella.

'Hello Bella and Edward what do I owe this visit to?' she asked

'Well, I was wondering if you could tell me my colour' Bella said

'Didn't Amy tell you when you first came here?' she asked me

'If you mean the receptionist' I said 'no, she didn't seem to like me that much'

'Well, I must have a word to her' she said 'let me just go to my desk and I'll have a look at your sheet' she told me, she walked over to a dark wooden desk that was in the middle of the room surrounded by vines and leafs, she opened a draw and pulled out a sheet of paper

'Oh, it doesn't tell me what your colour is' Isis said

'What does that mean?' Bella asked her

'It means you don't have a colour' Isis told her

'But I thought everyone had a colour' I said

'They do' she said 'well, how about you chose a colour?' Isis asked

'Any?' Bella asked 'but what if I chose a colour someone already has?'

'It happens' Isis said 'don't worry it doesn't really matter'

'Ok' Bella said looking up at me 'what colour?' she asked

'Blue' I said

'That's right, I forgot that you like that colour on me' she said smiling up at me then she looked back at Isis

'Is blue alright?' Bella asked

'Perfect' Isis answered smiling at us 'I know it's any of my business but, you two make a cute couple' she told us Bella blushed and looked down at her feet

'Thanks' I said

'Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?' Isis asked

'Um, yeah' I said 'I was wondering if I could change my schedule'

'Sure' Isis said 'I'm guessing to the same as Bella's?'

'That's right' I told her

'Ok, I'll just have a look at your schedule and I'll change it' Isis told me

'Thanks Isis' Bella said 'I really appreciate this'

'My pleasure' Isis said 'I think the only class you can't be with Bella is, Equestrian and Drama' she told me 'is that alright?'

'Yeah, it's fine' I told her

'Ok, I'll change your schedule now and then you can go' she told us

'Thank you Isis' I said then turned around to walk out of the green house, hold hands with Bella

_Their so cute! _I heard Isis say in her head _Aw, listen to me, all sappy! Geez Isis get it together! _I let out a chuckle getting Bella's attention

'What so funny?' she asked me

'Isis thinks we're cute together' I told her

'Why does everyone say that?' she asked me snuggling into my side as we walked to the cafeteria, I put my arm around her and smiled

'Because it's true!' I heard a voice say behind us, we turned around and saw Madz and Jacob holding hands

'Aw, look at you two!' Bella said 'now that's cute!'

'Thanks Bells' Jacob said

'Bells?' Madz asked looking at Jacob with a confused expression on her face 'do you guys know each other?'

'Yeah, we do' Bella said 'we were best friends'

'Were?' Madz asked looking Bella

'Yeah, we used to be best friends' Jacob started 'then we started dating'

'Oh, What happened?' Madz asked

'Well, I caught my friend Leah and Jake making out on his bed' Bella told her 'but today I found out that Leah actually pushed herself onto him' Bella said

'Oh' Madz said 'and you don't find this weird?' Madz asked me, holding up their intertwined hands

'No, not at all' I told her 'I'm actually happy that Jake has found someone that will keep him in line'

'Oh, well thanks' she said 'and trust me, I'll keep him in line alright' she told me

'Ok, enough talk about me' Jacob said 'I'm hungry' he told us patting his stomach

'Me too' Bella said

'Well, we'll have to go get you some food then' I said then we walked to the food court were Bella got a Caesar salad and a diet coke, then we all walked over to the oak tree where everyone was sitting down talking, we sat down next to Ella and Gen

'Hey Guys' Siena said 'what took you so long?' she asked us

'We had to go see Isis' I told them

'Why?' Kayla asked

'I just wanted to change my schedule' I told them

'And I had to find out my colour' Bella added

'Didn't Amy tell you what your colour was?' Ella started

'Because she was suppose too' Gen finished, finishing each others sentences as usual

'Yeah, I didn't actually have a colour' Bella told them

'What do you mean you didn't have a colour?' Hannah asked

'Everyone has a colour don't they?' Kayl asked

'Well, I got to chose my own colour' Bella said

'Awesome!' Alice said

'What did you chose?' Rose asked Bella, Bella looked up to me and smiled

'Well, Edward's favourite colour on me is blue' she told them 'so I chose blue'

'Aw! That's so cute!' Jade said 'What's your favourite colour on me?' she asked Craig

'Green' he told her

'Well luck that's my colour then' she told him giving him a kiss

'So why did you change your schedule?' Seth asked me

'Because I wanted to be in all of Bella's classes' he told them

'Aw! I wish David would to that for me!' Kayla said glaring at David

'What!?' David said

'Why don't you change your schedule like Edward?' she asked him

'Thanks Edward' David said then looked back at Kayla

'Please?' Kayla begged giving him the puppy dog eyes

'But Babe!' he complained 'then I'd have to do cooking and dancing!'

'Edward didn't change all his classes' Bella told him 'his not doing Equestrian, Cooking and Drama'

'Dude! Your doing Dancing!?' Emmett said

'No!' I said 'Bella doesn't take dancing classes' I told him

'Please David?' Kayla begged again

'Fine! After school we'll go see Isis' he told her

'Thank you!' Kayla said kissing him on the cheek

'So you have Equestrian after?' Madz asked Bella

'Yeah, is anyone I know in my class?' she asked

'Yeah, I am' Madz told her

"Awesome!" Bella said, "Who's the teacher?"

"Epona, she's pretty cool" Madz told her, and then the bell rang.

"Have fun, I'll see you after class" I said to Bella as we all got up

"Byes, see you soon" she said then gave me a kiss on the lips then walked to the stables with Madz

**BPOV**

"I still can't believe you two are together!" Madz said, "I thought Edward would never get a serious girlfriend"

"Really? Why's that?" I asked her

"It's just because he always use to muck around with girls, but never use to actually be in a serious relationship" she told me

"What about Tanya?" I asked her "didn't they us to be in a relationship?"

"Yeah, but she just wanted to have sex just like all the other girl around here" she told me "well, except us" she added

"So has he ever actually…" I started

"No, he hasn't" she told me "we're here!" she told me as we walked into what looked like horse stables, we walked over to a small group that was standing in the middle of the stables

"Is this our class?" I asked her

"Yeah, there's not a lot of people" she told me as we joined the group

"It's nice of you join us girls" a lady with long straight blonde hair said, she was wearing a midnight blue dress with black heels

"Sorry, Epona" Madz said "I was showing Bella around" she told her, Epona looked at me and smiled

"Hello Bella, I've heard a lot about you" she told me "it's so nice to meet you at last"

"It's nice to meet you too Epona" I said

"Well, it looks like we have to find you a horse" Epona said "Bella, come with me and I'll help you and while we do that can everyone else get your horses out and get them ready for a trail ride", everyone walked into a stable and started to tack the horses.

"Bella, come with me" Epona said motioning me to follow her "have you ever rode a horse before?" she asked me as wee walked over to a stable

"Yes, about 10 years ago my parent put me into a school for horse riding, they said it was important for me" I told her

"Well that's good" she said "I'd like you to met Stella, she is going to be your horse" she told me, I turned around and saw a beautiful dapple-grey horse

"Wow! She's beautiful!" I said patting the horse "wait, she's mine!?" I asked looking at Epona

"Of course, everyone in this class has to have a horse!" she told me, Stella walked over to me and nuzzled me on the crook of my neck like she wanted to hug me

"She like you" Epona told me smiling

"How do you know that?" I asked her

"Well, I am the Mistress of animals" she told me

"Really?" I asked "what powers do you have with that?"

"I can talk, heal and call on animals" she told me

"Cool, I wonder if I could do that" I mumbled

"You should get Stella ready, when you're done bring her out to the paddock then we can do the trail ride" she told me then walked out of the stable, I got Stella ready then brought her out to the paddock which was behind the stables.

Madz and the rest of the group where in the middle of the paddock on their horses, I jumped on Stella and rode over to them, Madz say me and turned around

"Hey Bella" she said then looked at Stella "Aw! Stella's yours!? Epona told us that she was saving her for someone special, I guess you're the special one" I looked at her horse, it was jet black with a white diamond on her forehead

"What's her name?" I asked Madz

"Him" Madz corrected me "His name's Beau" she told me patting his head, Then Epona rode to us (riding side saddle) in a pure white horse that seemed to sparkle

"Do you like Stella?" she asked me, stopping in front of Madz and me

"Yeah, she's great" I said, "what's your horses Name?"

"Her name's Alanna" she told me, patting her neck "Ok class, are you ready for a ride?" she asked turning around to face the who class

"Yes Epona!" everyone said then we were on out way to the rainforest, It was beautiful, there were ferns and palms leading the way through the forest and at the end there was a beautiful clear water fall, we stopped for a while and had a sit down, I went behind the waterfall where there was a ledge that Stella and I could sit on, I sat there for a while and groomed Stella.

After about 20 minutes we got back on our horses and rode back to the school. 30 minutes later we got back to the stables, I put Stella back into her stable and put some new food in her bucket then left to go to my room.

I got to my room the door was opened just a little bit for me to see Alice and Jasper doing something that I didn't have to see, so I closed the door completely then decided to take a walk around the school, I went over to the music room for practice.

But when I got there, there was already someone was already in the room, I looked in the door and there sitting down on the piano was Edward, he looked like he was concentrating really hard so I turned invisible and walked in the room and sat next to Edward on the seat, he was playing a the most beautiful melody I have ever heard it made me want to sing to it, so I did.

_**} Fly to your heart – Selena Gomez {**_

_Watch all the flowers_

_Dance with the wind_

_Listen to snowflakes_

_Whisper your name_

_Fell all the wonder_

_Lifting your dreams_

_You can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb up on a star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_To your heart_

_Touch every rainbow_

_Painting the sky_

_Look at the magic_

_Glides through your life_

_A sprinkle of pixie dust_

_Circles the night you can fly_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon a star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soon we'll find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_You can fly_

_To your heart_

_(Fly, fly)_

_Rise to the heights of all_

_You can be_

_(Fly, fly)_

_Soar on the hope of_

_Marvellous things_

_Fly to who you are_

_Climb upon a star_

_You believe you'll find_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_Everywhere you go_

_Your soon we'll find a home_

_You'll be free to spread_

_Your wings_

_Fly_

_You can fly to your heart_

Edward smiled at looked at me even though I was still invisible,

"How long have you been here?" He asked me, I laughed and turned visible again giving him a kiss

"I just got here" I told him "that was beautiful" I added

"Thanks, the lyrics were good too" he told me "did you just come up with them then?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said "did you compose that?"

"Yeah, that was a song that I composed for my mum awhile ago" he told me "but I could never make up lyrics for it, now you have helped me" he smiled

"Glad I could help" I said getting up front the seat "I'm starving" I told him as he got up and put his arm around my waist

"Let's go get some food then" Edward said walking with me to the door "how was Equestrian class?" he asked me as we walked up the path to the food court

"I loved it" I told him "and I got a horse" I smiled

"Really? Tell me about it?" Edward asked

"Well, it's dapple grey, you know what that is right?" I asked him

"Yeah, Emmett us to have a girlfriend who looked horses" he told me "what's it's name?"

"Stella" I told him "while we were riding I found this beautiful waterfall, we should go there sometime"

"Ok, how about tomorrow?" he asked me

"Yeah sure" I smiled,

"So what are you in the mod for?" Edward asked me as we arrived at the food court

"Um, ice cream!" I told him

"Ok, over here" he told me pushing me towards an ice cream shop we walked up to the counter where a boy about 13 years old was standing waiting to take someone's order

"Hello and welcome to Smyths, how can I help you two today?" he asked

"Um, can I have a regular waffle cone with mango and strawberry sorbet?" I asked him

"Sure coming right up" he told me, getting the cone and scooping the flavours into it

"That'll be $5.50 thank you" he said giving me the ice cream, Edward pulled out his pocket but I stopped him before he could get any money out

"You don't have to pay" I told him, materializing the right amount of money out of know where and gave it to the boy then took a lick of my ice cream

"You should have just let me pay for you" Edward said as we walked out of the shop

"Yeah, but what's the point of paying for stuff when you don't have to?" I said sitting down underneath a big oak tree

"I just don't feel right" he told me "I've been taught to be a gentlemen and that's what gentlemen do"

"Just don't think about it" I told him licking my ice cream

"I still don't feel-" I interrupted him with a kiss when I pulled away Edward looked at me confused

"Because you're my boyfriend and also because I've had enough of you tell me you didn't feel right" I smiled then put a dot of ice cream on his nose, I got up and started running knowing he was going to run after me

"Come back here!" he shouted running after me, 10 minutes later Edward caught me a we fell to the ground with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me

"Oh my god!!" someone screamed from somewhere around us, we sat up and there standing over us was Lauren

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Edward asked

"I got to this school you idiot!" Lauren said, "why are you with _her_!?" she asked pointing to me like I was a cockroach

"Because I'm his girlfriend" I told her "or hasn't that news gotten to you yet?" I asked her slowly so it would get into her tiny little head

"Excuse me, the news _has_ gotten to me" she told me "what I meant was, why are you with her!? She's a turd eating road whore!"

"Oh no you didn't!" I said standing looking down at her "you want to say that again"

"I said you're a turd eating road whore!" she screamed at me "you took my Eddie, you took my position as the heir of the throne, you take my position as the top girl and _then_ you take my place as the lead singer of the band!!" she screamed

"First, I am not a road whore and how dare you say that, secondly, I didn't take _your _Eddie, thirdly; you were never the heir of the throne so how did I take it!?, You were never the lead singer of the band let alone in it And lastly, I am not the top girl!!" I screamed

"Well… I still don't like you!" she said then looked at Edward who was now standing next to me holding my waist "come on Eddie, let's go" she said, flicking her hair

"Don't call me _Eddie_!" he snapped "and I'm not going with you, I'm staying with my girlfriend, Bella" Lauren let out a loud gasp and took a step towards me and pulled her hand back to slap me but before she could Isis walked up to us

"Lauren? What are you doing!" she hissed, Lauren put her hand down

"Um, nothing Isis I was just talking to Bella about our Biology assignment" Lauren told her

"You don't have Biology with Bella" Isis noted

"Yeah I know, I meant Art" Lauren told her, Isis let out a frustrated sigh

"Lauren, can you please come with me?" she asked turning around and walking in the direction of her office with Lauren behind her with her head down

"Isis doesn't even acts like she's related to Lauren let alone know her" I told Edward when they were out of earshot

"I think she wishes that she isn't related to Lauren" Edward told me

"So that's why she didn't chose Lauren to be her heir" I said to myself

"Hey guys!" Alice's cheery voice said, we turned around, Alice and Jasper were walking towards us hand in hand

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I asked them as they stopped in front of us

"Just going for a walk" Jasper told us "what about you?"

"I finally got some lyrics for Esme's song" Edward told them

"Cool, who made them?" Jasper asked me

"Bella, she found me in the music room she didn't want to interrupt me so she went invisible and just made up the lyrics as she went" Edward told them

"What was Lauren doing over here before?" Alice asked us

"She saw us together and she didn't like that so she tried to get Edward to come with her but he said no, then she called me a road whore then Edward said he was going to say with me and Lauren was just about to slap me when Isis came over and told her off" I told them as Rose and Emmett walked up to us, Rosalie on Emmett's back

"Hey! You guys want to go see a movie?" Emmett asked us

"Sure, what's on?" Edward asked

"Um, P.S I love you and Transformers" Rose told us "What do you guys want to watch?"

"P.S I love you!" Alice shouted

"Transformers!" Jasper shouted at the same time

"It's up to you two now" Rose said looking at Edward and me

"What do you want to watch?" Edward asked me hugging me from behind

"I'm not really in the mood for a love movie" I told them, Emmett and Jasper let out a big whoop, "But, I don't want to watch a action movie either" I added

"Then what do you want to watch?" Alice asked me

"A comedy!" I smiled "how about Soul Men?" I asked them

"I'm in!" Emmett said, "I haven't seen that yet, but it's suppose to be really good"

"Me too, Ella and Gen said it was good" Rose commented

"I've seen it, it's really good" Jasper told us "and I don't mind watching it again

"I'm in if your in" Edward said in my ear and kissed me on the cheek

"Alright, we're all in" Alice said, "I'll go get the movie and we'll all meet in mine and Bella's dorm

We all got to Alice's dorm and mine and played the movie, after that we watch Yes Man, Marley and Me, Slumdog Millionaire and Big Stan.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy Lovely Readers!!! **

**Hope you guys like this and will review, and also please look at my newest poll, because it's important, thanks.**

**I have school camp this week so I probably won't update for a while, but don't worry I have some ideas :D**

**Love you guys, **

**Xx Blue.**

**Oh, and thanks Hola for calling me an idiot and shit... Really appreciate it. I know I said their eyes were crimson but you know what!? Surprisingly people do make mistakes. I know! Surprising right!? So if you don't like my story then don't read it!!!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Isis Academy**

**Chapter 9**

**}Bella{**

_Wednesday 23__rd__ of August._

"Come on Bells, time to get ready for school!" Alice sang

"Alice, its 5:30 in the morning" I said

"I know, we nearly don't have enough time to get ready" Alice said

"Enough time!? Alice we have 2 hours until school starts" I told her

"Exactly, now get off Edward and get your ass in the bathroom" she said walking into the bathroom, I sighed and got off Edward's lap

"See you at school" I told him giving him a kiss

"Bye love, have fun" he told me kissing me back

"Oh not worry, I will" I said sarcastically

"I have the perfect dress for you" Alice told me as soon as I took a step into the bathroom

"How about I chose my own clothes for once?" I asked her

"But that wouldn't be any fun" Alice complained "please?"

"Fine, where is it?" I asked her

"Right here" she told me giving me a dark blue dress then walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her

"You better put it on, or I'll put it on myself" Alice said through the door

"Ok Alice, I will" I said then turned the water on

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"See, I told you that dress would look good on you!" Alice said as I walked out of the bathroom, I looked down at myself it did look pretty good

"Thanks Alice" I said, "where's Edward?"

"He's in his dorm, everyone's going to meet us at the fountain" she told me walking to the door and opening it, I followed her

"You know how the teachers listen to you and do what you tell them to do?" Alice asked me

"Um, yeah" I said walking to the elevator

"Well, do you think you could ask Isis if she can change the uniform to just free dress?" she asked me pushing the ground button

"Yeah, sure" I said

"Thanks, I have the best dress for you to wear tomorrow" Alice told me as we stepped out of the elevator

"Alice, don't get to carried away" I told her

"Don't worry, I won't get _to_ carried away" Alice told me as I spotted Edward and everyone else sitting at the fountain waiting for us, I ran up and gave Edward a kiss

"Hey, I missed you" I said snuggling into him

"Mm, I missed you too" he said "I might say I love that dress"

"Thanks, Alice's pick" I told him

"Remind me to thank her later" Edward said kissing me

"Alright Love birds!" Emmett boomed "enough of that, we have to go to school" we stood up hand in hand and walked to our next class

"So what do we have?" Edward asked me as we started walking to the 2nd building

"Photography with Blossom" I told him, looking up at him and smiling

"Awesome, Blossom's a good teacher" he told me, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a hug while still walking to the building

"Hey guys!" Siena's voice said as we walked into the classroom, she was sitting at the back of the room

"Hey Siena, I didn't know you did photography" I said as I sat down on Edward's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Yeah, I love photography" Siena told me

"Good morning class!" A lady who I guessed was Blossom said, she had short black hair and was wearing all yellow

"Good Morning Blossom" everyone said back

"Today we're going to buddy up and take senary photo's with each other" she told us "does everyone have their camera's?" she asked, Edward looked at me obviously didn't have a camera, I rolled my eyes and materialized a camera for him

"Here, use this" I told him giving it to him

"What would I do without you?" he said giving me a kiss on my cheek

"Probably never be organised" I told him

"Probably" he agreed, "you want to be my buddy?" he asked

"I'd be more then your buddy" I told him, standing up and walking to the door

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me following me out the door

"To go find a senary shot" I told him "weren't you listening to Blossom at all?" I teased

"How can I concentrate on anything when you're with me?" Edward said walking with me to a hill were I took shot of the view, while Edward took photo's of me

"Edward, your suppose to be taking shots of the senary, not me" I told him

"You are the senary" he told me "the only thing I was to look at"

"Aw Edward, your so cute" I told him leaning over to give him a kiss

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**That's it for now!! I now it was a small chappie but I had to update cause I haven't update for awhile. Am I forgived??**

**Anyways! Can you lovely people please have a quick look at my newest poll, I've changed t a little bit and I need ALL of you's to vote. It's important even tho I say that everytime :D**

**Hope to update sooooon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	14. Chapter 10

}Isis Academy{

}Chapter 10{

}Bella{

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me as I got up from where I was sitting

"English" I told him, "The bell just rang"

"Oh right, I forgot we still have class" he told me getting up and wrapping his arms around me and walked with me to English, when we walked into the class room Rose, Jade and Alice were already in their seats at the back

"Hey guys" I said sitting down in the second back row and turning around to face them, still holding Edward's hand

"Hey B.E!" Jade said

"B.E?" I asked them

"Yeah, B for Bella and E for Edward, B.E" Rose told us

"Oh! Now I get it" I said, turning back around as Violet walked in

"Good morning class, how are you today?" she asked placing her books on the table

"Good!" the whole class sang out

"That's good, know can you please get your text books out and turn to page 17?" she asked, turning towards to black board, we opened out books to page 17 and got working.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Well that was fun" Alice said sarcastically as we walked to the cafeteria, Edward and I still holding hands

"I reckon it was kind of fun" I said looking at Edward and smiling at him

"So do I" Edward said, kissing the back of my hand I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah well if you don't have your boyfriend in every class you have then it's boring" Rose told us as we got out food and started walking to the oak tree

"Well it's not our fault, why so angry today?" I asked her

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't gone for a swim in a while and when I don't have contact with water for a while I get moody" she told me

"Really? I never knew that" I said, "how about we go to the beach after school then?" I asked her

"Oh yes please!" Rose smiled as we got to the oak tree and sat down

"Ok then it's settled, anyone want to come to the beach after school?" I asked looking around at the group

"I'm in!" Madz said

"We're in!" Gen and Ella said in unison

"So am I" Jade answered

"Hells yeah I'm in, I love the beach!" Ayla said smiling

"Anywhere my sis goes I'm going" Lily told us

"Yeah, sounds fun" Sienna said

"I'm up for it" Kayla said excitingly

"I need a bit of a tan" Hannah said

"Yeah, I might as well come too" Kayl said

"Ok, I guess that the guys are coming as well?" Edward asked

"Yep, where ever my girls going I'm going too" Heath answered for all the guys, giving Ayla a hug

"Awesome, that's all of us I'll bring the volleyball net if you want?" Alice asked

"Nah, don't worry about bringing anything I can just materialize everything there" I told them

"Ok, so Bella I have something to ask you" Kayl asked me

"Yeah, sure what is it?" I asked her

"Do you think you can give me red highlights?" she asked me, "I've always wanted them but my parent's never let me change my hair or pierce anything"

"Yeah sure" I told her, closing my eyes focusing on her hair I opened my eyes a minute later and she had red highlights in her hair I materialized a mirror in front of her so she could see what she looked like, she looked in the mirror and smiled then looked at me

"Thank you Bella so much!" she said giving me a hug

"It's a alright, if you want them out just ask me and I'll take them out or I can change them" I tod her

"Ok, I will" she said then took a bite of her burger

"So do we have band next?" I asked them

"Yeah, has Poly told you guy about the contest?" Craig asked us

"No, what contest?" I asked him

"Poly has entered us in a 'battle of the bands' contest" Seth told us

"Wow!" I said, "What's the prize?"

"We get our name on the trophy and get to perform at the music festival" Heath told me

"Sounds fun, but there might be a problem" I told them "I might to be able to perform at the festival"

"Why?" Edward asked me

"Because I have to be there as the heir too" I told them

"What? All day?" Madz asked

"Yeah, I think so" I told her, "I might go talk to Isis about it later"

"Ok, and we might not even win it yet so there's no need to worry" Seth added

"But you will, you guys are awesome" Kayla assured us

"Yeah, you guys rock!" Daniel cheered as the bell went off; we all stood up and went our separate ways when we got to the music room Lauren and Poly were standing in the middle of the stage talking

"Um, why is Lauren in here?" I asked Edward as we walked up to the stage

"I don't know" he told me, walking up to Poly and Lauren

"Hey Poly, Lauren" Heath said walking up with us, Poly turned around and smiled as she saw us

"Oh hello guys! I didn't hear you come in" she told us, "you guys ready to start?"

"Yeah sure" Seth said, getting his drum sticks and sitting behind the drums we all got in our positions ready to sing

"Um, isn't Lauren suppose to leave?" I asked Poly

"Oh right I haven't told you guys yet" Poly said

"Told us what yet?" Craig asked

"That I'm going to audition for the band" Lauren told us

"But why? We already have Bella" Heath said

"Yeah, and we like Bella" Seth added, I smiled at that

"Bella's going to stay in the band, but because Bella isn't always able to go to concerts I've decided to have a second singer" Poly told us "know Lauren can you please go up there and show us what you've got?" Poly asked as I walked to the back of the stage and sat down on the seat and then Lauren starts sing;

_Lauren sings Boys by Brittany Spears_

She was actually pretty good… for a Brittany Spears

"Um, well done Lauren" Poly said

"I know" Lauren said

"So know can I have Bella and Lauren singing together?" Poly asked us, the band turned around to look at me and smiled I got up off the seat and walked to the other microphone

"Bella you start" Poly told me, I closed my eyes like normal and start singing;

}watch this space{

_**(Bella)**_

_Ohhhhh  
Ohhhhhhhhh  
There is no short cut to a dream  
But i am not afraid i'll take it all the way  
Im gunna give more than it takes  
Work harder than the rest till im the very best_

I opened my eyes again and Lauren rolled her eyes and half pushed me out of the way and death stares me while she sings.

_**(Lauren)**_

_Ohh you think you've got it all figured out  
You think your so damn cool what's that all about  
But I've got mime just watch this space  
And you just wait  
Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think your so much better than everybody else  
But I've got time just watch this space  
And you just waait_

_**(Bella)**_

_There's something deep inside my heart  
Burns with a thousands flies  
So relentess my desire  
I see a future shine so bright  
Beyond the finish line  
I'm gonna make it mine_

_**(Lauren)**_

Lauren rolled her eyes again and flicked her hand at me.

_Ohh you think youv'e got it all figured out  
You think ur so damn special whats that all about  
But ive got mime yh watch this space  
And you just wait  
Hold up a mirror you should see yourself  
You think you think that you wont stumble like everybody else  
But i got time just watch this space  
And you just wait_

Then we started a little argument.

_You bring your best __**(L)**__  
I'll be one step ahead __**(B)**__  
Your tears will fall __**(L)**__  
You'll be falling instead __**(B)**__  
Ohhhh you just wait __**(Both)**__  
Im not afraid __**(B)**__  
And im not backing down __**(L)**__  
Shut up your eyes __**(B)**__  
And its coming around (__**L)**__  
Ohhhh you just wait __**(Both)**_

_Wait x10 __**(Both)**_

Everyone started clapping and whistling at us and cheering "Yeah Bella!" I turned around and smiled at the rest of the band

"Thanks guys" I said, then Lauren stomped her foot on the ground

"What about me!? I sung too" Lauren demanded, "why does everyone like Bella so much!?" she screamed

"Lauren, settle down please" Poly said walking up to us and placing a hand on Lauren's shoulder, Lauren pushed Poly's hand off her shoulder and took a step towards me

"Before you came here I had everything but you stole it all from me" she said right in my face, "you took the band away from me, you took my popularity, you took my Edward, you even took my own aunty away from me and I've had enough! You know why you have all these friends!? Because they feel sorry for you! When you first walked through those gates everyone felt sorry for you, do you want to know why!? Because you're an ugly, lonerized, arrogant, snobby, slutty, fat, un-worthy _bitch!_" she hissed

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought we were talking about me, but it turns out you were actually talk about yourself" I said then turned around to walk off the stage with Edward with me, when I was at the exit I turned around

"Oh, and Lauren you should have such low self esteem like that, it's not good for your health" I told her then walked outside and to the nearest bench

"Eh! She's so annoying!" I said as I sat down, "all she does all day is bitch about people and plan how she can ruin people's life's!"

"I know, but don't let her get to you" Edward said as the rest of the band came out excluding Lauren

"Hey, well done with telling off Lauren back there" Seth said as they walked up to us and sat down

"Yeah, good one" Craig said giving me a high five

"Thanks, she really annoys me sometimes" I said

"Yeah, she thinks she's the top girl or something" Heath told me, "but the truth is no one really likes her, the only reason guys go out with her is because she's easy"

"Yeah, so what do you have next?" I asked them

"I have a spare block" Edward told me

"Yeah, so do I" Heath said

"Lucky, I have Maths eh!" Craig told us

"Well I have Sport" Seth grinned

"Well that sounds fun" I said, "I have sewing, what's Cindy like?"

"She alright, she's a Nereid Nymph" Edward answered **(A/N Nerieds were**** responsible for the well-being of the sea. The nereids could help those lost at sea or cause storms to thwart evildoers or enemies of the Greeks.)**

"Sounds cool" I commented

"Yeah, we better go" Craig said, "gonna be late for class other wise"

"Yeah, I should too" I said

"Ok, see you at lunch" Edward said giving me a kiss

"Yep, have fun" I told him then walked off to the sewing room

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heya!!**

**Sorry it's been so long I've just been REALLY busy and I do mean REALLY busy. Haha**

**So for the past few weeks I've had a pool up that not many of you guys have voted on I know that because there was only been 10 votes and there is WAY more then 10 people reading this.**

**But from the results I have got there has been a tie between By Chance and Greater Lengths, so can you please send me a review telling me which one out of those two you would like to read**

**If you want to read what their both about go to the both of my profile and read the summaries thanks guys ******

**Hope to update sooooooon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	15. Chapter 11

}Isis Academy{

}Chapter 11{

}Bella{

**A/N I'm going to change Rosalie to a Mermaid and I'm also going to give Ayla some more powers, if that's all right with all you guys **

Sewing was boring, all we did the whole time was sow buttons onto a piece of material, can you say boring!!

At the end of class Hannah, Kayl and Kayla (who were in my class) and I all walked to the cafeteria and got our lunch then walked to the Oak tree where everyone except Gen and Ella were already sitting there I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him

"Hey, how was class?" Edward asked me giving me a kiss on my cheek

"It was pretty boring" I told him, "how about you?"

"Yeah it was good we went surfing" he told me, "but it would have been a hell lot better with you there" he whispered in my ear then gave me a kiss on my neck

"Ok, you two we know how much you love each other, you don't have to show it to us" Kayl told us opening her fifth can of Red Bull today, as Gen and Ella walked up to us looking really angry

"What's wrong?" Daniel and Alex asked at the same time, Ella and Gen both sat down

"It's The Crow" Ella started

"She said we have afternoon detentions for the next two weeks!" Gen added

"And she might be going to talk to Isis about kicking us out of the school" Ella finished

"Why?" Jamie asked them

"Because she thought that we were the ones who poured glue on her" Ella told us

"And then threw feathers over her so they would stick" Gen finished

"Why does she think you two did it?" Leon asked

"Because we were the only two laughing" Ella told us

"Really!? The only ones?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, but we didn't do it!" Gen told us

"It was The Bimbo's! But no! They get away with everything don't they!?" Ella finished

"What? So know you two have detentions for the next two weeks!?" David asked

"And you might be kicked out, that's ridiculous!" Jasper added

"Yeah, Crow wouldn't listen to us when we told her it wasn't us" Gen told us

"What if we got evidence?" Emmett asked them

"Yeah, but how are we going to get evidence?" Alex asked

"We could always get the B's to admit that they did it" Lily suggested

"Yeah but how are we going to do that?" Kaz asked

"Well Daniel and Bella can control people's mind's" Emmett reminded them

"Yeah, we could get them to tell Crow that they did it" Ayla said smiling like she just got it, a little bit slow as usual!

"Yeah, you finally got it!" Madz said jokingly to Ayla, rolling her eyes and smiling then leaned into Jacob who was sitting next to her.

"So anyway back to the plan…" Kayla said

"When should we start?" Gen asked

"I can't wait to get ready!" Ella finished

"Well how about we start now?" Rosalie asked

"Ok, let's go Bella and Daniel you two go talk to the B's and we'll come with you two" Jade told us Daniel and I both nodded and stood up with everyone else behind us

"Oh I can see this working already!" Alice squealed, we got to the back of the school where the B's would be and found them sitting against the brick wall talking and laughing we walked up to them and they stopped talking and looked up at us

"What do you want!?" Lauren growled standing up

"Calm down Lauren, we only want to ask you something" Emmett told her

"Ok then what?" Jessica asked angrily standing up next to Lauren, Tanya followed standing on Lauren's other side

"We just wanted to talk to you three about the little incident that happened during English just before" Jade told them

"Oh that? Didn't you two little friends tell you about that?" Tanya said, talking to us like we were little kids

"Yes, Ella and Gen did tell you all that it and we don't like what we heard" Siena told them

"Well get us to it, you don't always get to hear what you want in life" Lauren told us

"No, we're not going to get us to it because it isn't the truth" I told her

"Yeah, we know the real truth about what happened and we're not going to get our friends kicked out because of you three!" Ayla added, which isn't normal for her she must be angry with them she's not even smiling, weird!

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about you Stupid, Ugly Aussie Slut!!" Jessica screamed, we all gasped and Ayla's eyes narrowed into slits, which if you knew Ayla it isn't normal for her to be angry like this she actually hates getting angry

"What am I going to do!? I'll tell you what I'm going to do!!" she said then started run to them but Heath stopped her by putting a physical shield around her so she couldn't move, Ayla realized what she was about to do and looked down at the floor in shame

"Sorry" she muttered softly and walked back to the back of the group to Heath where he gave her a big hug we all looked back at the B's and gave them a evil stare

"Know one calls my sister a slut and gets away with it!" Lily said, "Some day karma will come back and kick your ass!"

"Oh! I'm sooo scared!!" Jessica said mock scared

"You know what?" I asked them, "I've had enough with you three, now I want you guys to listen, and listen good I want you to tell Isis and Penelope that you are responsible for the incident just before and I also want to three to go pour glue and feathers over each other as well!" they kept looking at me for a while then nodded

"Yes Bella anything for you" they said then started to walk in the direction of Isis's office when they were out of sight I turned around to look at everyone

"Wow" Daniel said, "how did you do that!? You just did mind control over three people at once!"

"Yeah, your point?" I asked him, "can't you do that too?"

"No, I can only do it on one person at a time" he told me

"Oh, well I guess I'm just different" I said shrugging just as the Bell rang ending Lunch everyone went there own ways to class

"What do we have now?" Edward asked me walking up behind me and giving me a hug

"Um, master class" I told him, "with Isis"

"Master class? I've never heard of that before" he told me

"It's probably something to do with heiress training" I told him, "but I don't know why you're in it"

"Yeah, me neither where is it?" he asked me

"The Hall" I told him as we started walking to the Hall hand in hand when we got there Isis was already sitting in a throne-like seat on a stage

"Hello Isis, sorry we're late we were just caught up in something" I told her as we stopped in front of her

"That's alright Bella, how has your day been so far?" she asked me

"Yeah, alright pretty average" I told her smiling at her

"Well that's good as long as it wasn't boring" she told me then looked at Edward, "How about you Edward, how was your day?"

"Good, everyday with Bella is a good day" he told her giving me a kiss on the back of my hand which he was still holding, I blushed a little and then looked back up at a smiling Isis

"Well that's wonderful!" she said happily, "What a cute couple you two make"

"Yeah thanks" I said, "Isis, what's this class about?" I asked her

"It's Heiress training of course what else would it be!?" she said

"Ok, but why is Edward in this class?" I asked her, "Not that I don't want him here though"

"Well if you two are still together when I hand over the throne to Bella then Edward would be the King so he need some practice too" she told us "know, shall we start?"

"Yeah, let's start" Edward said squeezing my hand

"Right now I'm suppose to be going to Krytania **(A/N the Mythical world)** to see how everyone's going and if there's any problems, so today we're going to go there and you two can help me check up on everything" Isis told us

"Sounds fun" I told her, "but how are we going to get there?"

"Easy, Maggie can you please come here?" she said calling to someone behind her, a lady with short red hair about 30 years old walked out from behind the curtain and walked up to Isis who was now standing

"You called for me Isis?" she asked in a soft voice

"Could you please teleport Bella, Edward and I to Krytania?" Isis asked her

"Yes Isis" she said putting her hand on Isis's shoulder then took hold of mine "Can you please join up into a circle?" she asked us, Edward took put his hand on Isis's shoulder he held on tighter to my hand then a moment later we were standing into the meadows of Krytania

"Wow! It's so beautiful" I said looking around us, there were big birds and dragons flying around, Wild brumbies running around freely, Fairies playing and flying around, Large oak and willow trees, Ponds, Butterflies, Satyrs were playing around in the long grass, Siren's were flying and singing, Sprites were floating above the lakes and ponds, Pixies were dancing around the fire, Warlocks casting spells on one another, Nymphs were sitting at the trunk of a tree making necklaces from the daisies and talking, Mermaids were sitting on the rocks of on the edge of the big lake brushing their hair and laughing, Vampires were lying in the sun sparkling.

"No as beautiful as you" Edward added giving me a strong hug, I smiled up at him and gave him a hug back then looked back at what was in front of us

"I haven't been here for years" I said still in awe of the place

"Yes, so let's get to work shall me?" Isis said walking over to were the Nymphts were sitting on the tree as she came closer to them they looked up to her and smiled

"Isis! Isis! Isis!" they all chanted, "Isis is here!" Isis let out a happy laugh

"Hello my children, it's lovely to see you all again how are things going around here?" she asked in a friendly tone

"Very good Isis, how are you today?" they all said together in little child-like voices

"Very good thank you, this is Bella and Edward Bella is the heiress now" she told them

"Hello Bella! Hello Edward!" they all said in happy little voices

"Hello girls, it's very nice to meet you all" I told them smiling, they all turned to each other and started to whisper in each others ears

"She's pretty!" was one of the things they were saying

"Why's that Vampire here?" was another

"Edward here is Bella's boyfriend" Isis told them, "and I'm here to show Bella and Edward around now if you excuse us we best be off"

"Ok Isis, see you soon!" they all said together

"See you my children" Isis said giving them a little bow then started walking off and we followed

"We're going to see the mermaids now" Isis told us as we started walking to the pond

"Ok, how are we going to get around and meet everyone in only 90 minutes?" Edward asked her

"We won't have time to meet everyone today so next week in our lesson we will come back" she told us stopping at the edge of the pond, a mermaid with a Long blonde hair and a purple sparkling tail swam up to us

"Hello Isis, it's nice to see you again" she said smiling up at us

"Hello Brianna, how are things going around here?" Isis asked the mermaid who appeared to be Brianna

"There has been some arguing going on between the younger ones but I've taken care of all of it" Brianna told her

"Very good, I'd like to also introduce you to the heiress of the throne Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward" Isis said looking over at us

"Hello it's very nice to meet you, I'm Brianna" Brianna said smiling at us

"It's very nice to meet you too" I said giving her a smile in return, "so are you the leader here for the mermaids I mean?"

"Here I am, I look after the younger children along with every other mermaid but I am not the leader of the mermaid race, that's Poseidon's job"

"Oh ok, that's Rosalie's dad right?" I asked her

"Yeah, are you a friend of hers?" Brianna asked me

"Yes, she lives in the dorm next door to me and my roommate" I told her

"Oh that's nice" Brianna commented, "well I best be off, see you later" she said then swam off towards to other merman and mermaids just as Maggie ran up to us in a rush

"Isis! Isis! Your needed back at the Academy someone's started a fire in the east wing" Maggie told her, Isis turned back to us in a hurry

"I must go but how about you two stay here and meet everyone and check up on things if there's any trouble just come get me, I'll meet you two at the oak tree at 3 to go back" she told us then she turned back to Maggie, "Maggie take me to the east wing" then they were gone I looked back at Edward and let out a loud sigh.

"Let's get started then" I said then started walking over to where the Pixies were all still dancing around the fire, when we walked up to them they all stopped dancing at looked up at us and screamed.

"Vampire! Vampire! Help us! Help us!" they all squealed in tiny little voices, then a bigger pixie **(A/N Not Fat) **with long brown hair and was wear a big pink dress that sparkled flew right up to my face

"You have no right being here! Go back to your areas!" she told us in a what meant to be loud and demanding voice

"Please we are not here to hurt you, I am Bella the heiress of the throne and Isis has told me to come and check on everyone" I told them putting up a hand in respect, the pixie in pink flew back a little bit so she wasn't right in my face and tilted her head

"And why should be believe you?" she asked us putting her hands on her hips, "The heiresses name is Isabella not Bella"

"My name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella" I told her

"Do you have the mark of the heiress?" another pixie asked me

"Um, does it look like this?" I asked her turning around so they could all she the vine like tattoo that was wrapped around my shoulder blade and back **(A/N if you've read Marked then it's like that Tattoo and if you haven't search 'Untamed' on images and it comes up with a book cover with a girl on it and she has the tattoo on her back ********)**

All the pixies gasped and I spun back around to see everyone looking at me even Edward

"Is that it?" I asked them when they didn't answer

"Yes you highness, I am sorry I didn't believe you before" The pink pixie said

"It's alright and please call me Bella" I told her

"Ok, Well I'm Abigail and I'm in charge here" she told me,

"Well Abigail this is my boyfriend Edward and we're meant to be checking if everything is alright around here" I told her

"Everything's just fine her, well except that we don't have much food for us pixies any more" she told us pointing to the big tree above them, "it's not growing any fruit"

"Well would you like me to help with that?" I asked them

"Oh yes please, that would be excellent!" Abigail said smiling, I walked up to the tree and put my hand on the trunk and closed my eyes concentrating on helping the tree a minute later I opened my eyes and saw ripe fruit on the trees

"There you go, some fresh food for all you guys to eat" I told them walking back to where Edward was still standing

"Oh that you so much Bella, we will never forget you!" they all said at once

"My pleasure" I said, "now I must be off and check everyone else"

"Ok, Bye Bella, Bye Edward" they all said in unison again waving, we waved back then started walking again

"I never knew you had that tattoo there" Edward told me

"Me neither" I admitted, "I just felt a tingling feeling there when they asked me so I just turned around thinking it might be something"

"Oh, well it looks very nice on you" he told me, from then on we went around and greeted everyone and helped people I got called such things as; Princess, Beauty, Madame, Highness and more I didn't really like the attention but I guess that's what you get for being the princess of the whole mythical world!

I helped the vampires by giving them some more blood and animals to hunt, the werewolves but giving them some more clothes because their other once have been ripped by transforming, the sirens I cast a spell on them so they could still sing but it didn't kill people, stopped a couple of fight and more.

By 3 o'clock we were finished meeting and helping everyone, we met Isis and Maggie at the oak tree as we said and got back to the school.

"So did you two have fun?" Isis asked us as we walked to her office to get something

"Yes, there were some problems but we solved them" I told Isis

"Well that's good" Isis said, "was there anything unusual that happened?"

"Well there the tattoo" I told her, "when we went to check on the pixies my shoulder started to tingle then when I turned around to show the pixies there was a tattoo there" Isis gasped and put her hands on her mouth

"Oh my god! That's the mark of the queen" Isis told me, "and it's so soon too"

"What does that mean?" Edward asked, "is it good?"

"Of course it's good! It means that she's ready to be the Queen when ever I'm ready to step down"

"Really!? Wow!" I said shocked, "but why did I just get it then? What did I do?"

"Well it could be because you were in Krytania, it could have triggered something in your body to get the mark" Isis told me

"Oh, so I'm ready to be Queen?" I asked her

"Yes, but not until I step down which hopefully won't be for a while" she told me, "Well I must go talk to Lauren about what happened in Drama, I'll see you two later"

"Ok Isis, bye" I said as we walked off towards the dorm rooms where Edward and I went our separate ways to our dorms, I opened the dorm door and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on the lounge waiting for me

"Hey, sorry I'm late" I said closing the door behind me and putting my bag on the table next to the door, they both turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, where were you? We need to get ready for the beach you know?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah I know, Edward and I were just a at Krytania" I told them sitting down in the middle of them

"Krytania!? Why and how?" Alice asked me

"For master class, Maggie on of Isis's employees teleported us there" I told them

"Master Class? What's that?" Rosalie asked me

"It's Royalty training" I told them, "and today we went and meet everyone in Krytania"

"Really!? What was it like I haven't been there got years!" Alice asked me

"It was good, while I was there I also got my mark of royalty" I told them

"What, Wow!" Rosalie said, "Show us!"

"How about we get dressed then I'll show everyone?" I asked

"Ok, let's hurry then!" Alice said popping up off the seat and walking to get her stuff as Rosalie and I got ours, my bikini was from Victoria Secrets it was light orange with gold rings **(A/N on profile and it's really actually pretty)** I also put on a thin gold double necklace, enamel coloured bangles and three sterling silver rings with 'Live, Laugh, Love' on each. I walked out of the bathroom with a white sundress over my bikini's and walked out where Rosalie was already waiting for us out side, her bikini was plain read and she had silver heels on

"Where's Alice?" I asked her walking over to where she was

"Looking for something for you" she told me as Alice walked out of her wardrobe carrying a pair of heels, her bikini was plain yellow and she was wearing gold heels, knowing the heels in her hands were for me I started backing away

"No please Alice I don't want to wear them" I begged with her but I could tell that it wasn't going to work

"Come on Bella! They'll look really good with what you're wearing!" she told me

"Alice no!" I said, "Or I won't show you my tattoo!" I warned her she just shrugged and took a step towards me

"I've already seen it, oh and by the way Rose you'll love it!" she told her

"Really!? Please Bella show me it now" Rose begged

"Not yet, we just have to wait until we're at the beach" I told her

"Well hurry up and put those bloody shoes on! That's the only way we're going to get out of here!" Rosalie said

"But I don't-" I started but Rose interrupted me

"We'll have to force them on your feet then!" she said walking over to me with a angry look in her eyes but before she could get up to me I quickly got the shoes from Alice and started to put them on

"I'm only doing this because I don't want you to go insane or murder me Rose" I told her and I put the last shoe on

"Ok I'm ready" I told them standing up and getting my bag, "let's go!"

"We're coming!" Alice said following me out with Rose behind us, we all walked into the elevator and pressed the ground button

"So which beach are we going to?" I asked then as the elevator started to move down

"The one on campus of course!" Alice told me, "didn't you know we have one on campus?"

"No, I didn't was I suppose to?" I asked her

"I would of thought that Isis would of told you" Rosalie said

"Well she didn't, what else do you guys have here on campus?" I asked them as the elevator door pinged open and we walked out

"Um, well there's a tennis court, swimming pool, malls, horse stables, kinder gardens for the fledglings, gym and cinemas" Alice told me

"Really!? Wow I didn't know there was that much land here" I said

"Yeah, it doesn't seem like there's that much land here but there is, I think the only reason why we have all this stuff on campus is because Isis doesn't want us to leave here" Rosalie told me

"Probably, so where's the beach?" I asked them as we walked past the water fountain

"Behind the buildings at the back of the schools" Alice told me, pointing to where we were walking too then I remembered something

"Did you hear about the fire?" I asked them both as we kept on walking to the beach

"Yeah, A guy called Sean thought that I would be funny to set the east wing on fire" Rosalie told me

"But Isis came just in time to get everything back to normal, it look's as good as new" Alice told me, "and I think Sean might be getting expelled or something too"

"Oh that reminds me! The B's told Isis that they caused the whole thing in Drama and Isis was going to talk to Lauren when we left" I told them

"Really!? I wonder if Isis would suspend her own niece…" Rosalie said thoughtfully

"Hopefully she does" I said really hoping that she actually does get kicked out

"So do I, but Isis wouldn't kick her out she'll only give her a lecture and maybe afternoon detentions" Alice told us as we got to the on-campus beach where everyone was already on the sand waiting for us, we walked over to them and put our bags down

"Hey guys, sorry we're late we had to Bella to wear heels" Alice told them all as we sat down with them

"It's alright, we just got here anyways" Jade told us

"So anyone up for a swim?" Rosalie asked standing up and taking her shoes off

"Not me, I'm going for a surf" Ayla told us standing up and walking over to where her surf door was leaning on a tree

"I'm come with you babe, haven't surfed for awhile" Heath said standing up and getting his board which was next to Ayla's surf board which was white with frangipanis on it they both ran into the water and started paddling to the waves.

"So anyone want a swim?" Rosalie asked again eager to get into the water, we all agreed and got ready to go in the water

"Oh! But first we want to see your tattoo!" Kayla said, Edward must of told everyone already, I let out a sigh and took of my dress and everyone gasped

"Wow! That's so cool!" Rosalie squealed, "I want one!"

"I told you that you would like it" Alice said smiling

"It's so awesome! It goes like all the way down your back like a vine" Madz told me

"Yeah, so can we go for a swim now?" I asked them, not liking all the attention

"Ok, ran you to the water!" Rosalie said starting to run to the water then splashed in, her legs turning into a red tail I came running after her and splashed in with everyone behind me

"I love that bikini on you…" Edward said in my ear coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist, I smiled and turned around in his grip and gave him a kiss

"Well I'm glad you do because I chose this one, not Alice" I told him leaning my forehead on his, we sat there for a while until Emmett came up and splashed water on us both

"Come on lovebirds! Let's play a game!" Emmett boomed

"Ok, what do you want to play then?" I asked him grinning

"Shoulder wars!!" Emmett yelled to everyone in our group, "everyone in their couples, Kaz go get someone!" Kaz swim out of the water to a guy who was lying on the beach and got him to come in with her.

"Hey guys, this is Rhyle" Kaz told us as she got to us, "he's in my Music and English class" **(A/N don't her boyfriend)**

"Hey Rhyle" Emmett said, "you want to help Kaz in shoulder wars?"

"Yeah, sounds fun" he told us then turned back to Kaz, "you ready?"

"Yep, bring it on!" Kaz said smiling, all the girls got on their boyfriends shoulders and we started the wars, in the end Emmett and Rosalie won.

"Well that was fun" I said as we all got out of the water

"Yeah, you guys up for a game of volleyball?" Lily asked us, walking over to the volleyball net that I already set up when we got here

"Yeah sure, just wait for Ayla to come back, she'll kill all of us if we start without her" Madz told us, we waited for a couple of minutes until Ayla came running over to us looking excited with Heath right behind her

"Hey guys sorry the surf was pumping out there, you up for a game of V-ball?" she asked us in her cute Australian accent

"Yeah, Madz told us to wait for you two first" Kayla told her

"Well I'm here now, so let's get this started! I'm serving!" Ayla said getting really excited Siena gave Ayla the ball, she was about to hit the ball but she stopped

"Hey! You got a tattoo!" she said to me looking at my back, I laughed and turned to look at her

"Yeah, it's the mark of royalty" I told her

"Really? Did it hurt?" she asked me tilting her head sideways

"No, it was just a tingle but I didn't get it done by a tattoo artist I just got it naturally" I told her

"Oh, well I like your tattoo I want one like that" she told me then hit the ball over to the net.

One hour and several hits to the head later we all stopped playing and packed up then everyone leaved for their dorms, leaving Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and I walking to our dorms together.

"Hey Bella, is it alright if I stay at Jazzy's dorm tonight?" Alice asked me as we started walking to our dorms

"Yeah that's alright" I told her leaning against Edward

"Are you sure? I don't have to go if you don't want to be alone" she told me

"Don't worry Alice, she won't be alone" Edward told her giving my hand a squeeze

"Oh, ok then everything's fine then" Alice said perking up, "Are you going to Edward's?" I looked up at Edward with a questioning expression on my face

"Yeah, do you want to go back to your room to get your clothes?" Edward asked me

"No it's alright I'll just get my clothes in the morning and I don't need to sleep so I don't need Pj's" I told him

"Ok, let's go then" Edward told me as we got to the dorms

"I'll see you in the morning Bella, have fun!" Alice sang as she went up to Jasper's room

"See you two later" Rose said walking to the girl's dorms with Emmett holding her hand, Edward and I both walked into the elevator and he pressed the level as the elevator started to move up

"Are you sure you don't want to get some of your clothes? You're going to get cold wearing just that" Edward told me indicating to my bikini

"I'll be fine, I'll just wear one of your shirts" I told him snuggling into his hold

"Ok, I have just the one for you to wear" he told me as the elevator doors pinged opened, we both walked out and started to walked to his dorm room, for the rest of the night we sat on his lounge talking with a little bit of kissing in between.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Heyy lovely readers!!**

**Sorry it took awhile for me to update but I've busy and besides, it was the holidays! ******

**I made this chapter longer then most of the other ones too so yeah ******** (23 pages).**

**I'm also going to put up another story now so I hope you guys can read and like it ******

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	16. Chapter 12

}Isis Academy{

}Chapter 12{

}Bella{

"You know, I really do like that shirt on you…" Edward told me drawing patterns with his finger on my hand.

"Mhm, you've already told me that about 20 times tonight, but thank you" I said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"We better get ready soon, Alice is thinking of coming to get you soon" he told me; I sat up from lying down with Edward.

"Yeah, I should be going but I don't really want to…" I told him, pouting

"I don't want you to go either, but if I was you I would be out the door right now, Alice is coming" he told me, I let out a sigh and stood up

"I'll see you soon" I told him as he stood up as well and pulled me into a hug from my waist, then gave me a very passionate, a couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door we pulled apart and looked at the door

"Bella!! I know you're in there come to the door now!!" she screamed through the door

"Go away Alice! Your not wanted here right now!" I yelled back at her

"If you don't come and open the door now I'll knock it down!!" she screamed even louder

"Why do you want to see me anyway!?" I asked/yelled through the door

"Because we need to get ready for school" she told me, "Now open the door in 1, 2, …! Oh that's it I'm coming in!!" she screamed just as I got to the door in time and opened it

"Thank you Bella" she said sweetly, "now we need to go get ready for school"

"Can't I just stay here?" I asked/begged her

"Sorry Bells but we have to get ready for our first day at school with free dress" she told me

"Free dress? Are you sure?" I asked her

"Yeah, turns out that Isis listens to all of your friends now" she told me

"Really? So you went and asked Isis about no uniforms?" I asked her

"Yeah and she accepted straight away" she told me, "Now come and get ready with me"

"Ok, but no hair spray!" I warned her

"Ok" she told me pulling me to the door

"And no Eyeliner or Eye shadow!" I added

"Ok, now come o-nah!!" she complained

"Ok, one sec" I told her turning back towards Edward

"Ok! I've already seen what's going to happen and I _don't_ need or want to see it again, I'll meet you out side" Alice told us walking out the door to wait for me, I smiled up at Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate and long kiss, we pulled apart minutes later.

"See you soon" I told him as I walked to the door where Alice was waiting for me, when we got to our dorm Rose was waiting for us

"Good Morning you two" she said as we walked over to her

"Morning, how did you get in her?" I asked her

"I have my own key just encase" she told me

"Oh, well what are you guys going to wear today?" I asked them

"I think I'm going to wear my white tee with 'May I have your attention please' printed on it, my light denim studded short shorts with my black knee-high leather boots" Rose told us

"Sounds good, I'm wearing my white love pocket tee, my Hurley dark denim short shorts with my black ankle-high leather zipper boots" Alice told us, getting her clothes out of her wardrobe, "What about you Bells?"

"I think I'm going to wear my new cocktail strapless dress, the one with the light blue top and grey bottom with my Jimmy Choo multi-strap heels" I told them walking to my wardrobe to get my clothes out **(All outfits on my profile)**

We all got our clothes on then did our hair and make-up when we were ready for school we went down to the fountain where everyone was waiting for us. **(A/N Everyone= main characters, The Gang/Group= all the friends) **I walked over to Edward as he stood up; I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I hate being away from you but it was worth it, that dress looks beautiful on you" he told me

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" I told him placing my hand on his cheek, that's when Emmett read Rosalie's top and grinned probably thinking of something funny to say

"You've got my _full_ attention baby!" he told her giving her a passionate kiss

"I better have" she told him, "or I'll kick your ass!"

"Don't worry Rosey-Baby you're the only one in my eyes" he told her

"Well that's good, because it I wasn't then I'll have to go ninja on whoever's ass was anywhere near you" she told him

"Well we better go to class" I told them, standing up

"Ok, see you guys later" Jasper said standing up with Alice holding his hand

"Yep, come on Em you've got Drama with us" Edward told him, when we got into class Crow wasn't there yet so we walked to the back of the class and sat down, with me sitting on Edward's lap and Emmett sitting in the seat next to us.

A couple of minutes later Crow flew in **(remember, she can shape shift into a crow)** then transformed back into her human form.

"Good morning class, today we're…" she started to say then stopped as she saw me sitting on Edward's lap, kissing him

"Ms. Swan! Get off that boy this instant!" she screamed her face going red

"But Penelope-ya!" I complained, 'but there's no where else to sit, well except the floor but I don't really want to sit there"

"There's a seat next to Walter up the front" Crow told me pointing to a fat/nerdy kid up to the front of the class, he turned around to look at me and gave me a smile that he probably thought was a flirty smile but really it looked like one of those pug dogs.

"Do I really have to move?" I asked her, "I mean I could always just stay here"

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, no wait actually I'm not!" she told me, "you have to sit next to Walter, now get your ass down here now!" she screeched, I stood up and held my hands up in surrender

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" I said, then got my books and gave Edward a kiss, "Help me!" I whispered in his ear then walked over to the where I was told to sit and slammed my books on the desk and sat in my seat angrily.

"Ok, so back to what I was saying before, today we're going to partner up and practice for our new play Romeo and Juliet" she told us, "but it's going to be the _modern _version, so go partner up and then get straight into practice"

"What was the point of moving me then?" I asked her, "I'm just going to go back to Edward anyway"

"No your not, your going to be partnered up with Walter here" she told me, Walter looked at me and then pushed his glasses up his nose, I looked up at Crow and gave her the evil eyes

"Are you serious?" I asked her in a calm/angry voice

"Yes, you'll find that I am very serious Ms. Swan" she told me, I stood up form my chair which made a screeching sound against the floor

"Oh my god! Why do you hate me so much! There is no freaking way I am going to partner up with him, especial when I have to kiss him, when I have a boyfriend!!" I screamed, "Know if you're not going to change your mind I'm leaving!"

"I'm not going to change my mind Ms. Swan" she told me in a stern voice

"Fine! I'll leave!" I told her then got my books and stomped out of the room to Isis's office to try and get Crow fired, when I got to Isis's office door I didn't bother to knock I just opened the door and walked into the room, Isis was sitting at her desk looking at some papers when I closed the door behind me she looked up and smiled then when she saw the expression her smile dropped

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked me as I sat down

"It's Cr-Penelope" I told her correcting myself before I called Penelope Crow.

"What happened?" she asked me

"There was no place to sit in class so I decided to sit on Edward's lap but when Penelope walked in she told me to go sit next to Walter" I told her

"That's not really that bad" Isis told me

"But that's not all" I told her, "We're doing a play in class, The Modern Romeo and Juliet, and when I got up to practise with Edward, who I might like to add is my boyfriend and the only guy I will ever kiss, and she told me that I'll have to partner up with Walter! It's like she's trying to break up mine and Edward's relationship!" I told her

"Ok, I see why your anger but I can't fire her, she's one of the best teachers here" she told me

"One of the best!?" I asked, "She's mean, selfish, rude, I can go on for ages!!"

"Ok, how about I have a talk to her at lunch and we'll try and sort things out" she told me

"Ok, thanks Isis" I said

"It's alright, now go back to class and try and behave your self please" she told me

"I will" I told her, "do I have to sit next to Walter when I get there?"

"No you can be with Edward, I'll send Penelope a whisper to tell her" she told me, a whisper is basically a message in the air and that's how the teachers get messages to each other during class.

"Ok, thank you Isis" I said then walked out the door and back to the drama room, when I got in everyone was already in their pairs practising, Walter was fortunately with another girl.

I closed the door behind me and started to look around the room for Edward, he was in the corner of the room at the back with… Jessica!? She had Edward in the corner with her hands on his chest, kissing him and Edward didn't even seem to care he was just kissing her back. _That jerk!! I can't believe this!!_ I stomped over to them and tapped Jessica on the shoulder, she turned around and I slapped her in the face.

"You Bitch!!" I screamed, then turned to Edward and slapped in the face _hard!_

"And you!!" I screamed, everyone's eyes were on us now, "I can't believe this! I'm away for what? 5 minutes and when I come back you're making out with someone, you unfaithful, lying, cheating, ungrateful slob!!" then I ran out the door in tears, Edward running behind me calling my name.

"Bella, Bella! Please, listen to me!" he begged, I turned around in rage

"No Edward, _you_ listen to _me_!!" I screamed, "I can't believe you did this to me! After you told me you loved me! This has already happened to me before and I'm not going to let it happen again! It's over Edward, it's over!!" then I walked off to Alice's classroom which was music, I knocked on the door and Poly opened the door, when she saw my face she took a step forward and closed the door so everyone in the room couldn't hear us talking

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked me

"It's Edward, we're over" I told her, "do you think you could get Alice for me?"

"Yeah sure Bella, I'll be right back" she told me then walked into the classroom to get Alice, a couple of seconds later Alice walked out straight away when she saw me she ran into my arms and gave me a big comforting hug

"What happened?" she asked me pulling me back to look at my face

"Edward, I walked into class form talking to Isis and I saw him making out with Jessica" I told her

"What!? Are you sure it wasn't someone else?" she asked me

"I'm sure, and he didn't even seem to pull away" I told her sobbing a little bit

"What did he say?" she asked me

"Nothing, I just slapped him and told him it's over" I told her, "This has already happened to me once and he knew it but he still thought he could go behind my back and cheat on me!"

"It's alright Bells, everything is going to all right" she told me giving me another hug while rubbing her hand on my back in a comforting gesture, "how about you go back to our dorm and I'll go get Rose and we'll fix you up?" she suggested to me

"Ok, I'll meet you there" I told her walking off to our dorm room, when I got inside I went straight for the shower to try and wash my memories away, when I got out of the shower Rose and Alice were sitting on my bed waiting for me, they both looked up as I walked out of the door and Rose jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Aw Sweetie!" she said, "Are you alright? Alice told me what happened"

"Don't worry I'm alright, I should be use to it by now" I told her wiping a tear off my cheek

"There must have been a reason for him to have done that" she told me, "we all saw the way he looked at you, it was like you were the only thing is his world"

"He did tell me that once, but I guess that was only a lie…" I told them, "we weren't even together for a whole week but I felt like I could have spend my whole life with him"

"Aw Bella it's alright sweetie" Alice said, "how about Rose and I'll go get the rest of the girls and we can skip the rest of the day for some girl therapy time?"

"Ok, that sounds good" I told her, "I'll stay here and get dressed"

"Ok, be back in a second" Rose told me then they walked out of the door to get the rest of the girls while I walked into my wardrobe to get changed into something else.

About 10minutes later Rose and Alice came back with the rest of the girls, they all gave me a hug and comforting words then we all sat down on the floor with lots of ice cream.

"You know, we could get back at Edward by making him jealous" Ayla suggested taking a bit of the cookies and cream ice cream, "I know that it's not very original but it does work"

"Yeah, it actually does work" Madz added

"Can't we just leave this alone?" I asked them, "I don't want to make Edward jealous or get him back"

"Oh come on B, we need to have _some_ fun!" Ella said

"Yeah, and we have the _best_ plan!" Gen added

"Really? What is it?" Hannah asked excitingly

"Well, first we have to find a guy to fill in for Edward so we can make him jealous" Ella started

"Then next week we have a whole themed week" Gen told us

"What's that?" Jade asked them

"It's a week were everyday you dress us as something" Ella told us

"So on Monday it could be themed as Pimps and Hoes, Tuesday Preps, Wednesday Emo/Goths, Thursday Nerd/Geeks and Friday Your choice" Gen finished

"Sounds fun, but how is this going to make Edward jealous?" Siena asked them

"Well this actually has little to do with making Edward jealous, we just walked to have some fun" Ella told us

"Ok, so the main plan is to find a guy I could flirt with to make The Jerk jealous?" I asked them

"Yes, we just added the themed week because we thought it would be fun" Gen told me

"Ok sounds good but who is going to be Bella's new guy?" Kayla asked

"We don't know yet but we will find someone, I'm sure it won't be that hard to find someone for Bella" Ella told us

"I know where we can find someone" Kaz told us

"Oh yeah who?" Lily asked interested in what she had to say

"Well I don't know if you have it here but in England there's a acting place were you can hire people to act like your friend, family or partner" she told us

"Really? That's so awesome! We can hire you a boyfriend Bella!" Alice said excited

"Yeah but they would all be human won't they?" Lily asked them

"We could probably find a non-human somewhere, they do live out in the normal world too" Hannah added

"Probably, I'll have a look on the internet for someone" Alice said getting her pink laptop out and turning it on minutes later she had found a "Rent-a-guy" site and we were looking through the pictures of all the guys up for rent. **(A/N sounds weird when you say someone's up for rent. Haha)**

"Hey! He looks good!" Kayla said excitingly pointing at a guy on the screen, he had short black hair, bright green eyes, well built and a little bit tanned he was also a warlock.

"He's to small, I don't think Edward would be that jealous if I started going out with a guy the height of a 11 year old" I told them

"True… what about him?" Siena asked me pointing to another guy on the site, he had long straight blonde hair, hazel eyes, really tanned and he was a werewolf.

"Yeah, he is pretty cute" Kaz said

"Nah, he as a girlfriend" I told them pointing to the little description about him down the bottom of his picture.

"So… he's up here isn't he?" Jade asked, "It says that he's up for any job"

"Yeah but it would feel right pretending to be dating someone when they have a girlfriend" I told them

"Ok then, next page!" Lily said clicking the button to go on to the next page; straight away a picture of a _really_ hot guy came up

"Oh," Ella started

"My," Gen added

"What?" Ayla asked interrupting Ella and Gen's little session, we all let out a playful groan

"Ayla! Do you not see that guys on the screen!?" Madz asked in a friendly way.

"Yeah… but look at the description" she told us, pointing to where the description was

"Hi, my name's Jared I am 19 years old, a elemental and I am gay so I won't be able to work for any of you girls out there" Hannah read out for us, we all let out an annoyed groan

"Why do all the hot guys have to be gay!?" Rose complained

"I don't know but what about him?" Alice asked clicking on a picture of a guy who had bright green eyes, chocolate brown hair, he was tan and he is the God of dreams (Morpheus).

"He _is_ good…" I said thoughtfully, "Wait is he gay?"

"No…" Jade said reading over the description

"Taken?" I asked

"Nope!" Madz answered

"Small?" I asked

"Pfft! Are you kidding? He like 6"7" Ayla told me

"That's good, we'll have to book him them" I said, clicking on the "rent" button

"How long are we renting him for?" Kayla asked

"Um… probably 2 weeks?" I suggested

"Perfect!" Alice said typing in all the details like when, why, who and other stuff like that, when we were done with that we finally decided to go for a walk.

"Where do you want to go?" Kaz asked as we walked out of our dorm and into the elevator.

"Um, how about we go to Krytania?" I asked them as the doors of the elevator closed.

"I would love to go there but how could we get there?" Lily asked

"Well when… Edward and I went there Maggie, Isis's teleporter took us there" I told them, "so I could teleport us there?"

"Ok, should we tell someone first though?" Kayla asked

"Yeah we should, I'll go see Isis and tell her" I told them as we all walked to Isis's office

Epov

I am _such_ an _Idiot_!!! No only to be caught making out with someone by the love of my life but to just think and actually do it was stupid!!

I don't know what I was thinking!! I don't even know if I _was_ thinking, I just can't believe it! I am _so _stupid I can't say that enough

I love Bella so, _so_ much and I always will, I don't know how I could live without her yet now we aren't even friends and it's all because of me.

Just this morning we were in my bed hugging, kissing and telling each other that we each other.

God I'm such a Dick!!

Bpov

When we got to Isis's office dor I just opened the door where Isis was already talking to another student so we had to wait for her to finish, when the other student walked out of the office we all walked up to Isis's desk.

"Hey Bella and friends" she said friendly, "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Well we are but something happened in Drama when I came back from your office" I told her, "and the girls are helping me with it"

"Oh, ok would you like to talk about it?" she asked me

"There's nothing much to say but I guess you'll hear about it anyway" I told her then ran through the whole story of what happened between Edward and I.

"I can't believe it! You two were so cute together and the way Edward looked at you… it's just not right!" she said

"Yeah, so the reason we're here is to ask you if we could go for a walk in Krytania" I told her

"Sure, just don't stay there to long" she told us, "also while your there can you please pick something up from Sophia, one of the Nymphs?"

"Of course, thank you Isis" I told her

"Your welcome Bella, have fun" she told us then we all walked out of her office where I teleported us to Krytania.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hey beautiful readers!! ******

**I know what you're thinking! And I'm sorry for breaking Edward and Bella up but it's for the best ok!? Please keep reading I promise everything will work out fine!**

**I hope everyone liked this chappie and I'm sorry that it took so long but like I said in all my other stories I've been really busy with school and sports out side of school.**

**I also might not be able to update for a while because I got into district at school for a few events (aren't you proud!?) and I'm also going to Bali soon so yeah but I'll try to update.**

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	17. Character update

**Heyy! Everyone!**

**I just thought that you might what to know a little bit about the other characters in my story!!**

**So here it is…**

**Name;** Jade

**Ages;** 18

**Looks;** Bob style, light blonde on top with a red bottom layer with bright green eyes with a blue rim around it (5"2)

**Creature;** Angel

**Colour;** Green

**Power;** Control all Elements

**Personality;** Has a temper, very hyper and loves classical music, books and Italian food. Not shy occasionally really loud gets very excited. Very random, makes jokes a lot, very childish, extremely funny, very sarcastic.

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Craig (Vampire) and has a sister (kayla)

**Name;** Craig

**Age;** 18

**Looks;** Brown short-ish hair, topaz eyes (6"2)

**Creature;** Vampire (Vegie)

**Colour;** brown

**Power;** Teleportation

**Personality;** He's got that whole nerdy look but isn't a total nerd, likes cars and sports but LOVES jade, plays the base guitar in a band (school)

**Relationship**; In a relationship with Jade (Angel)

**Name;** Siena ()

**Age;** 16

Looks; Straight shoulder length golden-brown hair, emerald green eyes (5"6)

**Creature;** Siren

**Colour;**French Rose

**Power;** can get any guy she wants by singing

**Personality;** Likes photography, Art and Dancing. Popular but not stuck up. Nice but can get angry when someone is annoying her or her friends and has a great sense of fashion!

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Seth (Shape shifter) totally in love

**Name;** Seth

**Age;** 17

**Looks;** Jet black flicky hair, Green eyes (6")

**Creature;** Shape shifter

**Colour;** Orange

**Power;** shape shifting

**Personality;** Very protective of Siena, nice and funny, likes Football and plays drums but LOVES Siena

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Siena (Siren) totally in love

**Name;** Madison (Madz)  
**Age;** 17  
**Looks;** Dark blonde wavy hair shoulder height, bright blue eyes (5"8)  
**Creature;** Goddess of Nature  
**Colour;** Dark forest green  
**Power;** Can control all plants grow, the weather and can heal animals.  
**Personality;** Shy at first but when you get know her better she opens up. She's  
pretty random and funny around friends. If someone's mean to my friends  
I'll bash them up and loves to read and sing and is really good friends with Emmett.  
**Relationship;** In a relationship with Jacob Black (Werewolve) and is Best Friends with Ayla (Angel)

**Name;** Kayla

**Age;** 17

**Looks;** has black curly hair with blue eyes (5"4)

**Creature;** Faerie

**Colour;** Teale

**Power;** Elements

**Personality;** Shy but is easy to be friends with, if you annoy her or her friends she'll beat you up, loves the country and animals

**Relationship;** In a relationship with David (Guardian) and has a sister (Jade)

**Name;** David

**Age;** 17

**Looks;** Brown hair and green eyes

**Creature;** Shadow hunter

**Colour;** Emerald

**Power;** Invisibility

**Personality;** Very protective of Kayla, fun to be around, nice, Caring and likes baseball and plays guitar

**Relationship;** in a relationship with Kayla (Faerie)

**Name;** Ayla (a. la) Smith

**Age;** 16

**Looks;** long brown wavy hair, light blue eyes, really tan (6")

**Creature;** Angel

**Colour;** Coral

**Power;** Can create Illusions, Manipulation, Elemental with all 5 elements, Can talk to animals and Can heal.

**Personality;** Fun to be around, a bit of an air head, very nice but can be VERY mean when she wants to be, very caring and likeable, doesn't take a lot of things seriously, sporty, likes the beach, shopping sometimes, a little bit naive sometimes, music and can sing and dance, very affectionate, very kind hearted, hates mean people and being mean unless they really deserve it, Scared of sharp things, Always happy and smiling, hates being really serious and Has an Australia accent

**Relationship;** Is in a relationship with Heath (Werewolf), also has a sister (Lily) and is Best Friends with Madz (Goddess of Nature)

**Name;** Heath Black

**Age;** 17

**Looks;** Beachy blonde flicky hair, light blue eyes (6"4)

**Creature;** Werewolf

**Colour;** Yellow

**Power;** Can create Physical and mental shield

**Personality;** Very loving and caring, likes playing any sports, like to be with his girlfriend (Ayla), Strong, Friendly, Nice, Good friend to have around, can be very protective over Ayla (In a good way) and would do anything for Ayla.

**Relationship;** is in a strong relationship with Ayla (Angel) and also has a brother (Jacob)

**Name;** Lily Smith

**Age;** 18

**Looks;** Long brown wavy hair with Dark blue eyes and tan (6"2)

**Creature;** Angel

**Colour;** Lime green

**Power;** Materialization

**Personality;** Basically raise her youngest sister (Ayla), very protective of her younger sister, is caring, loving and fun to be around, likes shopping, and is a lot like Rosalie.

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Jamie (God of love) and has a sister (Ayla)

**Name;** Jamie (Eros)

**Age;** 18

**Looks;** Has light brown spiky hair with chocolate brown eyes (6"4)

**Creature;** God of Love

**Power;** Can tell people's bonds by looking at them

**Personality;** Very Loving, romantic, protective, caring, friendly, brotherly and respectful. Does anything for Lily

**Relationship;** In a very strong and loving relationship with lily (Angel)

**Name;** Ella

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Mahogany coloured hair shimmering with all different colours has deep hazel-green eyes and pale (5"6)

**Creature;** Mermaid/siren

**Colour;** sea green

**Power;** Telekenisis and can also control water

**Personality;** Loves to sing, stands up for herself and friends, spunky, beautiful, energetic but not as energetic as Alice, smart, charismatic and HATES the bimbos

**Relationship; **In a relationship with Alex (shadowhunter) and also has a soul sister (Gen)

**Name;** Alex

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Gold hair, really bright blue eyes (6"4)

**Creature;** Shadow Hunter (demon slayer, half human half angel)

**Colour;** Really bright blue

**Power;** He can tell if your telling the truth or not and can fly

**Personality;** fun loving, very loyal to Ella and will do basically anything for her, protective, and really hates the hags for being mean to Ella. Friendly but a little guarded.

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Ella (mermaid/siren) very serious

**Name;** Gennevive (gen)

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Long dark auburn curls and dancing dark green eyes (5"7)

**Creature;** Angel

**Colour;** Deep green

**Power;** Can talk to animals and Telekinesis

**Personality;** reserved, only getting really crazy with her good friends, artistic and loyal, and really very funny, sarcastic and funloving.

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Daniel (Merman) (Ella's brother) and is also a 'soul sister' to Ella

**Name;** Daniel

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Short black hair and brown eyes (6"5)

**Creature;** Merman

**Colour;** Sapphire

**Power;** Mind Control

**Personality;** Fun to be around, very loyal and loving to Gen and will do basically anything for Gen, caring, protective, Friendly, Nice and loves sports.

**Relationship;** In a relationship with Gen (Angel) and is Ella's brother

**Name;** Hannah

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Beautiful and young. She has red hair that goes down her mid thigh with silver eyes (same height as Bella (6")

**Creature;** Roman goddess of love, beauty and music

**Colour;** Silver

**Power;** Can read minds, Tell the future, Shape shifter, Controls all 4 elements, Kill with looks (doesn't us very often), Can revisit and remember her and other peoples pasts and Can call on the spirits and ghosts to come visit for a while.

**Personality;** She's sweet, loving, understanding, motherly like, good sense of humor, fun, caring and supportive. Also a good friend to have around.

**Relationship;** In love with Leon (vampire)

**Name;** Leon

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Hot! Long brown skater-like hair, well built and has topaz eyes

**Creature;** Vampire

**Colour;** Black

**Power;** Human traits

**Personality;** Gentlemanly, sweet, polite, fatherly, good friend and a friend to talk to when you have a problem.

**Relationship;** In love with Hannah (Goddess)

**Name;** Kayl (Kaz) (A.K.A Hebe)

**Age;** 16

**Look;** Has black layered hair, has dark brown eyes like Bella's and has a round-ish face. Also has an English Accent. Normally wears skinnies and a tee (got red highlights from Bella) (5"5)

**Creature;** Goddess of youth

**Colour;** Grey

**Power;** can tell emotions or situations by just looking at what's going on

**Personality;** Can sometimes be dopey, and is really high because she has a lot of red bull, nice and friendly.

**Relationship;** Likes Rhyle (Shadow Hunter)

**Name; **Rhyle

**Age; **16

**Look; **Short blonde hair, green eyes, well built (6"2)

**Creature; **Shadow hunter

**Colour; **Maroon

**Power; **Elemental

**Personality; **Caring, Friendly, Gentlemanly, polite, sweet, strong, protective, good sense of humor, loves sports.

**Relationship; **Likes Kayl (Goddess of youth)

Original Book Characters

**Name;** Tanya

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Has long Strawberry-Blonde hair with a little bit of a curly at the end, Topaz eyes, pearl white skin (6"1)

**Creature;** Vampire

**Colour;** Baby blue

**Power;** Seduction

**Personality;** Bitchy, Mean, Stuck up, Spoilt, Up herself, Flirty, Player, Slutty, Wanna be, Follower etc.

**Relationship;** Player

**Name;** Lauren

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Long Blonde Hair, Blazing Green Eyes, tan (6"3)

**Creature;** Goddess of Revenge (A.K.A Nemesis)

**Colour;** Red

**Power;** Manipulation

**Personality;** Spoilt, Bitchy, Mean, Stuck up, Up herself, Flirty, Player, Slutty, Girly, Short Temper etc.

**Relationship;** Player

**Name;** Jessica

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Long brown straight hair but dyed her hair to blonde, blue eyes, A little bit tan (5"6)

**Creature;** Fairy

**Colour;** Light Green

**Power;** Manipulation

**Personality;** Bitchy, Mean, Stuck up, Spoilt, Up herself, Flirty, Player, Slutty, Wanna be, Follower etc.

**Relationship;** Player

**Name;** Isabella (Bella)

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Curly Mahogany Hair, Sparkling brown eyes, Pale skinned (6")

**Creature;** Goddess of Love and Beauty and Heir of Throne

**Colour;** Blue

**Power;** All

**Personality;** Nice, Caring, Friendly, Loving, Good Friend, Sweet, Polite, Supportive, Good sense of Humor, Understanding, Motherly-like, Fun to be around, Clumsy, Likes shopping, likeable, Can be protective and can be a little bit naïve.

**Relationship;** In a loving and very strong relationship with Edward.

**Name;** Edward Cullen

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Messy Bronze hair, Topaz eyes, Pearl-white skin (6"4)

**Creature;** Vampire

**Colour;** Green

**Power;** Can read minds

**Personality;** Can be a bit guarded, Nice, Protective, Loving, Gentlemanly, Polite, Caring, Very Loyal, Protective and Loving to Bella, Loves Sports, Will do anything for Bella, Respectful and Plays Piano, Guitar and sings a little bit.

**Relationship;** In a loving and very strong relationship with Bella and Jasper and Emmett's brother.

**Name;** Alice Brandon

**Age;** 17

Look; Short Spiky Jet Black Hair, Green eyes, white-ish skin. (5"4)

**Creature;** Pixie

**Colour;** Purple

**Power;** Can see the future.

**Personality;** Mostly always happy, Very energetic, Nice, Friendly, Fun to be around, LOVES shopping, Caring, Fun to be around, Likes to dance, has a great sense of fashion, Stands up for herself and Friends.

**Relationship;** In a strong and Loving relationship with Jasper

**Name;** Jasper Cullen (Not Hale in this story, because Edward, Jasper and Emmett are brothers)

**Age;** 17

**Look;** Short blonde hair, Topaz eyes, Pearl-white skin (6"3)

**Creature;** Vampire

**Colour;** Yellow

**Power;** Can manipulate emotions

**Personality;** Guarded, Caring, Loving, Friendly, Polite, Loves sports, Very protective, caring and loving of Alice, Soldier-like, Nice.

**Relationship;** In a Strong and Loving relationship with Jasper and Emmett and Edward's brother.

**Name;** Rosalie Hale (Poseidon's Daughter) Poseidon is the ruler of the sea

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Long blonde hair, Blue eyes, A little bit tan, Really pretty (6"2)

**Creature;** Mermaid

**Colour;** Red

**Power;** Can control water

**Personality;** Nice, Friendly, Caring, Loving, Fun to be around, Short temper, Stands up for herself and friends, Good Friend, Sweet, Supportive, Understanding, Likes shopping, likeable, Motherly-like and likes working on car.

**Relationship;** In a Strong and Loving relationship with Emmett.

**Name; **Emmett Cullen

**Age;** 18

**Look;** Brown curly hair, Topaz eyes, Pearl-white skin (6"7) Teddy bear and body builder like.

**Creature;** Vampire

**Colour;** Orange

**Power;** Super strong

**Personality;** Nice, Friendly, Brotherly-like, Good friend, Loving, Caring, Affectionate, Loves sports, Very protective, Loving and Caring of Rosalie, Has a great sense of humor, Gentlemanly, Loyal, Fun to be around, Out going, Rebelish, Loud, Childish, Random, Makes lots of jokes.

**Relationship;** In a Strong and Loving relationship with Rosalie.

**Name; **Jacob Black

**Age; **17

**Look; **Short Black spiky-ish hair, Tall, Bulky, Tan, Brown eyes (6"2)

**Creature; **Werewolf

**Colour; **Green

**Power; **Can control fire and Shape shifting

**Personality; **Friendly, Caring, Protective, Brave, Great sense of humor, Good friend, Nice, Loyal, Loves sports, Fun to be around, Rebelish, Polite, Does anything for Madz and Strong

**Relationship; **In a loving and Strong relationship with Madz (Goddess of Nature and is also Heath's brother.

**Also can you guys please read my latest poll?? It's important!! Thanks**

**Xx blue.**


	18. Chapter 13

}Isis Academy{

}Chapter 13{

}Bella{

A/N A person called Aquamarine who applied for a character in this story can you please give me your user name thingy? If you don't have one make one. Then I can put you in my story.

**Thanks.**

When we got to Krytania everyone went to go sit under a big tree while I decided to go for a walk first, I was walking along the line of the forest and the main meadow when I heard a girl call my name, I turned around to see who it was but I didn't see anyone.

"Bella?" the girl's voice called again, a shadow from in the forest took a step towards me

"Who's there?" I asked looking into the forest

"Come on, you don't remember me?" she asked, "I haven't been gone _that_ long!"

She said as she stepped out into the sun, that's when I realized who it was.

"Pheobe!!" I screamed running into her arms giving her a big hug, "is that really you?"

"Yes it's me" she told me still holding me

"I've missed you so, so much!" I said a single tear running down my cheek onto her shoulder

"I know I've missed you too" she told me as we pulled apart from the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her

"My new boyfriend and I've decided to come and stay here for a while" she told me, "what about you?"

"My friends and I decided to go for a walk here after I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with some slut" I told her

"What a jerk!" she said, "did you give him a good slap?"

"Yeah, not that it would hurt him much" I told her

"So do you have any plans to get back at him?" she asked me

"A couple come and meet my friends and then we'll tell you all about it" I told her

"Sure I'd love too" she told me, we walked over to where everyone was sitting

"Hey guys this is…"

**Epov**

After drama class I walked to lunch, alone. I already knew that Bella and probably the rest of the girl wouldn't be there. I don't know why or how Jessica and I started to even make out, I only just realized what I was doing it until Bella came up to us.

I will always love Bella, even if we aren't together I always will and what I did with Jessica was the most stupidest thing I have _ever_ done! And I don't blame Bella for hating me. I've made the biggest mistake in my life and I will never forgive myself.

"Hey man, you know where the girls left so fast before?" Seth voice came from beside me; I looked over at him trying to get out of my miserable mood.

"I don't know where they went but I have a feeling why" I told him with a hint of sadness still in my voice as we sat down with the rest of the guy group.

"What happened? Something between you and B?" Craig asked me

"Yeah, in drama class Bella had to go talk to Isis and when she came back I was hooking up with Jessica" I told them

"What!?" they all asked surprised

"Dude why!?" David asked me

"I didn't mean to, it was like I didn't even know what was happening until Bella came up to us" I told them

"How can you not know what you were doing!?" Heath asked me

"I don't know! It was like I was in the dark or something" I told them

"Did you try telling Bella that?" Jasper asked me

"Of course I did! But she didn't want to listen to my 'excuses' and told me that it was over" I said

"That's pretty hectic I thought you two would always be together" Alex said

"So did I" I answered, "I still love Bella with all my heart"

"I can tell" Jamie told me, "but what you did, even if you didn't mean it, it hurt her"

"I know, I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to her" I said thoughtfully

"Flowers and chocolate always work" Heath advised **(A/N I hate when guys assume that!)**

"Yeah, I might try that" I said thoughtfully

"What are you going to do? It's not going to be Bella that's going to hate you, it's going to be all the girls" Leon told me

"I know" I sighed, "All I know is that I have to get Bella back"

Apov (Alice)

The girl who was standing next to Bella looked beautiful, she had long straight brown hair, dark green eyes, plump red lips, tan skinned, about 6"4 and look a lot like Bella actually.

"Hey guys this is my older sister Pheobe" Bella told us seeming happier than before.

"You have a sister?" Hannah asked Bella

"Yeah, I didn't think of mentioning it before because I thought I would never see her again" Bella told us

"What do you mean you thought you'd never see her again?" Rose asked her

"Two years ago I ran away from home because my parents had my whole future set out for me and I just couldn't handle it anymore so I ran away and met my now boyfriend Will" Pheobe told her, "I don't know why I didn't come back but I'm glad I've seen Bella"

"Cool, so tell us about yourself" Kaz said

"Ok well I'm 19, I'm the goddess of healing, I like shopping, hanging with friends, going to the beach, dancing, clubbing, singing, beaching it, all the normal stuff" she told us

"Sounds fun, so what are you doing here?" Lily asked her

"Well when I left two years ago I met my new boyfriend Will" Pheobe started, "we've been traveling for a while now and we've decided to come and stay here for a while"

"So you didn't know that Bella would be here?" Madz asked Pheobe

"Nope, so what are you guys doing here anyway?" Pheobe asked us

"We go to school at Isis Academy" Gen started

"But we took the day off to help her with the break up" Ella finished

"What!? You go to Isis Academy?" Pheobe asked Bella surprised, "Why?"

"Mum and Dad decided to go on a trip to Tokyo and leave me here" Bella told her, "Now I know how you felt"

"So they just left you here? What good parents they are" Pheobe said sarcastically

"I know, so anyway where's that boyfriend you've been talking about?" Bella asked her which put a smile on Pheobe's face.

"He's around here somewhere" she told us looking around, "I think he's with the werewolves"

"Ok, let's go have a look then" I said as everyone stood up and started to walk over to where the werewolves would be, when we got there the wolves were all in their human form and looked up at us when we stopped in front of them.

"Hello Bella" they all said together

"Hello everyone is everything alright here?" Bella asked them doing her job.

"Everything's fine here" Simon, the chef of the group to me stepping out of the shadow of a tree

"That's good" Bella said, "Has a wolf who goes by the name Will came here recently?"

"Yeah, he's still here somewhere" One of the other werewolves told us looking around to try and find him

"Oi Will!" Another wolves yelled out, a guy about dark skin and hair walked out of the bushes he looked like we was woken up.

"What's up?" he asked stretching

"You have visitors" Simon told him nodding towards our group, Will looked at us then smiled

"Hey Babe, I was just about to come and look for you" he told Pheobe walking up to her and giving her a small kiss then he looked at the rest of us

"Will this is my sister Bella and her friends" Pheobe told him then introduced all of us to him.

"I approve" Bella told Pheobe, after talking to Will for a while

"Well that's good, I'm glad we have your approval" Pheobe told her rolling her eyes

"Well you need someone's approval Phe" Bella told her, "even if you two aren't getting married yet, I can tell you will be"

"Well thank you Bells your approval, it means a lot to us" Will said jokingly but in a friendly way

"It better mean a lot to you two" Bella said smiling, "so anyway we have to get back soon, do you guys want to come with us?"

"Are you sure we'll be allowed to come with you guys?" Pheobe asked us

"Definitely, Isis will do anything for Bella" Rose told her, Pheobe and Will laughed

"Ok then, sounds cool" Will told us

"Yeah, and while we're there we I can meet that jerk that dumped you" Pheobe told Bella smiling evilly

"Yep, it's a deal" Bella told her as we all started to hold hands, Pheobe and Will looked at us weirdly

"What are you guys doing?" Pheobe asked us

"We all need to hold hands unless you want to be left here" I told her, "Bella's teleporting us back to school"

"Oh right!" Pheobe said, grabbing hold of Will and my hand while Will grabbed hold of Bella's hand and a second later we were standing in front of the school at the water fountain

"That's so cool!" Pheobe said as she looked around the school, "so we're the jerk?"

"Probably with the other guys somewhere" I told her

"Ok well let's go find him" she said excitingly, a couple of minutes later we found them at the beach playing volleyball, when we got to them they all stopped their game and came over to us

"Hey girls, where have you been?" Emmett asked us

"We went to visit Krytania" Bella told him, "I had to get a lot out of my mind"

"We heard what happened, Bella Edward didn't even kn-" Jasper started but never got to finish because Bella interrupted him'

"I don't care if Edward didn't mean it or not, he shouldn't have done it" Bella told them

"Yeah, so where's that Jerk anyway?" Pheobe asked, jumping into the conversation

"We don't know, after school finished we went off somewhere by himself" Craig told us

"So who's these two?" Seth asked us pointing to Pheobe and Will, Bella frown turned into a smile

"This is my sister Pheobe and her boyfriend Will" she told them

"You have a sister!?" David asked her

"Yeah that's what I said wasn't it?" Bella asked shaking her head while smiling friendly

"Well it's nice to meet you two" Alex told them shaking Will's hand

"It's nice to meet you too" Will said giving them a friendly smile

"So why were you guys looking for Edward anyway?" Leon asked us, "He seemed pretty upset before"

"Yeah well that's he's fault" Gen answered

"And we were looking for him because Pheobe wanted to meet him even though Bella and Edward aren't together anymore" Ella added

"Well I think he might be in he's dorm, probably sulking around doing nothing" Rhyle told us

"Ok then, let's go talk to him then" Pheobe said turning around and ready to go see him

"I might stay her and go for a surf with Heath" Ayla told us stripping down to her bikini's

"Yeah so am I, I need a tan" Ella told us, after everyone except Bella and Pheobe agreed to stay at the beach Bella and Pheobe walked off to Edward's dorm.

Bpov

I'm so happy my sister's here, I haven't seen her for years and I've missed her so very much. And her boyfriend Will seems very nice too. And now we're off to go see Edward, yay! _Note sarcasm_

"So where's his dorm?" Pheobe asked me as we got to the entrance of the guys dorm

"Floor 5, room number 620" I told her walking into the elevator and pressed the button to floor 5.

"So what are we going to do when we get up there?" I asked Pheobe

"I don't know, just go along with what ever happens" she told me as the elevator doors pinged open, we both stepped out and walked to Edward's dorm door Pheobe reached forward and knocked on the door, a couple of seconds later the door opened to reveal Edward he's hair was messier then normal and he looked… upset. When he saw me standing there he's eyes lit up and he smiled

"Bella!" he said, "I'm so sorry for what happened before" he said in a begging tone.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my sister Pheobe" I told him with a straight face nodding towards Pheobe who was on my right

"Hello Pheobe it's nice to-" Edward said but before he could finish Pheobe interrupted him

"That shit doesn't work on me" Pheobe told him crossing her arms across her chest

"I wasn't try to do anything" Edward told her, "I was just try to be polite"

"I don't care if you were just try to be polite or not" Pheobe told him, "now tell me why you cheated on my little sister"

"I've already told Bella that I didn't mean to" Edward told her

"How do you not mean to cheat on someone?" Pheobe asked him, "were you blind folded or something?"

"No, but it was like I was in the dark not knowing what I was doing until Bella came" Edward told her

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!" Pheobe told him

"It's not an excuse I'm telling the truth, Bella you have to believe me" Edward said now directing the attention on me, "Bella please forgive me"

"No" I told him, "even if I wanted to I couldn't because I've already got another boyfriend"

"What!?" Edward yelled surprised and shocked, I had already told Pheobe about our plan on the way here.

"You heard me, I already have another boyfriend I'm over you Edward" I told him, "Now excuse me but we have to go"

And with that Pheobe and I turned around and walked out of the dorm areas.

"Well done Bells" Pheobe said, "I thought you were just going let me talk"

"There's no way I was going to just let you talk" I told her, "now how about we go see Isis and I can ask her if you and Will can stay for a while?"

"Sounds good" Pheobe agreed, when we got to Isis's office she was sitting in her chair reading a book

"Hello Isis" I said walking up to her desk and sitting down on the seat in front of her desk Pheobe sitting in the one next to me, Isis looked up at us from her book and gave me a big smile.

"Hello Bella" she said, placing her book down on the desk, "and who's this?" she asked me looked at Pheobe

"This is my older sister Pheobe" I told her, "we were just wondering if you could let her and her boyfriend Will stay here for a couple of days"

"Of course" Isis said happily, "we have a spare dorm for you near Bella's"

"Thank you so much" Pheobe said gratefully, "Will and I really appreciate it"

"It's alright, I would do anything for Bella" she told us

"Thanks Isis, we have to go now" I told her

"Ok, bye Bella" Isis said, "It was nice meeting you Pheobe"

"You too" Pheobe said back to Isis then we walked out of her office

"Well she's nice" Pheobe commented smiling

"Yeah, like she said she would do anything for me" I told her

"Hey Bella!!" Ayla's voice screamed from behind us, we turned around to see her running up to us with a guy that looked a lot like the guy I rented

"Hey Ayla who's, what's up?" I asked her when she stopped in front of us

"This is Justin, your new boyfriend" Ayla told me pushing the guys towards me

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok that's it for now, or I would never stop!!**

**Heyy everyone, I hope you guys liked this chappie and will tell me what you guys thought ******

**It's taken a while for me to finish this chappie because I've been really busy and something happened to this chapter and I had to start all over again.**

**Hope you guys liked it and I will update soon!!**

**xxblue.**


	19. Chapter 14

}Isis Academy{

}Chapter 14{

}Bella{

**Again I need the person who's Aquamarine I need you to make an **_**account**_** so I can message you!! Thanks**

"Um, hi I'm Justin you must be Bella" the guy that Ayla pushed towards me said

"Yeah and you must be my new 'boyfriend'" I said smiling, "it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too and it's a honour to be helping you" he told me

"Thanks" I sad smiling happily, he seems nice

"So what's the purpose of me being here?" he asked me needing to know what he's job is, "is there someone that I have to make jealous?"

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend" I told him, "I caught him cheating on me and know he needs pay back"

"Sounds fun, I'm in" Justin said, "so where is this guy?"

"He's in his room" I told him, "Pheobe and I just went to go talk to him"

"Ok then, when does our act start?" he asked me

"Um, probably as soon as possible" I answered, "don't worry we don't have to make out and stuff, just pretends to"

"Ok well I need to get to know you a little bit better so how about we go sit down somewhere and talk?" he asked me

"Ok, how about we go sit over here then?" I asked him pointing to where Edward and I sat in photography class days ago, we sat down under the tree and Pheobe and Ayla left us alone for a while.

After about an hour of getting to know each other we decided that was enough for one day and went to go meet the rest of the group **(A/N just Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Pheobe and Will) **at Trios, one of the on-campus restaurants. When we were just about to walk into the restaurant Justin slung his arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist then leaned my head on his shoulder, lastly I put a shield around Justin, Alice and Rose's mind so Edward couldn't read their minds and find out our plan.

"You ready to meet the rest of the group?" I asked him smiling

"I hope Edward likes me" Justin joked then we walked inside and saw everyone sitting at the table waiting for us, we walked over to them and sat down in the two spare seats, then we placed our hands under the table so it looked like we were holding hands.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late we were… busy" I said sounding like Justin and I were doing something more then just talking.

"It's alright Bells, so who's this?" Emmett asked me nodding towards Justin, I smiled happily then looked at Justin lovingly.

"This is my new boyfriend Justin" I told them, "he's the god of dreams"

"It's nice to meet you Justin" Jasper said shaking Justin's hand

"You too" Justin said in a friendly voice

"So when did you move here?" Pheobe playing her role asked him

"I moved here yesterday afternoon" he told us"Do you like it here so far?" Rose asked him keeping up the conversation

"I love it so far, I have the best view" he told them then looked at me indicating that I was his view which made me blush even though I knew it was all an act, he's good at this! I looked over at Edward it looked like he was trying to burn a hole in Justin's head, ha!

"Aw your so cute!" I said trying to keep up the act, brushing my fingers over Justin's cheek.

"What made you move here?" Emmett asked Justin

"I just wanted a change of senary" he told Emmett, "and people have told me that this place is nice"

"I like this place too" Jasper added as our waiter came up to us and to get out orders.

"Do you want to share a seafood plater?" Justin asked me looking at the menu

"Sure, I love seafood" I told him smiling, Justin told the waiter our order then he got everyone else's then left.

"You two are so cute sharing a seafood plater" Alice commented

"Funny, that's what you said to us when Bella and I were together" Edward said angrily

"That's because you two **were**, until you started cheating on her!!" Rose sneered

"I've already told you I didn't mean to!!" Edward half yelled

"Am I missing something here?" Justin asked looking around confused

"Edward and I use to be together until I caught him cheating on me" I told him

"Dude that's not cool, how could you do that to Bella?" Justin asked him shaking his head

"I didn't mean it!! And don't tell me what you think is 'cool' or not because I don't care!" Edward said angrily, "Now if you excuse me I'm leaving" Then he got up and left Alice, Rose, Pheobe, Justin and I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Will asked us, we explained to the guys about our plan and why Justin was really here

"That's a good one!" Emmett said, "I knew you have thought of a good plan to get back at him"

"I thought Justin might have been a diversion or something, I can still sense your feelings for Edward" Jasper told me

"The only feelings I have for Edward is anger" I told him, "I don't like him"

"Are you sure about that?" Alice asked me raising her eyebrow questioningly

"I'm sure" I told her as the restaurant doors opened and Edward walked back in, "I'll have to block all your minds, Edward's back"

I quickly blocked all of their minds and moved closer to Justin as someone else walked through the door.

It was Jessica.

"What's she doing here!?" Rose said angrily as Edward and Jessica walked over to us holding hands and smiling

"I don't know but if she says anything to me she's gone" I said as Jessica and Edward got to our table and sat down

"Sorry about before, I had to get something" he told us

"Who's this?" Pheobe asked Edward looking at Jessica, she didn't know who she was but from what we said before she knew that she wasn't wanted.

"This is Jessica, my girlfriend" Edward told her smiling

"What!?" we all said in unison

"Jessica and I are going out" Edward said again

"Since when?" Rose asked him looking angry

"Since this afternoon" Jessica told us giving Edward a kiss on his cheek

"Or in other words for the last minute" Alice said mumbled so everyone except Edward and Jessica heard, I let out a little giggle then put on a happy face.

"Well we're happy for you Edward" I said friendly I am **not** going to let him get to me, "we all thought that you would be single for ever"

"Thanks Bella" Edward said also friendly, "I'm glad you approve"

Before I could say anything else the waiter came and gave us our food, there's oysters perfect!

"Do you want an oyster, Mango?" I asked Justin using he's nickname

"Yes please, Cranberry" Justin answered using his nickname for me

"Mango? Cranberry? What are you two, a smoothie!?" Edward grumbled, clearly looking annoyed; I ignored Edward's remark and feed Justin an oyster.

For the rest of the night Justin and I acted out or parts and by the way Edward was reacting the plan seemed to work.

"So where's your dorm?" Emmett asked Justin as we walked out of the restaurant

"There's no spare dorms so Isis said that I can stay with Bella" Justin told him giving my hand that he was holding a squeeze, "I already have my clothes sent up there"

"Isis _let_ you stay in Bella's dorm?" Jasper said shocked

"No, she suggested it" I told him smiling happily, hugging Justin's arm

"Shows how much she likes you" Alice said, "If she ever found out that Jasper and I go into each other's dorms she'd kill us!"

"But now, she'd probably let you stay with Jasper now that your friends with Bella" Pheobe told her

"Probably" Rose said joining into the conversation, "hey were are you going to stay while Justin's stay in your dorm anyway? I'm guessing that you won't want to stay in there"

"You can stay in my dorm babe" Jasper told Alice, "We can have some fun of our own…" he growled, Alice giggled and they leaned in for a kiss

"Yew Jasper please!" I complained, "Wait until you're alone!"

"If you don't want to see it then don't look" Alice said to me then turned back to Jasper, I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"So where are you going to stay tonight Eddie boy?" Emmett asked Edward

"I'm going to meet Jessica in her dorm" he told him, "she has her own"

"I wonder why that is, because she doesn't have any friends maybe?" I mumbled which made Rose laugh quietly

"Anyway, here's were we part" Rose said as we stopped at the front of the girls' dorms, "come on Em, I can sneak you past the matron" Rose told him then they hurried off inside

"My dorm's on the 3rd floor" I told Justin dragging him in the direction of the entrance

"There's no need to drag me, I'm all yours" Justin said running after me, when we were out of eye and ear shot of Edward we slowed down and walked into the elevator.

"Thanks again for doing this" I told him pressing the button for the 3rd floor

"It's alright, it is my job after all" he told me, "and this is kind of fun in a weird way too"

"I'm glad you find it fun" I told him, "because I am too and it's making Edward very angry and jealous as well"

"I can tell, every time we get a bit close he stiffens up and goes all army-like" he told me laughing

"I know! It's like we just chucked a bucket of freezing cold water over him" I said as the elevator doors pinged open and we walked out only to meet the matron, which happened to me Crow.

"What are you doing!?" she screamed at us as soon as she saw that Justin was with me

"Going to my dorm Penelope" I told her, "Why do you ask?"

"You have a boy with you, you know the rules now get him out this instant!" she told me pointing to the exit

"This is Justin he's here for the next week or so" I told her, "Isis told me that he has to stay in my dorm for a while"

"And why's that?" she asked me

"Because I hired him to be my pretend boyfriend for the next week to make Edward jealous" I told her quietly so they girls in the other dorms couldn't hear my plan

"Oh then that's alright, go right ahead sorry for my inconvenience" she told me

"It's alright Penelope, just keep what I told you secret" I told her

"I sure will, good night you two" she said then kept on walking doing her rounds.

"I'm just doing to have a shower" I told Justin when we got to my dorm room, "If you want you can go for a shower in Alice's bathroom"

"Ok, I'll see you soon" Justin told me walking into Alice's bathroom with his clothes.

After my long warm shower I got dressed in my pj's and walked out into the room where Justin was sitting on the lounge watching TV.

"About time, I thought you might have drowned" Justin joked

"It was to warm to come out" I told him sitting down next to him then I remembered something I had to tell him, "I nearly forgot to tell you about our plan for next week"

"Another plan?" Justin asked me, "what is it then?"

I told him all about Gen and Ella's plan for the themed stereotype week, when I was finished tell him everything he's smile grew bigger.

"That sounds fun" he told me, "I have a friend that owns a really good costume shop"

"Really that's go good!" I said, "I'll have to tell everyone in the morning"

For the rest of the night we sat up talking about random stuff.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Helloooo!!**

**Hope you guys liked this chappie, it's a bit I know but it's better then nothing.**

**It might be a while until I update next though because I'm going to Bali for 2 week in a couple of days.**

**But I promise I will update a.s.a.p!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**xx blue.**


	20. Explanation

**Heyy guys I'm really sorry that this isn't chapter update but I wanted to tell you why I've been taking so long.**

**Well as most of you guys know I've been away for two and a half week in Bali so yeah that's half of my explanation but also I've lost my USB that had all my stories on it so I have to start the chapters that were nearly finished AGAIN and I can't remember what was in them. So it might be away, and also I'm writing another story that I may put up when I've finished one of my other stories completely.**

**Thank you for being so patient,**

**Xx blue.**


	21. Chapter 15

**}Isis Academy{**

**}Chapter 15{**

**}Edward{**

I can't believe Bella's already gotten over me! I mean I knew she would get over me eventually but not in one day! That's just ridiculous; I haven't even seen that guy around the school before. What if he has a bad past and he does something to Bella? What if he's just using her because of her powers? What if-

"Eddieee!" Jessica's whiny voice came from inside, I turned around to see her standing in the doorway to the balcony where I was standing, "Come inside, I have a surprise for you"

Eh! Why did I choose her to be my 'girlfriend'? She's so… not like Bella. The only reason I told everyone that I Jessica and I were going out was to try and make Bella jealous but it didn't seem to make any difference, she was to caught up with _Justin!_

She was _never_ like that with me; they were calling each other Mango and Cranberry they sounded like a smoothie or something! It's weird and not normal, **I'm** the one who's meant to be with Bella! It makes me so angry and frustrated to see them together.

Then I felt someone's hands come from behind me and slid down my chest. I stepped out of my thoughts and looked over my shoulder and saw Jessica smiling at me.

"Look Jessica, I can't do this" I told her, "I don't like you, I never have and I never will"

"Then why did you ask me out?" she asked me putting her hands on her hips looking angry.

"I already told you, we weren't really going out" I told her again this is starting to get annoying! "We're only tell the guys that we're going out to make Bella jealous"

"Oh I thought you were just kidding" she said thoughtfully, "So that means that you don't like me right?"

"Right, now I need to go sorry Jess" I said then walked out of her dorm to where? I have no idea!

**~BPOV~**

"Bella!!" Alice's voice sang from the other side of my dorm the next morning

"Coming!" I yelled from the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth, which made it sound more like 'Huming!'

I washed my mouth out with water then walked to the living room where Justin had already let Alice in and was sitting on the kitchen bench swinger her legs happily

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked her

"I just wanted to come get my clothes for today" she told me

"You got ready quickly" I noted, she already had her clothes for the day on

"I know, that's the magic of being a pixie" she smiled happily, "so are you two ready for school?"

"Yeah, I just need to put on my shoes" I told her picking up my small black heels and putting them on, "Ready!" I said standing up and walking to the front door

"Justin?" I asked, "You coming?"

"Yes Bella" he said standing up from the lounge and walking over to Alice and me

"Your in the same classes as me" I told Justin, "and Edward too"

"That sounds fun" Justin told me smiling as we walked into the elevator

"Our first two lessons are music" I told him, "can you play an instrument?"

"Not really well" he told me, "Sorry"

"That's alright, I can just give you talent" I told him referring to one of my powers, "how about the piano and vocals?"

"Sure, what instruments do you play?" he asked me when the elevator door pinged open and we walked out

"I can play the harp, flute, violin but my main in vocals" I told him, "I'm in the school band with Edward, and before you judge me it's not a nerdy band"

"I would never judge you like that" Justin told me taking hold of my hand as we got up to the water fountain where everyone was waiting for us, Alice ran up to Jasper and gave him a kiss while we just stood there

"Hey guys, have a good night?" Rose asked Justin and I, I looked up at Justin mischievously then turned it into a loving smile

"The best night of my life" I told her, snuggling into Justin for extra effect Edward better be watching this!

"We better get to class or we'll be late" Edward said looking uncomfortable, yep he was watching

"Come on babe we've got music and you have to show the muse what you can do" I told Justin then walked to the music room holding Justin's hand with Edward walking behind us angrily.

"Hey muse, this is Justin he's new to school" I told them as we walked into class and walked up to the front desk, after they all introduced themselves we went and took our seats up the back of the room.

"Hello class, we need you to pair up and make a piece of music together" Clio told us, everyone got up from their seats and choice their partners.

"What type of piece do you want to do?" I asked Justin

"Well since I can now play the piano how about I play piano and you sing?" he asked me

"Ok, I have the perfect song for us to play" I told him smiling happily as I got up off my seat and walked to the rehearsal room no one else except us.

"Just go along with the song and play whatever comes to your mind" I told him then closed my eyes and sung.

What hurts the most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, dealing with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

"Wow you are good!" Justin told me smiling, "did you write that yourself?"

"Thanks, yeah I wrote it just the other day" I told him

"Was it for someone" he asked me curiously

"More like about something" I told him, "I wrote it the night I broke up with Edward, it's about him"

"Oh well it's a good song and good lyrics too" he told me, patting my back

"Thanks, I writing another too but it's not quite finished yet" I told him

"Can I hear it once you've finished with it?" Justin asked me

"Of course, we have to get back to class it's nearly time to present it to the class" I told him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked back into class and sat in our seats.

"I hope all of you had enough time to practise" Urania said to the whole class

"Because we're going to get you to present them to the class now" Melpomene told us although we already knew

"Now who wants to go first?" Thalia asked us looking around the class waiting for some one to volunteer but it looked like everyone was to scared to go first so I held up my hand

"We'll go first" I told her then Justin and I walked up to the piano that which was in front of the class

"Which song will you be playing today?" Terpsichore asked us kindly smiling at us

"It's a song I've written it's called What hurts the most" I told her

"Wonderful, start when ever you like" Calliope told me holding her hand together smiling weirdly at us both.

I sang the song with as much passionate as I could muster up, and when we finished everyone clapped wildly at us.

"That was brilliant Bella and Justin" Erato told us, "is there a reason behind the lyrics?" I looked over at Edward and by the look on his face he knew what the song was about.

"Yes but I would rather not share it with everyone" I told her politely

"That's perfectly fine and again great lyrical music" Polyhymnia (Poly) told me, "and good piano keys as well Justin"

"Thank you Poly" Justin said giving her a polite smile then stood up from the piano bench and grabbed my hand and we walked back to our seats

"Who's next?" Euterpe asked the class eagerly, Edward stood up from his seat with Jessica beside him

"Jessica and I will go next" he told her and walked up to the front of the class and sat down at the piano while Jessica started to sing

Halo

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Wow that was bad! She sounded something like a cat in a washing machine, horrible. I almost feel sorry for her!

"Um, ok that was… something" Thalia said shocked, I think everyone was, "I'm speechless"

"Really? Oh thank you so, so much!" Jessica said

"She didn't mean that in a good was" A guy called Harry told Jessica, she shot him a death stare and then walked back to her seat

Read the bottom of my profile for an important message

**(A/N that was a space jump, do what it tells you to do if you want Edward and Bella back together).**

"How was music class?" Pheobe asked me when we sat down underneath out big oak tree

"Really good but I can't say the same for Jessica" I told her giggling

"She was _horrible_!" Justin told her, "like a scratched record or something"

"Really?" Ella asked

"That bad?" Gen finished for Ella

"Yep" I said popping the p, "Justin was really good on the piano though" I told them looking up at him adoringly.

"Really, better then Edward?" Jade asked me joining in on the plan

"Way better then Edward" I told her smirking knowing that Edward could hear our conversation, I love this!

The rest of the day was filled with school fun and excitement! (Note sarcasm) After school finished we all went down to the beach for a game of volleyball and a swim. Then we went to dinner at Sahra Seafood Restaurant then Justin, Alice and I went back to our dorm where I had to finish an assignment for Religion.

When Justin told all you guys to read the bottom of my profile for an important message to get Bella and Edward together again .

Read the bottom of my profile for an important message!!

**Heyy everyone,,**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter but I've been away and school has just started again and yeah ******

**You know how I use to do the xoxoxoxoxo thing at the end of every chapter? Well I'm going to change that so it's going to be a little message because I know most of my readers don't read my Author Notes.**

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	22. Chapter 16

**}Isis Academy{**

**}Chapter 16{**

**}Bella{**

"So where's the shop we're looking for?" Siena asked Justin; us girls and Justin were walking down the streets looking for Justin's friends costume shop.

"It's just around this corner" Justin told me nodding in the direction we had to turn, we walked for a little but more until we stopped at a pretty big shop called 'costumes are us'

"Is this it?" Madz asked Justin looking up at the sign

"Yep this is it, come on in" he told us opening the door for all of us to walk inside

"How are you lovely ladies going today?" a man at the counter as us as we walked in, he had short beach-blonde hair, dark skin and light brown eyes, werewolf.

"Very good thank you" we all said together smiling at him, and then he spotted Justin and his smile widened

"Justin my man!" he cheered happily stretching his arms out wide

"Jay, nice to see you mate!" Justin said back to the guy giving him a friendly man hug, Jay looked back at us girls

"Are these lovely lades with you?" he asked Justin smiling

"Yes, I'm assigned to Bella here" Justin told him grabbing hold of my hand and pulled me next to his side

"Your Isabella Swan right?" Jay asked me cocking his eyebrow and looking at me shockingly like everyone else does when they find out who I am

"Yes I am" I told him politely, smiling friendly at him

"Wow, dude your working for _Isabella Swan_!" Jay said to Justin excitingly and shocked again.

"That I am" Justin said plainly, "anyway can we get some costumes for the ladies?"

"Of course, what type are you looking for?" Jay asked us getting into business mode and standing up straight.

"We're having a themed week at school" Kayla told him

"Ok, so what are the themes?" Jay asked us interested

"There's Emo/Goth, Jocks and Cheerleaders, Nerds, Pimps and Hoes, Fairytale Characters and Superheroes" Ayla told him

"I think I have all of those categories" Jay told us, "do you need costumes for guys as well?"

"Yes, we have 14 guys and 13 girls" Kaz told him

"Ok I'll see what I can do, come with me and have a look" he told us walking to a door and opening it letting us in.

"Wow there's so many costumes!" Hannah commented looking around the room we just stepped into, it was filled with costumes.

"That I do" Jay told her, "So what are you guys looking for first?"

****

"I reckon we've done very good for 3 hours of full on shopping" Rosalie said happily as we pulled up at the Academy

"Me too we got everyone's costumes for the whole week" Siena praised, "I can't wait for next week it's going to be so fun!"

"I know, Alex is going to look so hot in his wolverine costume!" Ella said excitingly, smiling then we got out of the car and walked to the girl dorm rooms.

"Do you guys just want to get some pizza and go down to the beach for dinner?" I asked then not really feeling like going out for dinner again.

"Sure, I'll call Jasper and tell him to get the guys and meet us down here in 10 minutes" Alice told me getting out her phone and calling Jasper, then we all walked up to our rooms to put our costumes away and freshen up.

"Justin are you ready?" I asked him walking out of the bathroom

"Yep, lets go" Justin said standing up from the lounge and turned off the TV, "where's Alice?"

"She's already down at the beach" I told him walking out of the door with Justin, "She's the pizzas"

We walked down to the beach and met the rest of the group there.

"So we got everyone's costumes!" Jade sung happily taking a bite of pizza

"You didn't get me some dorky did you?" Seth asked Siena

"No, why would I do that to you?" Siena told him, "If you don't look good that mean I won't look good!"

"Baby you always look good" Seth told her then gave her a big kiss

"What are the themes anyway?" David asked us changing the topic

"On Monday the them is going to be emo/goth then Tuesday is Jocks and cheerleaders, Wednesday will be nerds, Thursday is Pimps and hoes and lastly Friday will be super heroes and fairytale creatures" Madz told them

"Sounds fun I can't wait!" Kayla said excitingly taking a sip of her drink

"I can't wait to dress up as mini mouse!" Ayla said happily, "I love dress-ups!"

"Mini mouse ay?" Heath asked her looking interested, "this might be fun after all"

"Just because I'm dressing up as Mini Mouse doesn't mean you're going to get luck!" Ayla warned him, "So watch yourself Mister!"

"What, aren't I aloud to imagine you in kinky little outfits just like when-" Heath started to say but Lily interrupted him before he got any further

"Ok, ok that's enough of that!" Lily said holding up her hands, "I really don't want to hear about what my sister does with her boyfriend"

"Why sis, you do all those things too" Ayla told her not ashamed at all, "It's normal everyone does it"

"Put it still doesn't mean you have to share it with everyone" Ella told them rolling her eyes

"Especially with friends" Gen finished

"So anyway what are we going to be doing tomorrow?" Hannah asked us

"Justin and I are going for a riding in the forest" I told her snuggling into Justin

"We are?" he asked me curiously, raising his eyebrows

"Yep, I want to show you something" I told him glancing over at Edward who was looking at us with anger

"Then I'll have to come won't I?" he asked me, this is annoying Edward so much!

"Yes you will" I told him trying to sound sexy while looking deeply in his eyes for more effect for Edward

"Alright well after that how about we have a game of soccer girls verse guys?" Kaz suggested

"I'm in for it, I love soccer!" Alice said perking up some more

"Ok we'll meet each other at the soccer field at 3?" Rosalie asked, "that way it won't be to hot"

We all agreed to meet each other at 3 o'clock at the soccer field then we went back to our dorms, where I decided to put my self to sleep for the night.

****

**Heyy Loyal Readers!!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've just been so busy cause it's the end of school and stuff.**

**I had to finish it there because I wanted to update, cause I haven't for AGES.**

**So has everyone seen New Moon yet!? Cause if you haven't I recommend you go out right NOW and watch it because it's SO much better the Twilight.**

**I don't know when it comes out in America I think It's a couple of day after Australia? But I've already seen it 3 times and it's only been out for 3 days. And just to let all of you guys know, Taylor Lautner is MINE!!!!**

**And also does anyone else think that Aro looks and sounds like Willy Wonka??**

**Hope to update soon!!**

**Xx blue.**


	23. Very important must read!

Heyy everyone, I'm sorry this isn't another chapter but I have something **very** **important** to tell all of you guys, so please don't ignore this or you will probably be wondering what's going to happen to me.

So anyways, I'll just tell you guys straight up that I will be leaving Fan fiction. I will be leaving because I have so much to focus on and do and I don't have any time to write my stories and I don't want to disappoint you guys by not writing for **ages**. For the people that want to know what happens in my stories I will post a chapter telling everyone what happens are stuff, I might start writing again later but for now I'm to busy.

But my older sister, Lily, is going to take over my account but she's not going to write my stories because she has her own to put up. She hasn't written any yet but she's in the process of making one now, please add her as your fav author or what ever because I promise you she will be a good writer. I don't know if she will be doing twilight related stories but they will be good and will be a lot like mine probably because I will be helping her :)

Thank you for all of your support and encouragements and I hope you guys aren't mad or anything that I'm not going to finished my stories.

Love you guys, xx blue.


	24. Good bye :

**What happens;**

Edward and Bella get back together after the themed week and they find out that Lauren had actually brainwashed him into hooking up with her.

Isis dies and Bella is claimed Queen, and on Edward and Bella's 1 year anniversary Edward proposes to Bella by giving her a box full of candy love hearts saying things like 'marry me' and 'be my wife'


End file.
